


The Devil Within ◦ S.S

by nogitsunechey (animechey)



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Fanfiction, Hunter - Freeform, Hybrid - Freeform, Kitsune, Monster - Freeform, Multi, Pack, Witch - Freeform, teenwolf, theoriginals, thevampirediaries, vampire, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 41
Words: 49,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animechey/pseuds/nogitsunechey
Summary: TW, SPN, TVD AND TOStiles Stilinski isn't who he says he is, and it was only a matter of time until his Pack found out and he would have to leave again. Instead of running to another place to live - he returns home to New Orleans and his family.His Pack follow and everything goes to hell.© nogitsunechey | 2017Rankings [Wattpad]:129 in #stilesstilinski202 in #teenwolf





	1. Pairings

**The pairings for this story are:**

**\- Stiles, Lydia and Derek**

**\- Isaac and Allison**

**\- Scott and Kira**

**\- Aiden and Malia**

**\- Ethan and Danny**

**\- Theo, Cora and Jackson**

**\- Erica and Boyd**

**\- Liam and Hayden**

**\- Mason and Corey**

**\- Davina and Kol**

**\- Hayley and Elijah**

**\- Kai and Allana**

**\- Klaus and Caroline**

**\- Marcel and Cami**

**\- Rebekah and Cayden**

**\- Serenity and Deucalion**

**\- Peter and**

**\- Jordan and**


	2. Run Away, My Friend

**•** **run**   **•**    
**move at a speed faster than a walk, never having both or all the feet on the ground at the same time**

**◦ s t i l e s** **◦**

“The thing is, Stiles, you have been hiding so much from us. We don’t know if we can trust you anymore.”

I stare at the True Alpha with cold eyes. “Somehow, I knew I wouldn’t fit in here. I had hope that no one would ask questions, but I guess I was wrong. They were right. I manage four years of no questions, only for you of all people to start doing what you do best.”

“Stiles, what are you talking about? You’ve lived here since birth. Who was right? Who are they?”

“When I’m gone from this house, you will remember everything. You are free to do as you wish after. You can choose to stay in Beacon Hills, or choose to follow me to New Orleans. Involve who you wish, their compulsion will be gone as well, just make sure you all stay alive. Goodbye, Scott.”

I pat my friend on the shoulder and run from the house. I hear his shocked gasp as everything comes back to him, and know that it’s time to leave again. I hurry back to the Sheriff’s house and grab my belongings, as meager as they are. I catch Scott’s scent and know that I am almost out of time. By the time I rush outside, pick up my faithful Jeep and manage to start running, Scott is at the front door yelling my name and banging on the door.

I get halfway to New Orleans before my strength is almost fully depleted and I have to refuel. I have a snack along the way before I actually start to drive instead of running and depleting the strength I’ll need for my return to my home. I haven’t been home in centuries, but I still know everything that has happened from when we were run out of New Orleans to the birth of my younger brother’s daughter, Hope. That story still amuses me.

My siblings and I have always held hope that our brother would come to his senses and realise that family  _is_  power, and not that fear makes you powerful. From the birth of his hybrid daughter, he seems to have come to understand this, and this is the only reason I am returning to New Orleans rather than running to another city. Although, if this does go bad, I’ve heard New York is lovely this time of year.

To: Elijah Mikaelson  
 _Elijah, I’m coming home. It all fell through. It lasted longer than usual this time, but they started asking questions. I’ll be in New Orleans in a couple days. I’m taking the scenic route through Colorado, Kansas, Missouri, Illinois, Indiana and Ohio to make a pit stop at an old friends.  
_ _Love, M._

From: Elijah Mikaelson  
 _It’s good to hear from you, brother. I have informed Rebekah and Niklaus of your arrival. They are delighted that you are returning. Hayley and Hope also await your arrival.  
_ _Love, Elijah._

I drive all night and half the next day with a smile on my face. By the time noon has come, I am almost at my destination; my pit stop. I made my pit stop Mystic Falls for a day or so to see some of my old friends - namely those of my Sire line. The Salvatore’s are unusually welcoming, but I quickly realise why as I see a blonde and a brunette sitting in their living room. Let’s just say that they weren’t exactly welcoming.

I end up pinned up against the wall by the blonde and the brunette while a dark skinned witch holds a white oak stake above my heart. Thankfully, before the Bennett witch can kill myself and her friends, Damon grabs the stake from her and throws it to Stefan, who takes it who knows where. Damon then convinces the blonde and brunette to let me go. Which they do they do reluctantly, I might add.

“Thanks for that, Damon,” I say, fixing my hoodie up. “I don’t particularly feel like dying today, or wiping you all out with me. Our numbers are low as it is.”

“Wait,” the blonde says. ” _This_  is the Sire of our bloodline?”

“At your service, Caroline. Such a beautiful name. Your’s too, Elena. You remind me so much of Tatia and Katerina, though they are, sadly, gone from this world.”

“Hey, hey!” Damon exclaims. “No flirting with my girl. Go get your own my friend. Or do you prefer the males?”

“I had one. She is a Banshee, but I had to leave her. Her name is Lydia. As for the ‘or do you prefer the males’ question, there is only  _one_  male. He is an Alpha, but I had to leave him too. His name is Derek.”

“A Banshee and a Werewolf? Man, I am sorry for you. Did she scream the first time you met and did he try to kill you?”

“After she was bitten, yes. Surprisingly, he didn’t try to. Unfortunately, I had to compel him, but I couldn’t bring myself to compel her. She knew everything right from the start.”

“Any new vamps on your side?”

I shake my head. “They all became something else. Scott, Isaac, Liam, Erica and Boyd all became Werewolves; Derek’s a born Alpha; Jackson was bitten and became a Kanima first; Peter and Cora are also born Werewolves; Jordan is a Hellhound; Malia is a Werecoyote; Kira’s a born Kitsune; Hayden, Corey and Theo are Chimera’s; and Lydia’s a Banshee. None of them could have been turned - except with the spell my mother used.”

I tell them stories until the sun begins to set. They send me off with alcohol and snacks, and I leave them with my best wishes and, for some reason, a group photo. I drive as fast as my Jeep allows me to, and manage to make it to New Orleans by the first rays of light the next morning. I consider checking the house on the plantation, but think better of it and head to our old home.

I pull up beside what I can tell is Rebekah’s car and get out, staring up at my home. I see a flicker of movement and my instincts kick in. I grab them by the throat and pin them against the building, not too hard as I can tell they’re human. I tear the oak stake out of their hand and throw it away, backing away as they start to struggle in my grip. At that, they stare at me strangely.

“Who  _are_  you?” they ask, the voice distinctly female. “What do you want? Why are you here?”

I grin. “You weren’t told of my arrival? I’m here for reasons that are my own, huntress, and I’ll kill any who get in my way. Be warned, I am worse than my brother if needs be.”

“Mieczyslaw,” Elijah says. “I should warn you not to kill the girl. She is dear to our brother.”


	3. New Orleans and a Crying Baby

**• cry •  
shed tears in distress, pain, or sorrow; a loud inarticulate shout or scream expressing a powerful feeling or emotion**

**◦ s t i l e s** **◦**

I look over at my brother and smile. His black and white three-piece suit and calm demeanor give him the appearance of a lawyer or someone soon to be married. Yet, at the same time, he looks trustworthy and approachable - both of which are true. The smile that graces his face reminds me of when we were human over one thousand years ago, and makes my undead heart give a leap of joy at seeing my older brother again.

“Elijah,” I greet, hugging him. “It has been too long. At least you’ve changed your hair.”

He chuckles. “I changed it a couple decades back. If you believe this is an improvement, wait until you see Niklaus.”

Elijah takes me inside and I can’t help but marvel at what we built all those centuries ago, and that it is still standing. I catch the eye of the slave that my brother adopted, and a growl rumbles in my chest, the man responding with his own growl. Marcellus and I got along just fine until he started chasing after Rebekah. At that, I turned hostile towards him and instantly told Klaus, the protective one over our little sister. He took care of it in his own way, but I still hold firm on my belief that Marcellus should have been killed.

A scent hits me and I look to the ground to see a small child stumbling towards me. I can tell that it is Hope by her scent, so, as she reaches for me, I reach down and pick her up, holding her to my side with my right arm and letting her play with my left hand. I am so caught up in my adorable little niece that I don’t notice the other hybrid barreling towards me until I am flying backwards, Hope beginning to slip from my grasp.

I hold her close to my chest and tighten my hold on her, not too tight as to break her. I turn so I am taking the entire force of the hit and Hope is protected by my body. I hit the wall seconds later and I feel my spine snap. I manage to turn my body once more so I land on my back on the ground, instead of my side where Hope definitely would have gotten hurt. I let out a groan as my spine heals, and sit up, still holding my niece close.

“Hayley!” Elijah exclaims, holding the hybrid back from another attack. “Stop it. Can’t you see he’s  _protecting_  her instead of hurting her? He means no harm to his family.”

I stand and make my way over to them. “Hayley, is it? I’m Stiles. Actually, if you want the truth, my name is Mieczyslaw Stilinski-Mikaelson. I’m not here to kill my niece or my family.”

Hayley stares at me with wide eyes. “I’m sorry. If I had of known it was you, I wouldn’t have attacked. Then again, Hope won’t go anywhere near a normal vampire, or someone she doesn’t know.”

“Hope knows we’re family, Don’t you, little monster?”

Hope giggles as I bop her nose, and none of us can help the smile that covers our faces. It’s impossible not to smile when a baby laughs, even if you are dead and a murderous monster such as myself. Even the coldest of supernatural will crack a smile if a child as adorable as her laughs; there’s no doubt about it. Hope’s smile begins to drop and mine drops in return, knowing that something must be wrong for her to do so.

She grasps my finger and puts it to her mouth.

“Little monster?” I ask, trying to pull my finger away. “That’s a bad idea. No drinking from Uncle Stiles. Hope, come on, baby. Let go.”

She stares innocently for a moment before she bites down on my finger, drawing my blood against my will. I hiss in pain and somehow manage to find a chair to sit on, knowing that it’s useless to pull her away from her food. I squeeze my eyes shut as memories flow from me to her through my blood, and I feel her fear at all the bloodshed and carnage start to grow, making me double my efforts of letting go.

“Hope,” I say in a strained voice. “Let go. You don’t want to see any of this, baby. You’re too young. Let go.”

“Stiles?” Hayley asks, worry lacing her voice. “What is she seeing?”

“Everything.”

I give one last pull and I manage to tear my finger from her mouth. A shrill scream leaves her mouth and I cover my ears, trying to block it out. I still hear screaming, and I hear Hayley trying to calm Hope down by giving her own blood. By the sounds of it, it isn’t working; all she wants is my blood, but I can’t have her seeing all that she will by drinking it. The screams double and I snap.

I take Hope and jam my finger back into her mouth, effectively silencing her screams. The blood starts to flow again and I bow my head, surrendering my blood and memories willingly. The memories she sees are those of my friends back in Beacon Hills, and I feel a single tear drop from my eye as Lydia and Derek appear, the redhead laughing at me and the sourwolf shaking his head with a small smile on his face, both of them helping me and a piece of red string tied around Lydia’s finger - the other end being held on the wall by Derek’s fingers as he pins it to a photo of a dead teenager.

“Lydia, Derek,” I breathe, squeezing my eyes shut. “Oh god. Lydia, I’m so sorry. Forgive me, Derek.”

“Who are Lydia and Derek?” a British voice says. “Some lovers I presume? You were never one for the ladies or the men.”

“Lydia’s a Banshee and Derek’s an Alpha. She is - was my best friend, and he was just some guy I liked.”

“It sounds like they are more to you than that, brother.”

“I love them. Too much.”

“Niklaus,” Rebekah says, her heels clacking on the ground. “Leave our brother alone. He just got here and, no doubt, needs rest before his wolf friends show up in two days.”

I stare at her. “Davina saw them. Great. Now I have to explain everything to everyone except Lydia, and then she’ll get hell for knowing and not telling them. Just  _perfect_. I so need this right now.”

“You have two and a half days, brother,” Elijah says. “We’ll think of something.”

Hope lets go of my finger and I hand her back to Hayley, heading back to my Jeep and ignoring the voices of my siblings as they try to talk to me. I grab my bags out pf it before jumping up to the top floor’s balcony, finding my room still intact and the way I left it centuries ago. For some reason, Marcellus hasn’t moved anything or burnt it all, and, for once, I find myself liking the kid for the first time in centuries.

I rush around my room in a literal blur of motion and clean it top to bottom. I then find myself using the art skills I had hidden to paint my walls and ceiling. By the time I am done, I am splattered with black, white, red, blue, green and yellow paint. I admire the  _Star Wars_  mural I have painted, not having missed a single character or have done them wrong.

After I have packed my meager belongings into the draws, I collapse onto my new bed and mattress that I am guessing Elijah got me. I can tell he got me it as it is an almost exact replica of my one from Beacon Hills. I guess that he didn’t want me to feel isolated from my old life. I whisper a thanks and hear a reply off Elijah, saying that Rebekah had helped him and that they had more for me tomorrow so I feel more at home.

My phone starts to ring and I answer it on instinct. “Hey. Stiles here.”

“You have some explaining to do,” a deep voice growls. “You have the whole  _Pack_  in a frenzy.”

“Hey, sourwolf. I’m sorry about that. I didn’t mean to cause that. I should have erased it all.”

“I will rip your throat out if you even try.”

“With your teeth?”

“Yes, Stiles. With my teeth.”

“It won’t kill me, but you’re welcome to.”

“We’re going to be in New Orleans by Monday. You have a lot of explaining to do. For the Pack, except Lydia, that is.”

“I know, Der. I know.”

“After that, we need to have a talk. None of the Pack are going to be listening, and I don’t want your siblings, their bodyguards, or even the wolf girl to be listening in on it. Promise me, Stiles. This is between you and I.”

“I promise, sourwolf.”

“Good. Now, anyone you don’t want to come?”

I pause. “Everyone can come. Even Peter. He and my brother can have a nice little chat about how your uncle tried to kill me multiple times, and also attempt to turn me. Which would have ended up with him dead anyway.”

“Alright. Peter’s coming.”

“Okay, Der. See you on Monday?”

“Of course, Stiles. Goodnight, hyperactive spaz.”

“Goodnight, sourwolf.”

Derek hangs up.

“I love you.”

The background freezes and I stand up, throwing the phone onto the bed. I look you all in the eyes and grin, my fangs on full display.

“Okay. I should explain,” I say, pushing my hand through my hair. “My name is Mieczyslaw ‘Stiles’ Stilinski-Mikaelson and I am a thousand year old Original Hybrid that is in love with a bubbly strawberry blonde Banshee called Lydia, and a grumpy sour Alpha Werewolf called Derek (also known as sourwolf). I have a lot of explaining to do to my Pack in two days time, and, if they don’t attempt to kill me, I will still be Pack.”


	4. An Alpha, a Dagger and a Scream

**• scream**   **•  
****give a long, loud, piercing cry or cries expressing extreme emotion or pain**

**◦ s t i l e s** **◦**

A day and a half have gone by since Derek and I talked, on the phone I mean. He and I have been sending texts back and forth, and I learnt some interesting things about the sourwolf. Let’s just say that when he’s in a good mood, he is quite open to telling me things that his normal self would growl at me for asking. I’m surprised at half the things he tells me.

 **To: Sourwolf**  
_You’re telling me that you don’t actually hate Star Wars?!_

 **From: Sourwolf**  
_That’s exactly what I’m telling you, Stiles. I’m going to regret telling you that aren’t I?_

 **To: Sourwolf**  
_Depends how much you don’t hate it. Also, that means you might like my room here._

 **From: Sourwolf**  
_Did you just invite me to do something, Stilinski? It sure sounded like it._

 **To: Sourwolf**  
_Maybe I did. Maybe I didn’t._

 **From: Sourwolf**  
_Are you flirting or making more sexual innuendos?_

 **To: Sourwolf**  
_Just get your asses here. Break road rules. I can get you out of trouble. Don’t you worry. Just hurry up._

 **From: Sourwolf**  
_Yes, Stiles. We will be there in a couple of hours._

The hours seem to drag by, by, in reality, they pass at a normal speed. Well, normal for humans. Rebekah and Hayley are speeding around our home; Elijah and Marcel are taking care of the so called ‘Daywalkers’; Cami and Klaus have vanished to who knows where, to do who knows what; Hope is playing with a wolf pup; and I am just pacing around my room.

At first, I wanted to tell the Pack about this life, but I decided against it. They would have tried to kill my family, and, in turn, they would have been killed themselves. The thing is, they are not all people who think things through. They are majorly impulsive, and that is due to them being wolves.

Lydia and Derek would have been the only ones who had a level head when my compulsion stopped working on them. Well, Lydia would have helped Derek explain to the Pack what was going on. You see, I told Derek everything at first, and then compelled him to forget at his request. He didn’t want to have to lie to the Pack.

All thoughts leave my mind when a scent hits me. They have entered New Orleans. A small group of Daywalkers surround the cars and lead the Pack to my house, barely dealing with the Pack’s scents of wolf, death and chimera. I hear the faint growls of the Daywalkers that remained here, as well as Marcellus’ growl of attempted dominance over my Pack.

At that, my feet move faster than ever.

The next thing I know is my hand wrapped around the darker man’s throat. My eyes turn black with an silver ring, similar to my younger brother’s, and my teeth elongate, a deep, guttering growl leaving my mouth. My nails lengthen along with my rage and pierce his neck, blood trickling down his neck and trying to heal almost instantaneously.

A scream sounds and everyone covers their ears. Instead of following their actions, I turn my head in the direction of the scream and feel my teeth shrink back to normal length. Lydia’s mouth is open and a piercing wail is leaving it, causing my family to fall to their knees in pain. As her green eyes meet my dark ones, her scream cuts off and her mouth closes, a small grin on her face.

“Lydia Martin,” I say, letting go of Marcellus and speeding over to her. “You’re a sight for sore eyes. It took you long enough to get here.”

Lydia pulls me into a hug and squeezes me tightly. “You shouldn’t have run off like that. There was no need for it, Stilinski. You’re such an idiotic person.”

A growl resonates through the room and my family goes on high alert. They stand behind me and bare their fangs at the perpetrator. My eyes flicker to the red tinted gaze of my old best friend, and I let out a chuckle. He growls again, a smirk covering his cheeky face, and crouches. I do the same and everyone moves back.

He jumps at me and I respond instantly. My arms wrap themselves around his torso as his clawed hands reach for my neck. We land on the floor and go rolling, scratching at every inch of bare skin and leaving pools of blood in our trail. I get the upper hand and send him flying into the wall, dust filling the room along with a grunt of pain and a snap.

I roll onto my haunches and grin, my eyes pitch black and my claws out. I train my eyes on Scott’s moving form and tilt my head to the side as he collapses again. It then hits me that he is a slower healer than myself - even if he is a wolf. The dust clears and I see him laying on the ground, a huge grin on his face, and his eyes and face back to normal.

“I got you, Stiles,” he chuckles.

I look down at my side and see a silver dagger buried there. I recognise it instantly and a growl rumbles in my chest. He had one of the daggers. Thankfully, he didn’t have mountain ash on it and didn’t stab it in my heart. My entire family would have his head on a pike. No words needed, and no one would be able to stop them.

“Yes,” I reply, pulling it out and holding it in my hand. “Yes, you did, McCall.”


	5. A Friend In Trouble

**• trouble**   **•  
****difficulty or problems; cause distress or anxiety to**

**\- Stiles Point of View -**

The Pack stare in horror as I pull the silver dagger out, the edges grating on my ribs as I do so, and I can hear them swallow loudly as the hole heals faster than any of them have seen before. I see their eyes flicker to Scott and turn as wide as saucers as they notice that he hasn’t even begun to heal. My eyes follow theirs and narrow when I see the blood trickling down his side, the flow not even stopping to allow him to heal.

I walk over to the almost Alpha and help him stand, my hand under his elbow and balancing him as he tries to regain his footing. When he loses it, I instantly pick him up and zoom to one of the many spare rooms Elijah prepared for the arrival of the Pack. I gently lay him on the bed and pull up his shirt. I immediately put pressure on the wound as blood begins to pour out and curse. I yell for Lydia and Derek to get to the room, and I hear them running as fast as possible to get to me.

“Lydia, put pressure on his wound,” I order. “Derek, you’re going to need to hold him down. This is going to hurt him like hell.”

They take their designated places and Derek looks at me. “What are you going to do?”

“First, get whatever is stopping the healing process out of him. Then, if he still can’t heal, I’m going to have to heal him. That won’t be pretty.”

“What do you mean  _heal him_? What are you?”

“My blood isn’t just one species, sourwolf, and neither is Scott’s. He may be almost fully wolf, but he still has human in him because he wasn’t born a wolf like you, Peter and Cora. My blood is of two completely different species - maybe even three to four if you want to count my heritage - but it’s mainly two.”

I cut Derek off from saying anything else by digging my clawed hand into Scott’s side. A howl resonates through the French Quarter and I growl, warning Scott and everyone else to remain quiet. Blood bubbles out of the wounds and my eyes shift, my claws lengthening and finding the small sliver of my claw that Scott’s body refused to give up when I scratched him.

I grip it between my claws and yank it out of the wolf’s body, a grunt leaving him. His wound heals slowly, but the blood pulses out, constantly stopping the healing process. I growl and bite my wrist, pressing it firmly to Scott’s slightly open mouth. His eyes blow wide and everyone sees the red tinge grow slightly in his wolf eyes.

“Hold him down!” I growl.

Scott begins to buck on the bed and a surprised yelp comes from Lydia. I grab her wrist and pull her behind me, out of the way of Scott’s flailing limbs. Derek growls and Liam runs into the room, pinning Scott’s legs down as Derek works on pinning Scott’s upper body down. Blood runs from Scott’s mouth and I roll my eyes, pushing my wrist fully into his mouth.

“Swallow it, McCall!” I snarl, my eyes flashing a dangerous shade of red. “Swallow it yourself or I’ll compel your ass again!”

At that all fight leaves his body. It collapses back onto the bed and he swallows the blood, his body instantly healing and all signs of distress and pain leaving his face. His eyes change back to their normal brown and meet my brilliant silver and black eyes. I try to tear my wrist away from his mouth as my memories work their way from myself to Scott, but his hand breaks free of Derek’s hold and grips my wrist tightly.

“Scott, no,” I say, shaking my head violently. “Don’t you dare. You’re not ready for this.”

He closes his eyes and starts to gulp my blood quicker. I growl warningly and then fall to my knees, the loss of blood beginning to take effect. Lydia and Derek are at my side instantly and are making sure I’m okay. I try not to brush their kindness off, but it’s difficult considering the memory that Scott is seeing.

This is the one not even my family know about.

The day I slaughtered them all.


	6. The Great Dýr

•  **dýr**  •  
 **Old Norse-English for ‘beast’ and/or ‘animal’**

**\- Stiles Point of View -**

The smell of smoke is clear in the air and a small hint of rust is mixed within it. The ash crunches beneath my boots every step I take and the unsettling feeling in my gut worsens. I mean, how could it not? Everything I had built in this formerly barren land has just been burnt to the ground by the very people I once loved and trusted.

The small piles under the ash make the hair on my arms stand straight and a shiver to travel down my spine. The wind blows slightly and ash blows off the one closest to me, revealing the charred bones of my former lover. The necklace clutched in her bony hand has barely been scathed - the pendant itself all that remains of the tightly woven necklace.

A guttural snarl rumbles in my chest and I feel my eyes flash pure silver for a split second before I regain control of myself. She was the only other Nogitsune I had found in over 2000 years. This whole village was a sanctuary for Kitsune - no matter which of the thirteen they were, just as long as they didn’t kill.

There are thirteen different kinds of Kitsune, and each have a corresponding element. There are the Heaven or Celestial or Prime, Void or Nogitsune or Dark or Kukan or Yako, Wind, Spirit, Fire, Earth, River, Ocean, Mountain, Forest, Thunder, Time and Sound (or Music). One of the most important things to a Kitsune is freedom, and that is what they had here before their home was burnt to the very ground they lived upon.

I pick up the pendant and the symbols on both side dig into my hand as I grip it tightly. I relax my hand and see that the valknut has left an imprint on my palm and that the triskelion has made small indents on my fingers. These are my symbols. They have been for millennia, and they will be for many millennia more.

The sound of maniacal laughter breaks me from my thoughts and the hair on my body rises, the sickening feeling in my gut worsening. They’re still here. Even after everything they have done, they still have the guts to remain in the home that they burnt to the ground and incidentally ended up angering the remaining occupant, and creator, of said home.

My emotions take control, but I still remember everything.

The ground speeds beneath my feet as I run towards the laughter, and my eyes turn almost pure silver. The scent of their pure glee and pride shoots through my senses and a growl rips itself from my mouth. The growl didn’t alert them to my presence - one of them incidentally turning alerted them. They were too slow, even for Viking warriors.

One of my clawed hands digs into the smallest ones throat and pierces his windpipe, whilst my other one shoves the warrior charging at me away. I jerk my arm back and the warrior’s throat comes out with it - blood streaming down his chest and my arm, and a vicious smile on my face. I drop the hunk of flesh to the ground unceremoniously and turn to face the others, tilting my head to the side.

“Who’s next?” I ask, grinning and baring my elongated teeth. “And is it going to be a challenge?”

As expected, they all charge at me. I punch one in the gut and flip him over, almost breaking his back. With another, I knock his legs out from under him and break them in the process. As I continue my way through the small army, bones get broken and limbs get torn from their respective homes, but none of them die - not yet.

I crouch down in front of the leader and tilt my head. “Why did you attack us? What did we do to provoke you?”

She spits on me. “You are the great dýr that killed many of our kin! You deserve to die! You are the dýr!”

“You don’t know whom you disrespect and accuse do you? And you never will.”

I spin around and grab the youngest by the ribcage. He whimpers and struggles against my hold, causing my nails to bury into him. He cries out and the woman behind me reaches for him. I look back and her and grin. My teeth elongate and I bury them into the boy’s upper arm, sending wave upon wave of pain and venom into his system, making him scream so loud he ruined his vocal cords.

I drop him to the ground and stare at his writhing form for a second before a dagger buries itself into my foot. I snarl at the perpetrator and kick him in the face. I kick him hard enough that the handle buries itself into the underside of the jaw and nicks his carotid artery, making him a dead man either way.

Anger, hatred and sorrow flow through me, sending my mind in all different directions. I want to curl up in a ball and cry my heart out, and at the same time I want to kill everyone and everything. I choose the latter. Of course.


	7. Death Incarnate

**• incarnate •  
embodied in human form; embody or represent**

**\- Stiles Point of View -**

Hatred flows through me and I feel an insatiable need to feel their blood on my hands. I launch myself at the nearest Viking warrior and rip them limb from limb, their pain flowing into me as they die. Blood splatters the ash covered ground beneath my feet and steam rises from the ground as the almost acidic blood hits the ash.

Three more Vikings get slaughtered and their blood covers me from head to toe by the time I have killed them, their body parts scattered all over the ash. I stalk towards the leader and grab her by the throat. She squirms in my grip and I shove her against one of the remaining walls, huge and rusty nails going straight through her arms, legs and torso, and holding her in place against the wall.

“Who told you that you could kill us all and live to tell the tale?” I hiss, my eyes now pure silver with bloodlust. “Who told you that you would go to Valhalla for this? Who told you that the Norn’s and Valkyries would spare you from this fate and take you there? Whoever it was has no clue who they’re messing with!”

I dig my claws into her thigh and scrape them along her thigh bone down to her knee before pulling them out and licking the blood off them. She screams and writhes against the wall, the nails tearing larger holes into her body. I snap her fingers one by one and grin as she screeches at every broken bone.

“You are going to pay severely for their, and your, crimes. You cannot escape this.”

“You are going to be punished for this!”

I rip her fingers off and her scream sounds, birds leaving their perches in the trees and animals scurrying to safety. She continues to condemn me and I break her arms, creating large gashes where her bones protrude from her tattooed arms and causing rivers of blood to stream from her arms. I cut the bottom of her shirt off and draw the valknut on her stomach in her blood, as well as adding the triskelion beside it.

“Now they know who has killed you, you murderer. Also, don’t choke.”

I grin up at her and rip out her tongue, blood profusely pouring from her mouth. She starts to choke and I shake my head in mock disappointment. Her blood begins to clot in her mouth and turn a deep shade of red.

“I’m guessing you have about five to ten minutes to live at the rate you’re bleeding out. Such a pity, and such a waste of such a precious life. Too bad you won’t live to see it end.”

Her heart stops as soon as I rip it out. Her eyes fly wide and she lets out a gurgle, blood pouring from her mouth at her attempted scream. I crush her heart before her eyes and her head falls forward, her chin landing on her chest and blood trickling down her torso. I wipe the blood off my hand onto her half bloody clothes and walk away, carelessly kicking a corpse out of my way as I go.

**__________**

I tear my wrist away from Scott’s mouth and collapse back onto someone’s chest. I look up and faintly make out my older brother’s face. He smiles softly at me and pushes my hair out of my face. I struggle to sit up, and he helps me find a comfortable position so I can see everyone in the room - even the new person whom I haven’t seen in centuries.

“Kol,” I breathe. “Malachi. What are you two doing here?”

My brother smiles. “When Rebekah told us you had come home I just had to see you, little brother.”

Kai smirks. “As for me, your dear brother dragged me along. I must admit, I’m not complaining, but I am confused as to why there are a pack of Class B wolves in the French Quarter.”

“They were Pack.. I left.. Something happened..” I say, my eyes fluttering as my body struggles to heal itself after the ordeal it just went through. “Goddamn.. Not healing..”

Kol hovers his wrist in front of me and I am too weak to protest as he makes a small cut and pushes said wrist into my mouth. I feebly grip his arm and hold it steady as I try not to gulp down his blood. Kol has always been here for me since the moment I met him over two thousand years ago, and so has Kai for centuries I have known him.

I lied about no one knowing about what I did all those centuries before. Kol and Kai were the two I told about it when they had their dark periods, just to let them know that they weren’t alone in all of it. They didn’t hate or reject me for it, rather they respected me more and helped me deal with whatever guilt I had remaining from that day - which was not much I can tell you that.

Kai hovers over Kol and I, worry alight in his deep eyes. “What have you been up to, my friend? It seems as though time has not been kind to you.”

I roll my eyes and look pointedly at him.

“Oh shut it. I know it hasn’t been kind for me nor Kol either, but we hoped it would be better for you.”

“KOL!” a girl screeches, shoving the door open and running over to us. She pulls him into the best hug she can without detaching me from Kol’s wrist. “You goddamn bastard! You just up and left!”

“Davina, darling,” Kol says, taking his wrist away from me and wrapping his arms around the frail witch. “I didn’t have much choice. I had something I needed to do. I’m back now, and that’s all that matters.”

Kai helps me stand and lets me use him as something to support my weight on. We stare at the Original Vampire and the all-powerful witch in their tight embrace with a slight shock before we are all broken out of our little moment by a growl. The growl comes from Scott (of course) and it makes us all turn to face him.

His eyes are almost fully red, and are alight with fury. “Do you not have any remorse for what you did?! How could you do such a thing?!”

I chuckle. “I am the Original Hybrid 1.0, and I don’t have remorse for what I did. They slaughtered my family - my lover! They should be glad I didn’t do the same to them! They sure as hell deserved it!”

“We don’t kill people, Stiles!”

“THEY WEREN’T PEOPLE!”

The entire room shakes with my rage and everyone looks at me in shock as my eyes turn a molten orange. I send the wolves flying back against the wall, and accidentally send Davina flying, but she manages to save herself and Kol and Kai before they get hurt. I slam the door shut and it remains shut even with the might of three Originals and a hybrid pounding against it and trying to break it.

“What the hell are you?” Scott croaks out.

I look up. “I’m your worst nightmare.”


	8. A Match Made in Hell

**• hell •  
a place regarded in various religions as a spiritual realm of evil and suffering, often traditionally depicted as a place of perpetual fire beneath the earth where the wicked are punished after death**

**\- Stiles Point of View -**

“You sure as hell are a monster,” Scott snarls. “You slaughtered humans!”

My eyes darken. “They weren’t human, Scotty Boy. They were Fae, and the worst kind. They would kill for no other reason than their own pleasure! My family were just playthings to them! I raised those children like they were my own! And they slaughtered those children without a single drop of remorse! They were the monsters!”

“The way you killed them shows that you are the monster! The one that I should have killed the second I met him!”

My eyes turn molten orange and Scott starts to sweat, his face turning red and his eyes almost pure gold once again. I drop him to the floor and he writhes on the ground, screams leaving his open mouth and everyone staring at me in horror. A hand lands on my shoulder and I close my eyes, making them return to normal and stopping the pain.

I cancel out all my ability has caused and my family burst into the room, the rest of the Pack following instantly. Their eyes land on me first and then move to Scott’s prone form. Liam and Kira run to said wolf and make sure he’s alright. The rest of the wolves that were pinned to the wall drop and look between myself and the former True Alpha with widened eyes - even Lydia takes a step back from me.

“He’s alive,” I say, walking out the door. “He’s just not an Alpha any longer, and he never will regain the status.”

I am halfway to my room when Isaac yells at me.

“Who’s the Alpha, Stiles?”

“You can figure it out on your own. No cheating.”

I speed to my room and close the door behind me, locking it. I fall backwards onto my bed and groan, covering my eyes and mentally cursing myself for being so stupid. I don’t hear the door open, but I do hear it close and four sets of footsteps walk towards me. I uncover my eyes and look at who entered my room, a laugh escaping my mouth.

“It’s always your four, isn’t it?” I ask, dropping my head back onto the bed. “You always follow me around like lost pups.”

Lydia sits cross-legged on my bed, Derek sits on my windowsill like old times, Kai drops the floor and lounges on my beanbag, and Kol shoved me into a sitting position before sitting on the other side of the bed, his arm wrapped around my shoulder. My head drops onto his shoulder and I sigh, enjoying the warmth of my older brother and the presence of my friends.

“What are you, Stiles?” Derek asks, his eyes flickering between normal, gold, blue and red. “What are you and what have you done to Isaac and myself?”

I smile and close my eyes. “You and Isaac are a bit of everything. You are Alpha, Beta, killers, and even a little bit of what I am. Not enough to make you immortal though. As for myself, that’s more complicated than what you are.”

Kol nudges me. “You need to tell them, brother. They are Pack - they deserve to know.”

“I’m a Hybrid.”

Lydia tilts her head to the side. “Just a Hybrid?”

“I’m not just any Hybrid, Lyds. I am  _the_  Hybrid. Niklaus may be the Vampire-Werewolf Hybrid, but he is nothing compared to me. My blood is more special than any of you can imagine, and so is my heritage. It’s a confusing story, or so I’ve been told.”

Kai rolls his eyes. “Just tell the wolf boy and your little Banshee friend. It’s not that confusing. It’s just hard to wrap your head around.”

“I was born a Kitsune, but not just any Kitsune. I was born a Nogitsune.”

Derek’s eyes narrow and he growls. “So that whole Nogitsune possession thing that happened to you was what? Your Nogitsune side taking full control?”

I nod. “It was because of that sacrifice we did to find Allison’s father, Scott’s mother and the Sheriff. Anyway, I was born Nogitsune. That means I reach a certain age and stop aging. For me, I reached eighteen and then I stopped. When I reached eighteen, something else happened to me. I Shifted.”

“You what?”

“Shifted. You see, I was born a Nogitsune due to my mother being a Kitsune, but my father was not a human. He was a Shifter. Shifter’s can change into anything - living, dead, inanimate. He was no ordinary Shifter. He was the first. That made me stronger than any other born, or turned, Shifter. It also made me partially immortal, but it meant I had an extra weakness as well.”

“What weakness?” Lydia asks, curiosity alight in her hazel eyes.

“Silver. Werewolves aren’t the only creatures that have silver as a weakness, but, unlike Shifters, Werewolves die when they get silver stuck in them. Silver only weakens Shifter’s, but doesn’t fully kill us. Iridium and Vamptonite are also our other weaknesses, but only decapitation can kill us. Good luck getting close enough though. With our superhuman strength, speed and agility it is almost impossible for an average human to kill us - born Shifter’s anyway.”

“Only born?”

“Turned Shifter’s are considerably weaker and slower because they’re only half-bloods - half human and half Shifter. They are easy prey to Hunters and other beings - but especially Hunters. Luckily for born Shifter’s, we don’t have to worry about Hunters. Those animals only seem interested in killing the half-bloods, but only when they act up and start killing innocent people.”

Derek rolls his eyes. “Hunters are a pain in the ass. Even Allison’s family get on my nerves, not to mention the goddamn Winchesters.”

“Anyway, born Nogitsune and Shifter. Around two or three millennia later I get myself into quite the predicament. You see, after I had lost my cool and slaughtered the entire race of the Fae that had killed my family, I had hundreds of Hunters chasing me - even into the next generations. Due to that, I had to go somewhere no one had heard of me. So, I went to the Old World.”

Kol grins. “Here we go. I love this part.”

I narrow my eyes at him before continuing the story. “I met the Mikaelson family. Esther and Mikael happily took me in as their child, but I was actually their ancestor. So that was an awkward conversation to have, but they accepted me nonetheless. They only had Freya and a young Finn at the time, but soon along came Elijah, then the half-blood Niklaus, then little Kol over here, then Rebekah and finally Henrik. Freya died before Elijah was born because of the plague, well, that’s what we were all told anyway, and then Henrik died when him and Niklaus decided to go watch Class A Werewolves shift on a Full Moon. None of them questioned who I was. Esther and Mikael told them all that I was the twin of Freya, and even little Finn believed it because he was so young at the time.”

“Hey, don’t you go crying on me, big brother.”

“Says you. You’re crying too. Anyway, after Henrik’s death, Esther and Mikael lost their minds to grief and rage. Scared to lose the rest of their children to death, Esther turned them into creatures that were stronger, faster and more powerful than the Class A Werewolves. She even turned me - making me stronger and deadlier than I already was. We drank the blood of the doppelganger Tatia to complete our transformation, but we weren’t expecting the downsides to the spell.

The sun that once gave us warmth and life could take it away in an instant. The White Ash tree that had also given us this life could take it away. The flowers at it’s base burned us and prevented compulsion. The neighbours that once welcomed us into their homes had to invite us in. None of that could compare to the hunger and complete lust for blood. We each took lives, and that was the night we found out that Niklaus was not of Mikael’s blood - he was the offspring of Esther and a Class A Alpha of the Pack that had killed Henrik.”

Kol looks down. “Our father beat him for the first time that night.”

“After I took my first kill as a Vampire, an ability awoke within me. It is said that you cannot be both a Vampire and a Witch, but that’s a lie. You see, Esther had given me more than one gift in order to keep her children safe - she had given me magic. I was able to use her magic to protect her children and herself, and, when she died, all that magic was given to me. I have all the power of the strongest witch in history - not even Davina has as much as I do. As Esther is on the Other Side, she channels the magic of all the dead witches into me. I have access to every witch’s power when they die, and, to cut that access off, you would have to kill me.”

At that Lydia and Derek look at me in horror. “Can you be killed?”

I grin. “No. I can’t be killed. You see, with combination of Nogitsune, Shifter, Witch, Vampire and a little something else I became undefeatable, immortal and invincible. You can weaken me, but you can’t kill me. No way in hell.”

“What is the something else?” Kai asks, a frown on his face.

A matching frown covers Kol’s face. “You never mentioned this before.”

“It’s actually more than one thing,” I explain, my eyes flickering to a brilliant red. “I have the power of a Class A, B and C Alpha Werewolf, and I have a little something that no supernatural creature has ever had before.”

They all stare at me with fear, and only Derek has the guts to speak. “What else do you have?”

“I am a Half-Blood of an Angel and a Demon.”

My eyes change to one pure black eye and one pure white eye, my lips parting in a grin. Everyone stares at me in horror and fear, the stench almost making me gag and throw up. I change my eyes back to their natural whiskey brown and they settle slightly, their fear slightly diminishing.

“As I said earlier, I am your worst nightmare. Although I said that, I’m not going to kill any of you.”


	9. Invictus

**• invictus •  
Latin for ‘unconquered’ or ‘undefeated’**

**\- Stiles Point of View -**

Kol, Kai, Lydia and Derek stare at me with a mixture of emotions that send my brain haywire and ignites my usually inactive flee instinct. By nature, I am not one to flee, but I still have the occasional instinct to run for my life - and occasionally my sanity. Right now, it’s my sanity that I want to keep.

Kol’s eyes meet mine and he elbows me. “Don’t just sit there in silence. There’s more to your origin story.”

I roll my eyes, but continue anyway. “Not much happened for the next several centuries until I ran into one particular little witch, or warlock if you prefer. He was a pain in my ass, and still is this very day. Malachai Parker, you goddamn little bitch. He’s a wonderful witch, but he’s a little bitch. Couldn’t even manage to kill his whole family on his own. I had to help him. Poor child.”

Kai glares at me. “I was going perfectly fine until someone butted in.”

“You were half dead and strung onto a pole, you dumb nut. You call that perfectly fine?”

“Whatever. Just keep going. You’re at the good part.”

“Either way, he would have died no matter what I did. So, I cut the bloody witch down and healed him. Then he tried to kill me too. So, then I kind of snapped his next. Let’s just say that none of his family were happy about that. They wanted to punish him. Death is a punishment fitting for a killer, but they didn’t want to kill him. They had wanted to stick him in some world thing. Like a cage that he couldn’t escape.”

“It was a prison world,” Kai mutters, his eyes darkening. “I was born a Siphoner, and then I became a partial Witch when I merged with all my siblings and took their magic. Because I was born a Siphoner, I was one of the few that could become a natural Hybrid of a Witch and Vampire, unlike Stiles over there. I was left in a 1903 prison world with other Siphoners by a Bennett witch and became a Hybrid thanks to a Salvatore turning me. She was a crazy woman, I can tell you that.”

“Lillian Salvatore. Mother of Damon and Stefan Salvatore. All of my Sire line.”

“Does that mean..?”

“I am your Sire. Yes. Anyway, not of import at this time. I killed him, and he died with my blood in his system. Ergo, he came back in transition and drained his father of his blood to complete said transition. Then I had to make the idiot a Daylight ring so he didn’t burn to pieces. Either way, we killed his entire family. He merged with his siblings and took their magic, and I killed the rest of the Gemini Coven. Now he’s the last remaining survivor, which means he can initiate witches into his coven because he is the leader of the Gemini Coven.”

“I-”

Kai gets cut off as I jump from my bed and straight through my bedroom door. My arms wrap themselves around Scott’s waist and we go flying over the balcony, wood flying everywhere. WE land on the hard ground, myself on top of Scott with my fangs bared, and Scott crushed between the ground and myself. His eyes are narrowed with anger and his claws are buried in my side.

I rip his claws out and my eyes turn molten orange. Scott starts to sweat and turn red as I get off him and walk away. He whimpers in pain and the next second his friends are by his side and fussing over him. I sit on one of the chairs and stare at the small commotion, my eyes staying their molten orange as my four friends appear next to me and take in the scene with their own eyes.

“Stiles!” Davina yells, bending over the balcony. “This is enough! You’re hurting your friend!”

I glance up at her. “He came to kill me. Technically it’s only self defence.”

She rolls her eyes and walks away. “Whatever you think. Goddamn idiotic Mikaelson’s.”

I return my gaze to the writhing Werewolf and find that he is in a pool of his own sweat by this stage. I meet Isaac’s gaze and he raises his eyebrow at me, his eyes flickering between three different colours. I shrug and put my hands behind my head, ignoring Lydia telling me that I need to stop.

“I think that’s long enough, brother,” Niklaus says, barely looking up from his book as he walks up the stairs. “I don’t want to have to clean up another melted creature.”

“Whatever, Niklaus,” I say, rolling my eyes but cancelling my magic nonetheless.

Scott’s deep, ragged breathing fills the room and Kira places Scott’s head on her lap, pushing his hair out of his face and wiping the sweat away at the same time. Liam meets my hardened gaze and his eyes flicker gold for a second before Derek growls at him and they turn normal again and he turns back to Scott.

Isaac walks over to me. “What did you do to him?”

I shrug. “I made his blood boil. Literally. If I had kept it up, or turned the heat up, I would have literally melted him. I accidentally did it to another Werewolf several centuries ago. It was quite messy, and not a pretty sight.”

“You are one special person.”

“I am the Original Hybrid. I have to be.”


	10. A Little Chat and Pack Bonds

**• bond •  
a force or feeling that unites people; a shared emotion or interest**

**\- Stiles Point of View -**

I tell everyone to stay away from me and get their things into their rooms, ignoring the looks I am getting from the entire Pack and my family. They don’t know what’s going through my head, or what is happening to me. They’re never going to know. None of them can know. Never. They would try to stop me from doing what I have to do.

“What are you muttering about?” a deep voice asks, making me spin around. “You’re making no sense, Stiles. What’s going on?”

I narrow my eyes at the now Alpha. “What are you doing here, Derek? I told you to stay away.”

“You’re freaking the Pack out more. I need to make sure you’re alright. So does Lydia and those Vampires that keep following you around.”

“Kol is my descendant and Kai is my best friend. Don’t ever call them Vampires in that tone again. They are more my family than the Pack ever was. They’ve been by my side for  _centuries_ , Derek, and you guys have barely been here for me over the past four years. I’d choose them in a heartbeat over you. There’s no choice really.”

“Do we mean that little to you?”

“In the big scheme of things, yes. Yes you do. I’m sorry if that hurts you, but it’s the truth.”

His eyes flash at my words. “It does hurt, Stiles. You are Pack. You know that. Can you feel the Pack Bond?”

I close my eyes and a series of brightly coloured strings appear on my closed eyelids. I smile and pluck at the threads, watching them vibrate and grow stronger under my watch. The colours grow brighter and my stomach warms at the sensation of the Pack Bond growing between us, and at the addition of my family.

Erica’s brilliant gold thread is tightly joined to everyone, but is thicker and stronger with Boyd. Boyd’s light blue thread is the same as Erica’s and where their threads meet there is a bright white section. The smallness of the white section makes me roll my eyes and pluck at it, feeling the shock roll through Erica and Boyd at the sensation.

Allison’s pale pink thread is connected strongly with Isaac’s lime green thread, and the white section is covering half of their threads - meaning they have completed the marking part of being Mates. Both of their threads are slightly stronger than the usual Pack Bond thread where they connect to Scott - showing that there was once a relationship there. Scott’s vibrant orange thread is connected to Kira’s saffron thread the strongest and is slowly weakening between everyone else - a result of not being an Alpha any longer.

Liam’s sea green thread is the same as Allison and Isaac’s threads, but with Hayden’s strangely coral thread. Aiden and Ethan have a strong bond between themselves and their Mates. Their similarly coloured threads - Ethan’s being violet and Aiden’s being lilac strangely enough - are strong with Danny’s cream thread and Malia’s earthy green thread with the same white areas as Liam’s and Hayden’s threads.

Malia’s thread is slightly stronger connected to Theo’s yellow thread. Theo’s, Jackson’s and Cora’s threads are surprisingly all connected to each other like Mates. Jackson’s speckled green and black thread - representing his Kanima past - and Cora’s grey thread - showing her close call with death a few years back - are melded with Theo’s. Corey’s almost invisible thread is connected to Mason’s smoking thread, the Mate Bond obvious.

Parrish’s rippling fire thread is weakly connected to everyone, but it is slightly stronger where it connects to Lydia’s brilliant red thread. From Lydia there was a strong connection to Peter, Derek and myself. Peter’s pitch black thread is connected to everyone, but lacks a Mate Bond. Derek’s bronze thread is strongly connected to everyone - showing that he is the Alpha - and is also strongly connected to Lydia’s and mine.

My family’s threads are connected to everyone, but remain strongest with myself, each other and their Mates. Davina’s and Kol’s have the brightest white connection of them all, and then Kai’s connection to all his siblings within him is almost too bright to look at, but his Mate Bond astounded me - he is Mated to my witch friend, Allana.

The threads from everyone shoot to me and I jolt at the impact, my pure silver threads shooting out and connecting to the many coloured threads. The ones joining Derek, Lydia and myself are almost Mate Bonds, but aren’t thick enough and only have the smallest amount of white - even less than Boyd and Erica’s Mate Bond.

“You have no idea what this feels like, sourwolf,” I say softly. “You can’t see how amazing this is, and I wish you all could.”

“You can share it,” Kai says, the grin obvious in his voice. “You know what to do. Push it into their minds and past their extremely weak defences. You can do it.”

I open my eyes and they flare multiple colours, every colour they can possibly be. The keep changing until they stay pure silver, a grin on my face. I push out my mental abilities and force my way past everyone’s mental defences. They try to push me out, but to no avail. I force the image of the Pack Bonds into their minds, and their shock reverberates through me as they see how intimately connected we all are.

“There is so much dependency in this Pack. This is how a Pack is meant to be. All these connections - Pack Bonds and Mate Bonds alike - are what makes a Pack a Pack. There is no doubt that we are the strongest Pack to ever walk the earth since my Pack of Kitsune all those millennia ago.”

None of them make a sound, all in awe of our connection.

My eyes fly shut and my head falls back, a sensation rushing through me that makes my stomach churn. Fire flies through my body and my eyes fly open, flashing a dangerous shade of black and red. My presence in their minds fade and I fall to my hands and knees, my body almost spasming. I snarl and clench my hands, my claws digging into my palm and black blood pooling under my hands.

“Stiles!”


	11. Immortal Ruins

**• ruin •  
the physical destruction or disintegration of something or the state of disintegrating or being destroyed**

**\- Stiles Point of View -**

“Stiles!”

“Mieczyslaw!”

“Darling!”

“Brother!”

“What’s wrong with him?!”

“Wake up!”

“Snap out of it, Void!”

Their cries reach my ears, but only barely over the sound of their pumping blood and beating hearts. I force myself to roll away from them, my body jerking in all directions and blood pouring from my hands. I get a small way away from them before I cough and black blood splatters on the floor, dripping down my chin with a mixture of spit and venom.

Hands grab my shoulders and I am faintly aware of Derek and Isaac yelling for everyone to leave the room, my family being a part of the group. A pair of arms encircle my chest and pull me into a sitting position, my back against someone’s chest. I look up and faintly make out the faces of my brother and my best friend.

“Get out of here,” I half rasp. “You’re not doing this again. I almost killed you two before.”

Kol shakes his head. “You can’t kill me, brother. I’m not going anywhere.”

Kai nods his head in agreement. “I can regenerate a ripped out heart, Sti. I can do this.”

I close my eyes. “You’re all going to die.. Especially you, Alphas. Go. Make sure the Pack are alright. Keep them away from me. They’re all mortal.”

Derek and Isaac fight my order, but to no avail. They eventually just give in and walk out of my room, closing the door and moving everyone back down to the courtyard. Another cough breaks out of me and black blood cover’s half of Kai’s unshielded face, a disgusted noise escaping his mouth as he wipes his face on his shirt.

“Goddamn it, Void,” Kai says, using my old nickname. “Keep your goo to yourself.”

I chuckle, pain flaring in my chest. “Sorry, witchy. It was an accident.”

Kol lifts me up and supports my weight on himself. “Where are we chaining you up this time?”

“There’s a book on the bookshelf. Black one with a valknut and triskellion on it. Pull it down.”

Kai’s eyes light up. “Secret passage!”

He speeds over to the bookshelf and pulls the book down, the wall with the  _Star Wars_  mural on it going up into the roof. Kol and Kai help me through the door and into a giant room with pure silver chains coming from the top two corners at the back of the room. Kai half gulps and looks at me to make sure I want to do this.

I nod and they half carry me over to the other end of the room. I face the door and Kol clamps one cuff around my wrist while Kai does the same to my other wrist. I fall to my knees without their support and the rattling of chains fills the empty room, making me wince due to the hypersensitivity of my ears.

“Hey,” Kai says, crouching down in front of me. “You’re going to be alright. No one is going to get hurt or die this time.”

I look up at him, my eyes flickering. “You can’t make that promise.”

“There’s iridium in these walls, and the chains are made of pure silver. We are better equipped than we were last time. We only had the chains then, and we had no one else to help us. It was just us three. Now we have a Pack - we are Pack. We will be fine, and so will you.”

“How about you get out?”

Pain lances through me and my eyes turn bright red, a snarl leaving my mouth and my body launching forward. Kai and Kol jerk backwards as I do so, and the chains reach their extent, my arms taught behind me and my body pulling against the chains. I growl and clench my hands, my claws digging in and the pain allowing me to regain control.

“Kol, Kai,” I say, half growling. “Get out and lock the door behind you. Don’t let  _anyone_  in. Don’t come back in until this is over.”

Kol narrows his eyes. “I’m not leaving you in here for a month, without blood I might mention, to bloody  _fossilize_! There is no way in heaven or hell!”

“GO!”

My eyes turn molten orange and they both fly backwards, half out the door before I stop pushing them out. My eyes turn pitch black and a malicious grin covers my face. I launch myself at them again, my muscles protesting and my bones popping out of place as I pull harder. A snarl leaves my mouth and I bare my pointed teeth at the Original Vampire and Hybrid right in front of me, fear dusting their faces.

“Stiles...”

I tilt my head to the side. “Stiles isn’t home right now. Can I take a message?”

“Bring him back, you bastard!”

“Sorry. No can do. I’m the one you’re going to have to deal with!”

“STILES!”

My eyes fly into the back of my head and I fall to my knees, heavy breaths leaving my mouth. I look up at my brother and my best friend, and a small smile spreads on my face before my eyes flare yellow in the light and my bones begin to break and reposition themselves. Kol’s eyes blow wide and he grabs Kai’s arm, dragging him further backwards as I grow in size and the silver expands around my thickening wrists.

My bones finally stop moving and my nails and teeth begin to pop out, only to be replaced with stronger and more deadly ones. My skin peels off almost like sunburn and the new layer has a gold tint to it, making me invincible. My eyes turn ice blue and a roar leaves my mouth, my teeth on full display.

“You’re dead now,” I rumble, a devious grin on my face. “You should have run when you had the chance.”

The chains grind as I pull them to their full extent and then some. The chain links begin to stretch and I grin as the eyes of Kol and Kai widen to considerable sizes. Their fear makes my mind cartwheel the other way and I fall to the ground, my body breaking and falling apart until I am back to my usual self.

Tears run down my face. “Either get out of here or kill me. I don’t want to hurt any of you. So just go, or kill me. They’re your options.”

Kol moves towards me. “Brother, we’re not leaving you, and we’re not killing you. So, suck it up and deal with it.”

“You’re all going to die.”


	12. True Monster In Human Form

**• monster •  
a large, ugly, and frightening imaginary creature; an inhumanly cruel or wicked person**

**\- Kai Point of View -**

I watch as Stiles changes again, his eyes changing between pitch black and pure silver, a malicious and bloodthirsty grin on his face, his teeth razor sharp and his nails black in colour and lengthened with a razor sharp point. I’ve never seen this side of him and neither had Kol by the look on his face. We don’t know what to expect from this.

A chuckle that sends shivers down my spine leaves Stiles’ mouth. “You don’t know what you’ve gotten yourself into. You don’t have manpower to stop us from getting free. You never have, and you never will. There is so much you don’t know.”

Confusion washes over me. “What are you talking about?”

“We haven’t told you everything, Malachi. We’re not just what we say we are. We are so much more.”

“How many of you are there?”

“The Nogitsune and the Demon. The Angel and the Shifter. The Vampire and the Werewolves. The Witch and the Ghoul. The Wendigo and the Werecat. The Werehyena and the Oni. There are so many of us, and you can’t stop us.”

“How are there so many of you?! It’s impossible!”

Stiles stands up and paces the small space, the chains dragging on the ground. “There is no origin point for all of us. We were bitten by each the Werecat and the Werehyena. They aren’t like Werewolves. Oh no.”

“What are the differences?”

“Werecats have many different stories depicting them. The Americas have the Werejaguar - like Kate Argent - whereas the Asian countries say that we are Weretigers. The Japanese have a name for us as well. It’s  _bakeneko._ In Africa they have legends that describe Werelions, Werepanthers or Wereleopards. In Europe their folklore usually depicts Werecats as people who transform into domestic cats. Some European Werecats became giant domestic cats or even panthers.

Werehyenas, in the same way as Werecats, have different stories on how we are depicted. In Africa, we are referred to as  _bultungin_  which translates into ‘I change myself into a hyena’. There is this thing in Ethiopia where it is believed that every blacksmith can change into a hyena, and that they rob graves at midnight. In the folklore of western Sudanic peoples, there is a hybrid creature. It is a human who is nightly transformed into a cannibalistic monster that terrorizes people, especially lovers. It is similar to a Werehyena, but not exactly correct with the terrorising and cannibalism - for most Werehyenas anyway. Arab folklore tells of how Werehyenas can mesmerise victims with their eyes or sometimes with their pheromones. That part is true, we must admit. A Persian medical treatise tells how to cure people known as  _kaftar_ , who are said to be ‘half-man and half-hyena’ and have the habit of slaughtering children. The Greeks used to believe that the bodies of Werewolves, if not destroyed, would haunt battlefields as vampiric hyenas which drank the blood of dying soldiers.  _That_  version of us is horribly disgusting and goes along with the cannibalistic thing.”

“So, you aren’t controlled by the full moon?”

“We aren’t forced to Shift like you Class A and B Werewolves. No. The full moon is where we are at our strongest. We don’t feel the need to kill like the lot of you feral animals.”

“What about the Ghoul and the Wendigo? Where’d they come from?” Kol asks, finally joining in on the conversation. “There has to be a reasonable explanation for this.”

Stiles grins and tilts his head to the side. “There were once there people called the Dread Doctors. Theo knows all about them. Ask him about them later. He will be glad to finally be able get it all off his chest and stop keeping it to himself. The poor Chimera is scared to hell of the Doctors.”

“That didn’t answer my questions.”

“A Ghoul is a monster or evil spirit in Arabic mythology, associated with graveyards and consuming human flesh. The creature also preys on young children, drinks blood, steals coins, and eats the dead, then taking the form of the person most recently eaten. It isn’t just young children though - some of us Ghouls do have some sort of moral code you know. It wasn’t until some stupid idiot called Antoine Galland translated Arabian Nights into French that the western idea of Ghoul was introduced. He depicted us Ghouls as a monstrous creature that dwelled in cemeteries, feasting upon corpses. A load of bullshit. We don’t dwell in cemeteries; we live among you humans and other supernatural human looking creatures.

In Algonquian folklore, the Wendigo, or Windigo depending on where you come from, is a cannibal monster or evil spirit native to the northern forests of the Atlantic Coast and Great Lakes Region of both the United States and Canada. Wendigos may appear as a monster with some characteristics of a human, or as a spirit who has possessed a human being and made them become monstrous. It is historically associated with cannibalism, murder, insatiable greed, and the cultural taboos against such behaviours. Just let us say that Wendigos are  _not_  possessed by a goddamn psycho spirit. In your silly little fiction books, we are a personification of evil, an ugly grinning creature with yellow-grey eyes, ears replaced by ram’s horns, white vapour coming from its nostrils and a pointed, decaying yellow tongue. These writers have no clue what they’re talking about.”

“And the Oni?”

“Don’t you remember those Oni from Noshiko all those years ago?”

“You’re one of them?”

“Not exactly. Depictions of Oni vary widely but usually portray them as hideous, gigantic ogre-like creatures with sharp claws, wild hair, and two long horns growing from their heads. They are humanoid for the most part, but occasionally, they are shown with unnatural features such as odd numbers of eyes or extra fingers and toes. Their skin may be any number of colors, but red and blue are particularly common. They are one version of the Oni. The other version are the ones of Noshiko’s. We are a different one altogether. The Oni also came from the Dread Doctors. Although, we still have no complete idea of what it is. The word ‘Oni’ is sometimes speculated to be derived from on, the  _on’yomi_  reading of a character meaning to hide or conceal. This is due to Oni being believed that they were originally invisible spirits or gods which caused disasters, disease, and other unpleasant things. These nebulous beings could also take on a variety of forms to deceive, and possibly even often devour, humans.”

“Stiles...” a female voice breathes, making Stiles jerk. “Oh my god...”

I look over my shoulder and see the strawberry blonde Banshee in the doorway with the arm of the dark haired Alpha around her waist and holding her back. Tears are streaming down her face and the Alpha looks like he is about to start crying as well. He gently holds her up as her knees crumple beneath her at the sight of the one she loves in such a mess. I look back over to my best friend and see his eyes their normal whiskey colour, tears streaming down his face and his hand half reaching for her.

“Lydia...” Stiles half sobs. “Derek... What are you doing? You need to get out of here. I don’t want to hurt you..”

Lydia reaches for him. “Stiles, please... Come back to us...”

Derek holds onto Lydia’s other hand. “Come on, Lyds. This isn’t him right now. Look at his eyes.”

“STILES!” she screams, making us cover our ears.

Stiles’ eyes flicker back to normal and he falls to his knees, his head in his hands. Lydia runs to him and kneels next to him, holding him against her petite body. Derek follows her and crouches in front of the pair, pain in his eyes as he pushes the hair out of Stiles’ face and smiles gently at the mess of a person in front of him.

“Sourwolf, what are you doing in here?” Stiles murmurs, wrapping an arm around Lydia’s small waist and placing his other hand on top of Derek’s, lacing their fingers together. “You need to get yourself and Lydia out of here. It’s too dangerous.”

Derek shakes his head. “No, Sti. We’re not leaving.”

Lydia nods her head in agreement. “We’re going to help you through this.”

Stiles looks at her with warm eyes. “You aren’t going to deal with this for a month, Lyds. No way. I’m a true monster.”

“No.”

“I’m the worst thing that has ever walked this earth, and I can’t be killed. I can’t be stopped. I’m sorry, Lydia.”

“Stop this nonsense, Stiles.”

“I’m a true monster in human form.”


	13. Blood Must Have Blood

**• blood •  
violence involving bloodshed**

**\- Kol Point of View -**

I watch my brother hold the Banshee so gently in his arms, and hold the hand of an Class B Alpha Werewolf as if his life is depending on it. Their scents hit me like a brick wall and I look over at Kai to see a mirroring look of shock and disbelief on his face. They are Mates, but none of them realise it. They are going to have to talk after this long month has passed over us and we don’t have to worry about if for another decade.

This curse has followed my brother for centuries. Possibly even longer. Most likely since he slaughtered all those Fae in his first centuries of being alive. I have heard that killing powerful beings such as Fae can cause a curse to be placed on the killer - a curse that can never be broken or delayed no matter how hard anyone tried.

I am broken from my thoughts when a loud growl sounds. I look up to see Stiles’ eyes turning red and his claws lengthening, growls rumbling in his chest. I see Derek’s eyes reacting to the growls by changing to a purple colour, protective and dominant growls leaving him. He grabs Lydia and pushes her behind him as he continues growling at a red eyed Stiles.

He motions for me to get Lydia out of the room, so I do. I speed over to them and grab Lydia by the waist. I throw her over my shoulder and speed out of the room, down the stairs and into the courtyard with the rest of my now Pack. They see me instantly and the other Alpha - Isaac I think his name is - hurries over and takes Lydia from me, a concerned look on his face.

“What’s going on up there?” Isaac growls, his eyes the same purple as Derek’s. “All we can hear is growls, and all we can feel is pain. What’s happening to Stiles?”

“It’s a curse,” I explain. “I think it’s from his early centuries. Most likely for killing all those Fae that ordered the deaths of his original Pack. Curses can be placed for killing Fae, so it’s the most logical reason for the curse.”

“That still doesn’t explain what’s happening to him.”

“He has no control over any part of him. They are coming out one by one and then it’s going to be a sporadic cycle for the rest of the month.”

“What’s been out so far?”

I close my eyes. “Class B Alpha Werewolf, Witch, Demon, Shifter, Class A Alpha Werewolf as of now, and some Demon and Nogitsune Hybrid thing. Neither of us know what it was. Kai and I have never seen it before, but the flickering pitch black eyes and pure silver eyes doesn’t leave much open for interpretation.”

A loud snarl sounds quickly followed by a loud whine and a spell being shouted by Kai. I speed up the stairs and into Stiles’ room, my eyes going wide at the sight. Stiles has a giant gash on his shoulder that isn’t healing, Derek is pinned against a wall by an invisible force and Kai is holding his hand out in the Alpha’s direction, his eyes dark and daring.

“Kai,” I say slowly, walking over to my friend with my hands out in front of me. “Kai, it’s me. It’s Kol. You can let him down. Nobody is going to hurt anyone. Okay?”

Kai’s eyes flicker to me.

“Kai, put him down. There’s no need for this. If you don’t listen to me, the Werewolf side of my brother is going to rip your throat out. You’re hurting my brother’s Mate. Do you want to kill him and make Stiles suffer? What would you do if that happened to Allana?”

His eyes return to normal and Derek drops to the ground, tears running down Kai’s face.

“It’s alright, Kai. Just breathe.”

“He attacked Stiles. I didn’t know what else to do. I don’t know what I did. I just snapped. I’m so sorry, Kol.”

I pull him into a hug. “It’s alright. You don’t have to worry about it anymore. Derek’s leaving to go be with his other Mate. Lydia needs him right now. Stiles will be fine with us.”

Derek walks out of the room, pausing in the doorway and looking back at Stiles with regret and sadness. I shoo him out with a look and he heads back down to the courtyard, Lydia’s sobs reaching my ears as he tells her what happened.

“What did I do...” Stiles sobs, my eyes flying to the broken person in front of me. “What was I thinking...”

Kai and I walk over to him, but he stops us with a look.

“Shut the doors and go. No one comes in here. One month isn’t that long.”

“Stiles,” I start, but he cuts me off.

“No. Out. Don’t come back for a month. Compel everyone to stay out.”

His compulsion washes over us and we obey without our consent. Kai and I leave the secret room and Kai pushes the book back into place. The door closes and the  _Star Wars_  mural appears before our eyes. We leave Stiles’ room and I close the door behind us. We walk down to the courtyard and do what he compelled us to do.

“We had no choice,” I say, looking back up to Stiles’ room where snarls and groans are already coming from. “He compelled us to do it.”

Derek and Lydia walk over to me.

“He’ll be fine. He always is. His body will shut down soon from lack of blood. Although, he doesn’t drink much considering he is a Hybrid of many things. More than we all imagined.”

“What?” a blue eyed wolf asks. “What is he?”

“A lot. Thanks to some people called the Dread Doctors.”

“Well damn. I had heard stories about them creating a Hybrid, but I wasn’t sure it was Stiles.”

“You’re Theo, aren’t you?” I ask, looking at the wolf.

He blinks in surprise. “Yeah.”

“Stiles said you had to explain to us who the Dread Doctors are.”

“Were. They’re dead. My Pack killed them when they took me.”

“You’re joking right?”

“Not at all. They commissioned me a few years ago to get them some teens to make Chimeras out of.”

“What?”

“Chimeras. Like myself, Hayden and Corey.”


	14. Ready or Not

**• ready •  
in a suitable state for an action or situation; fully prepared**

**◦ t h e o ◦**

Everyone is staring at me and I meet their gazes with my own level gaze. They want to know about the Dread Doctors. I mean, it’s wonderful that they all finally want to listen to me tell them what they desperately need to know, but it took for my friend’s curse to kick in for them to want to know.

“Alright,” I say, sitting on one of the chairs as everyone stares at me with a sort of wonder mixed with impatience. “You all might want to get a seat. It’s a rather long story to be honest.”

I watch as they all hesitate for a second before launching themselves at the remaining seats - excluding the two next to me. Isaac sits to my right, on the ground, with Allison sitting behind him on the seat. Derek sits to my left and Lydia is curled into his chest, tears still trickling from her eyes. Stiles’ siblings get themselves seats, after vanishing repeatedly to get chairs for the rest of their - now - Pack.

“Okay, Theo,” Derek says, his voice rough. “Time to start talking.”

I look around at the congregation of Vampires, Werewolves, Hybrids and Witches before I start talking. “I know all I know because of an old friend of mine that is now deceased. His name was Doctor Gabriel Valack. Yes, the Doctor Valack that was shoved into Eichen House with you, Peter. They were once human. The leader was friends with Sebastien Valet, the Beast of Gevaudan, and his name was Marcel. Marcel was a bar owner and soldier in the French and Indian War. He was a loyal friend to Sebastien Valet and covered his crimes as The Beast of Gevaudan. After Sebastien’s death, Marcel began to practice the farthest edges of pseudoscience and harnessed electromagnetic forces in order to bring back his friend. Along with two others, they used these forces to prolong their lives, give them power, and, most importantly, make people forget about them.

How they had been able to prolong their lives from from a Nazi werewolf, Garrett Douglas, who is now dead thanks to you all when you saved my ass. They kept him in a tube with green fluid, they injected themselves with the fluid when they deemed necessary. Their primary goal was create the perfect killing machine. They nearly succeeded with me. They described me as ‘perfect evil’ for some reason, and then they discovered to create real evil was to ‘corrupt something good’ instead, so they tried to kill me.

Through electromagnetic forces, the doctors were able to move through reality, as well as have enhanced strength and produce powerful hallucinations. They could induce life-like hallucinations that could incapacitate anyone who gets in their way. They were nearly invincible and strong in body and mind, but they could be stopped by a frequency from an sonic emitter. Just like the one you used, Allison.

There is also a book. Doctor Valack told me that he wrote the book to stimulate readers’ brains and allow them to remember any interaction they might have had with the Dread Doctors. Which is why you’re all looking at me like I’m crazy. None of you remember saving me. Except Stiles though. He can’t be affected by their harnessed electromagnetic forces and their practice of the farthest edges of pseudoscience as they have already experimented on him.

While the Doctors’ experiments may appear to be familiar creatures, like Corey, myself and formerly Hayden, we are not supernaturally classified due to our ability to cross Mountain Ash barriers. The old rules and restrictions do not apply to the subjects of these experiments. The Doctors created hybrids by combining parts, and most of us had some Werewolf traits mixed with more exotic species to form a Chimera. They are cheap knockoffs of the supernatural creatures they resemble, but are still supernatural - excluding the Mountain Ash issue.

The doctors were slightly out of phase with reality and, because of that, their bodies blurred constantly. The Surgeon was to be the ‘leader’ of the Dread Doctors. He is Marcel, who still continued to protect Sebastien despite what he had become. He controlled who they experimented on. In general, a Pathologist is a doctor who study the cause and development of disease. Most choose a specialty such as genetics or forensic pathology. He was the one who never said a word and barely had anything on his mask. As the name implies, a Geneticist is a biologist who studies genetics, the science of genes, heredity, and variation of living organisms. He helped Marcel choose who to experiment on.

The Dread Doctors were horrible people, and they did horrible things. Half of what Stiles is, is because of them. The Werejaguar, the Werecat, the Wendigo, the Oni, and the Class C Alpha Werewolf. All of them are  _because_  of the Dread Doctors.”

“I thought he said he was a Werehyena?” Kai asks, confusion covering his face.

“If you also listened to him, he would have told you that there are not many differences between a Werehyena and a Werejaguar.”

A loud snarl breaks us from our little meeting of sorts. A loud snapping sound follows it and I see how both Kol’s eyes and Kai’s eyes go as wide as supernaturally possible. The sound of a Vampire running reaches my ears and I look up to see Klaus - Stiles’ bastard brother apparently - vanishing up the stairs and into Stiles’ room, obviously not compelled like the rest of us.


	15. Something Bad. Again.

**• bad •  
not such as to be hoped for or desired; unpleasant or unwelcome**

**\- Klaus Point of View -**

The second the chain snaps I am out of my chair and running to my brother’s room. If he can break the silver chains with iridium and vamptonite in the room, then no one can hope to stand a chance against. It’s better for me to deal with him as I am harder to kill than every other member of my Pack down in the courtyard.

I open the door to my brother’s room to find him - thankfully - nowhere in sight. I walk over to the bookcase and open the door, the wall lifting to reveal my brother that has in fact broken one of the silver chains. He looks up at me with a malicious grin that I have only seen once before and I know that he is long gone.

His eyes are constantly flickering between pitch black, pure silver, purple and his dark green slitted eyes. Demon, Nogitsune, Oni and his Werejaguar/Werehyena components. None of them have a weakness to silver, but one has a weakness of salt. I look at the salted ground beneath my brother only to find a large scorch mark beneath his folded legs.

“What are you going to do?” Stiles’ sing-songs, his grin widening. “You going to stare at me and imagine the worst possible situations while I get free then snap your pathetic neck, or are you going to fix the chain and still get your neck snapped? Choices, choices. What’s it going to be, Mikaelson?”

I meet his ever-changing eyes and sigh. “You’re my brother, Stiles. Stop this already. You and I both know that you are letting this happen. You’re stronger than this.”

“Why? Because you were too weak to stand you to Mikael yourself so I had to do it for you? So I got almost beat to death every day? Because I actually had the guts to kill the monster before Esther could turn him too? Because I’ve slaughtered so many, with my humanity, and not felt a drop of remorse? Because you couldn’t do what you had to do to protect this family and I did? Why am I stronger than this?”

“You’re a Mikaelson ancestor. It’s in all our blood.”

“Having dealt with this for millennia, I’ve learnt it’s easier to give in, brother. There’s no doubt about it.”

His words strike something inside of me and I feel my stomach tighten at the very thought of having done what my brother has done to protect this family and keep us safe. As if he can read my mind, he chuckles and the grin appears on his face as he stands up. His eyes turn blue and I just about turn around and run out of the room.

His Ghoul side is one you don’t want to mess with.

“I’d run, Niklaus,” Stiles’ says, his voice distorted and his teeth lengthening to make his grin even more terrifying. “I’m free.”

The remaining chain snaps and he launches himself at me, his hands instantly wrapping around my neck and snapping it. Just before I black out, he takes a chunk out of me and he changes into my form right before my eyes, his eyes flickering to my Hybrid eyes before returning to normal. Everything goes black and I only just hear the sound of the chains hitting the ground before everything goes silent.

**__________**

“Niklaus! Open your goddamn eyes!”  _Rebekah._

“Brother, it is best if you wake.”  _Elijah._

“Hey, Hybrid! Wakey-wakey!” _Former True Alpha._

“Sleepyhead! Get up!”  _Theo._

“Stiles is gone!” _Current Alpha._

_Wait. Stiles is gone?_

My eyes fly open and I suck in a deep breath, a coughing fit soon following. I turn onto my side and push myself into a sitting position, aware of many pairs of eyes on me. A pair of feminine hands grab my arm and pull me up and out of the room. Rebekah drags me down to the courtyard where the members of our Pack are pacing nervously and look like they are about to break down.

“What’s the matter with you all?” I ask, motioning to them all. “You look like someone important has died. Stiles is missing. That’s all. He’s not impossible to find. Cheer up.”

A purple eyed wolf glares at me. “My Pack is a mess  _because_  Stiles is missing. We can feel all that he is feeling, through the Pack Bond, and so can you. How about you take a little peek at what he is feeling?!”

Another purple eyed wolf puts his hand on the other’s shoulder. “Calm down, Derek. Our Pack will be fine. We’re jumpy as it is, and an angry Alpha worry about his Mate isn’t exactly helping.”

“I’m fine, Isaac. Don’t worry about me. Worry about the rest of the Pack. I have to help Lydia.”

Derek - one of Stiles’ Mates obviously - walks up the stairs and into the room next to Stiles’, where sobs can be heard coming from. I close my eyes and do as Derek suggested - I take a look at what my brother is feeling. Waves of delight, satisfaction, bloodlust and just complete and utter lust for anything and everything hit me.

I almost fall to my knees at the sensations, but a pair of arms wrap around me and a familiar scent hits me.  _Cami_. She helps me onto a chair and I all but collapse into it. I look into her brown eyes and smile weakly at her. She returns the smile and sits on a chair next to me, resting her head on my shoulder.

Everyone must realise that their Mates can keep them calm just by the smallest of physical contact because they start to group up in groups of two or three. Through the Pack Bonds I learn their names and who their Mate/s are. The sight of the small congregation makes my heart warm, and makes me glad I have a Pack and a Mate.

_The curly haired Alpha with brown eyes is Isaac Lahey. His Mate is the dark haired Huntress that works best with a bow. Her name is Allison Argent._

_The former True Alpha with hair that sticks up all over the place is Scott McCall - Stiles’ former best friend. His Mate is the Thunder Kitsune, Kira Yukimura, that has black hair and eyes that flicker between golden orange and brown._

_The straight Werewolf twin is Aiden Steiner. His Mate is the ever ready to kill Werecoyote, Malia Tate-Hale._

_The gay Werewolf twin is Ethan Steiner. His Mate is a human called Danny Mahealani._

_The Chimera - Werewolf and Werecoyote - with blue eyes that told us about the Dread Doctors is Theo Raeken. His Mates are the every ready to kill Werewolf Cora Hale, sister of one of the Alphas, and the former Kanima, now Werewolf, Jackson Whittemore._

_The blonde haired female Werewolf is Erica Reyes. Her Mate is the dark skinned Werewolf Vernon Boyd, or just Boyd._

_The actual puppy looking Werewolf is Liam Dunbar - Scott’s first turned Beta. His Mate is Hayden Romero, a Chimera of a Werewolf and a Werejaguar._

_The former Beast of Gevaudan is Mason Hewitt. His Mate is the Chimera of a Were of sorts and a Chameleon, Corey Bryant._

_The other former Alpha, Peter Hale, has no Mate as of yet._

_The Hellhound, Jordan Parrish, has no Mate as of yet._

_The other Alpha with dark hair that never smiles is Derek Hale. He is the Mate of the strawberry blonde Banshee, Lydia Martin, and the Hybrid Chimera, Mieczyslaw Stilinski-Mikaelson - my own brother/ancestor._


	16. Blood Brothers

**• blood brother •  
a man who has sworn to treat another man as a brother, typically by a ceremonial mingling of blood**

**◦ s t i l e s ◦**

Blood drips through my fingers, splattering on the ground as it lands. The bodies of countless humans surround me and it makes me grin, my eyes flickering between pitch black and pure silver constantly. I’m not sure what part of me is making me like this, but it is making me feel good for a change. I am not hiding who I am anymore.

“Stiles,” a voice says, all too familiar. “Everyone is looking for you.”

“I don’t want to be found,” I growl, my eyes flashing dangerously. “Go home, Theo.”

“I don’t want to go back to a Vampire nest,” another voice says. “No offence there, Void, but Originals aren’t exactly my thing.”

“And yet you have no issues with Kol.”

“Point taken, but Kol is different. He’s  _fun_. The rest of your family are boring as hell.”

Kol snickers in amusement, walking out of the shadows and startling Kai and Theo slightly. “You’re right there, Kai.”

“Hell is not boring, Kai. It is a torturous place with no end of suffering or the screams of the dead as they die repeatedly.”

I look over at my best friends and see how they don’t even flinch at my flickering eyes and blood spattered face. Instead, they merely smile and look around at the massacre surrounding us. I follow their gaze and realise that there are more bodies there than I originally realised. Oh well, I blame every murderous aspect of my make up.

“What are you three even doing?” I ask, wiping the blood onto my sleeve and incidentally smearing it all over my face. “Shouldn’t you be back listening to your Alphas?”

“We came to look for you,” Theo says, walking over to me. “We want to help you.”

“Why?”

“Keeping you chained up for a month isn’t the thing to do. That’s what you do to beasts. You’re no beast, Stiles. You are just a supernatural being that happens to like slaughtering people.”

“That’s funny. I mean, look who’s talking. A murderer himself.”

“Exactly.”

My eyes flicker to him in surprise.

“I am a killer, and I don’t care. You’re a killer, and you don’t care. Kai over there is a killer too, and he quite obviously doesn’t give a damn. Kol quite obviously doesn’t give a shit about killing something just for the hell of it. None of us give a damn about what killing does, or what others think of us.”

“What are you getting at?”

Kai steps up next to Theo and smiles. “Blood Bond.”

I look at them with a cool calculation and watch how they squirm a little under my ever changing gaze. They seriously want to make a Blood Bond with me. Even after everything I have done, neither of them have turned their backs on me, and now they want to show that they will never turn their backs on me ever again.

I pull out my silver dagger and it glints in the faint light. “If you’re sure about this, then go ahead.”

Kol smiles, walking over to us. “I’m already Bonded to Stiles, and I’m not against being Bonded to you two as well.”

Theo takes the dagger and I wave my hand, my eyes flaring molten orange. A ring of eight lit black candles appear around us and I smile at how Theo flinches slightly at the appearance of fire. He still hasn’t quite got over his short visit to hell’s realm and, by the look in Kai’s eyes, he is still mortified of fire. The Original Vampire stares at the flames with fascination, brown eyes glowing in the fire light.

Theo slices his palm open and hands the dagger to Kai, the silver preventing him from healing. Kai makes a matching gash on his palm and then hands the dagger to Kol, who makes a similar mark before handing it back to me. I dig the bloodied metal into my palm and barely flinch at the sting of pain shooting up my arm as I drag it across my palm, the blade getting caught slightly.

I put the blade in the centre of the four of us and stand back up straight. We hold our cut palms against each other’s and our blood starts to mix together. We all take a deep breath and say what needs to be said, but we say it in Latin.

“Universum vita, et in morte matris terram Hoc vinculum, et patitur ut audiri. Sanguine mixta amet coniuncta. Solvatur vinculum numquam.”  _(Universe, life, death and mother earth, witness this bond, and allow it to be heard. Blood mixed, magic connected. Never make broken this bond.)_

We hold our palms together for a moment longer before returning them to ourselves. We don’t heal ourselves. Instead we wrap bandages around our palms and leave the cuts to heal on their own. At that, we sit on the bloody ground and close our eyes, focusing on melding our very spirits together.

I feel my pitch black spirit meet Theo’s grey spirit, Kai’s ebony spirit and Kol’s onyx spirit, and their spirits meet each other’s. At the contact, a bright white light appears and begins to meld them all together. Emotions fly through us all and our eyes fly open at the rush, our eyes turning a blood red colour with white irises. The rush suddenly stops and we all let out loud breaths, grins covering our faces as our eyes slowly fade back to normal.

I wave my hand and the candles vanish. “Are you three satisfied now? I would like to continue killing people for the rest of the month.”

Theo, Kol and Kai stand in synchronisation and help me up, electric shooting up my arms as our skin meets. They pull their hands back in shock and stare at the offending limbs, Kol smiling happily at the familiar sensation. I smile at them and roll my eyes. I expected something like this, but obviously they didn’t. Oh well, it’s their fault for not asking what the side effects would be.

“We’re bonded like Mates,” Kai says in wonder, feeling the magic in him hum. “How wonderful.”

Kol snickers, slinging his arm around Kai’s shoulder. “Suck it up, princess.”

Theo twitches as the magic in him hums as well. “This is more than a Mate Bond.”

My magic hums with theirs and I close my eyes for a second. “This is a Blood Brother Bond. Stronger than any Mate Bond ever forged because of my magic. Esther helped, and it awoke your magical potential, Theo.”

“I’m a Witch?”

“In theory. We will check with the practical at the start of next month. Right now, you need to go back to the French Quarter and stay with the Pack. I will be in touch.”

I take a single step before vanishing right in front of them, running at top speed past them and brushing their hands to make them jerk at the Bond’s affect. I grin and disappear into the darkness, my Original eyes the only thing visible of me. This is going to be a fun month, and none of them will be able to stop me.


	17. Blood Moon

**• blood moon •  
the phenomenon whereby the moon in total eclipse appears reddish in colour as it is illuminated by sunlight filtered and refracted by the earth’s atmosphere**

**◦ s t i l e s** **◦**

A week has passed. Half of New Orleans is petrified of coming out at night, maybe more. They are majorly inside before sunset, but then there are those who don't care or don't believe that there is something out there. The streets are splotched with blood new and old, and there is going to be more tonight.

The full moon is upon us tonight, and not even I can ignore its allure. This full moon is different, and I can tell that the entire Pack know it. It's the Blood Moon. Every century has ten of them, but one has never landed in the month where my curse is in play. Until now that is. None of us know what to expect, well, I have an idea.

The Werewolves, Werecoyotes and Hybrids will be rampant tonight and tomorrow night, and there will be no controlling them. They will be uncontrollable and only want the blood of innocents to be spilt. There is no doubt in my mind that my family will be chaining them all up and keeping a watchful eye on their Pack. Well, not all of their Pack.

Theo, Kol and Kai will not be there when the Blood Moon reaches its apex, and by the time they are found it will be too late. There will be blood spilt and bodies ripped to shreds no matter who tries to intervene. Blood will rain from the sky and cover the entire French Quarter and most of New Orleans in red. There will be no escaping it - the town will be painted in the blood of innocents and all those who get in our way.

There's nothing they can do to stop this.

 **◦** **◦** **◦** **◦**

The Blood Moon appears on the horizon and a grin spreads on my face, my skin already starting to tingle at the Power the Moon is giving off. The shadows behind me warp slightly and Theo, Kol and Kai appear. They stand beside me and look up at the quickly rising Moon.

They can feel it too.

Their eyes are glowing with a reddened hue compared to their normal supernatural eyes, and their muscles are almost spazaming under their skin. They are jumpy and don't stop moving - their fists are clenched tightly and the smell of blood is strong as their claws break through the skin on their palms.

It's going to get worse for them, but even more so for me. They will have a minor amount of control over what they do, but I won't have any. With combination of what I am, there will be no reasoning with me and I will have no morality in sight. I will kill without a single thought, and I will feed like there is no tomorrow.

The Moon reaches its apex and all hell breaks loose.

Howls sound from the French Quarter as the Hybrids come alive, their pulses racing and their muscles spazaming as the Hybrids themselves fight to get free of their bonds. Snarls erupt behind me and I look back to see Theo's eyes an almost blood green colour and Kai's almost the colour of a True Alpha, Kol's black eyes hazed over with a strange red colour. I catch my reflection in one of the windows and assess it.

My claws are unusually long and are iridescent in colour where the light hits them, but fully black where there is no light. My teeth are razor sharp and are glinting a dangerous shade where the light of the Blood Moon hits them, making them look like they are covered in blood. My eyes are the strange part.

There are veins pulsating beneath them in an almost purple colour, but that is not the best of it. My eyes are overlapping in different colours, and my normally whiskey coloured eyes are nowhere in sight. The most prominent colours are the green of my Werecat and Werejaguar, the blue of my Ghoul, the black of my Demon, the white and light grey of my Wendigo, and the pure silver of my Nogitsune. The other colours swirl beneath the layer of silver and give me a possessed look.

"Go," I growl through my teeth. "Kill to your wishes. There is no one who can stop us."

Theo, Kol and Kai speed off in opposite directions and I run forward into the crowd of unknowing humans. They always have a huge celebration on the night of the Blood Moon, but they won't after this. Bodies drop sporadically as Theo, Kol and Kai take their own victims, but they don't have anything on me.

I compel girls to scream and watch as the crowd goes crazy. It is so much more fun when they run. When the prey run, we take chase. Bodies fall faster as blood begins to trickle downhill - towards me. I take chase after a girl and grab her shoulder, digging my claws in and sending her flying to the ground.

She screams as I stand over her, my claws and teeth covered in dripping blood, but she screams more as I grab her by the throat and pin her to the wall of a building. I sink my fangs into her throat and they hit her jugular. At that, I pull back and drop her to the ground, watching as the tries in vain to stop the blood from spraying from her neck.

Blood sprays my face as I crouch in front of her, my claws buried into the heel of another human and my eyes alight with delight. The male in my grasp lets out a scream as I take a chunk out of his thigh - right near a major artery. Blood pours from his leg and he tries to stop it. Tries being the major keyword.

I grab his wrists and pin them above his head, a guttural snarl leaving my mouth. I dig my fangs into his throat and he writhes beneath me until I have drained him of all his blood. He goes limp and I launch myself onto another human, ripping their arm off as they try to pull away. They yell, but I quickly silence them by ripping out their throat, blood pouring down my arm and dripping to the cobblestone road.

I get as much blood from him as I can before dropping the sack of meat to the ground, a loud squelch sounding as he lands in a pool of blood and slides slightly. I ignore him and speed around so I am in front of two girls. Their eyes go wide at the sight of me and I grin, compelling them to run as fast as they can.

They take off and I stand still, watching them run. One slides in the blood and falls to the ground. One down. I speed over to her and take a chunk out of her throat, draining her of blood as I do so. I hear the other girl scream and slip over. Two down. I jump on top of her and plunge my hand into her stomach, grabbing her internal organs and ripping them out of her abdomen.

A shrill scream sounds and I grin.  _Lydia_. She can feel all the death around her, and there is no way she is going to be the same as she was before this, after this is all over in two days. The Banshee scream pushes me forward and I dig my claws into someone's back, latching onto their spine and tearing it out as I yank my claws out.

They fall to the ground and I watch them try to move, but it's all in vain. I launch myself at them and bite into their throat. I drain them of blood, but I keep going until I rip their head off. Blood pours from my mouth and onto my already red splotched shirt, making the thin fabric stick to my even more.

A grin covers my face as I see Theo, Kol and Kai in similar states, snarls leaving them as they slaughter human after human after human. Kai's eyes are alight with something I haven't seen since he slaughtered his family, and it makes my grin spread. Theo's eyes are a deep red in colour when I catch a glimpse of them, and I know that is not just a Werewolf and a Werecoyote - there is a bit of Class A Vampire in him as well. Kol's glossy, jet black eyes shimmer with a deep shade of red - almost a cherry red or ruby red.

This is going to be a fun two days.


	18. Blood Won't Lie

**• lie •  
not telling the truth**

**◦ s t i l e s ◦**

_Two Weeks Later_

I wake with a start and I literally jump off whatever I was previously sleeping on. My clothes make a crunching sound and the smell of dried blood reaches my nose. I look down at my clothes and body, and see a whole heap of dried blood covering me. I sigh and fall back onto an unusually warm bed, but I quickly realise why when I see an arm next to my head.

“Are you kidding me?” I say, sitting up and looking down at the pile of bodies. “I fell asleep on a pile of bloody bodies?”

“Yep,” Theo says, standing in the doorway. “You were out like a light last night. Pretty strange actually.”

“Not really. A month has passed. It usually happens like this - excluding falling asleep on a pile of bloody bodies.”

“Fair enough, Void, but you need to have a shower and put on some clean clothes. You stink really bad. You didn’t shower properly once in this past month. All you did was throw away your old clothes, wipe off the majority of the blood from your body and steal some new clothes from some second hand store. It was rather funny watching the owners try to stop you. They knew you, you know. Mr and Mrs Foxworth I think you called them.”

“Huh. I never thought I’d kill them, but apparently I thought wrong. Anyway, I really do need a shower.”

“Kai brought you some clothes back from New Orleans. They’re in the bathroom - which we had to clean severely first - and so is everything else you should need.”

“Thanks, Theo.” I walk out of the room and find the bathroom, but stop in the doorway. “Hey, Theo. Where are we?”

Theo pokes his head from the kitchen into the hallway. “Uh... Spokane, I think.”

“Washington?”

“That sounds about right.”

“How many are dead?”

“Don’t worry about it. Go have a shower. We’ll talk about this on the way back to New Orleans.”

I nod and walk into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I find a pile that consists of a dark brown towel, black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. Leave it to Kai to make me look like a bikie. I’m not really complaining - I do like his taste in clothing quite a lot, that is, unless he tries to make me wear a button up shirt.

I rip of the blood crusted shirt and blood stained jeans I am wearing and throw them into the basket on the other side of the room. My socks and underwear soon follow, but, by then, I am standing under a stream of almost boiling hot water and watching the small rivers of red travel down my body and down the drain.

I run my hands down my arms and torso, getting off as much of the redness as possible before I grab what looks to be a brand new sponge and a bottle of Lynx body wash. I roll my eyes at Kai’s choice, but pick up the body wash and squirt some of it onto the dark coloured sponge. I scrub at my arms, torso and legs to get rid of the dried patches of blood and watch as the bubbles soon turn red with the amount of blood I have scrubbed off.

I rinse the sponge out and repeat the process several more times before all of my skin is clear of blood. After that, I grab whatever bottle of shampoo Kai got and squeeze half the bottle onto my hair. I dig my fingers in and start to scrub, small flakes of dried blood falling to the tiled floor and then going down the drain.

Five minutes later, after multiple washes and two conditionings of my hair, I turn off the water and get out of the shower. I run the towel over my body and dry every inch of it, even between my toes and behind my ears. I pull on the clean underwear, socks and jeans, but decide to leave my shirt and jacket off until my hair is fully dry.

I pick up said clothes and walk out of the bathroom, drying my hair as I enter the kitchen. I drop my clothes onto the table and take a seat as Theo places a plate of bacon, eggs, sausages, mushroom and cooked tomato in front of me, along with a cup of super strong coffee. He plates up his own and takes a seat across from me, instantly digging into his food.

I do the same and place the towel on the seat next to me so I can use both hands to cut and eat my food. I place my utensils on my plate five minutes later and look up to see Theo finish his just after myself. He takes my plate and washes it up, giving me the opportunity to stand up and pull my white t-shirt on, and find out that it is a size too small and hugs my torso like a second skin.

“I think Kai got a shirt a little too small,” I tell Theo, picking up my towel and hanging it over the back of my chair. “It’s a little too tight.”

Theo looks me up and down, shrugging. “It suits you. Just go with it.”

“Yeah okay. Did Kai bring me shoes too?”

“They’re next to the front door I think.”

I walk around the house and eventually find the front door, along with a pair of black Converse high tops. I mentally thank Kai for not getting me Doc Martens this time around. No, I don’t hate them. I just have too many pairs of them thanks to my sister. I pull on the Converse and walk back into the kitchen to find Theo placing the plates back into the cupboard.

“Are we going to dispose of the bodies like normal?” Theo asks, not looking at me as he continues cleaning up. “Or, are you going to wave your hand make every part of them disappear?”

I wave my hand. “The last one.”

“Of course. No trace of them that way. Did you take care of your DNA in the bathroom, or do I get rid of all that too?”

“You’ve done enough cleaning up after me these past four years. I’ll deal with it.”

My eyes turn molten orange and every trace of any of us being here vanishes, making us free people once again. Theo nods his head in thanks and picks up a medium sized blue green suitcase before walking out the front door. I pick up my jacket and follow him out to a black Impala, pulling my jacket on and closing the door as I do so.

“You stole a 1967 Chevrolet Impala?” I ask, raising my eyebrows.

Theo closes the trunk and looks at me. “Would you prefer a 1959 Mustang, Void?”

“Hell no. Impalas are way better.”

“I’m glad we agree on that.”


	19. Impossibility

**• impossibility •  
the state or fact of being impossible; an impossible thing _  
_**

**◦ s t i l e s ◦**

_One Week Later_

Somehow, Theo and I make it back to New Orleans in just under a week. No, we didn’t leave a trail of bodies behind us. No, we didn’t not kill anyone. No, there’s no trace of them ever existing. I dealt with all of it with my magic. Esther was ever happy and willing to help, and, honestly, I think I am her favourite ‘child’.

We pull up outside my family home - now the Pack House - and get out of the car. I grab the suitcase out of the boot and hand it to Theo before turning my attention back to the house, closing the boot. I walk inside, Theo beside me, and instantly a body collides with mine, arms wrapping around my middle. I wrap my arms around the strawberry blonde and nuzzle my face into her hair, breathing in her intoxicating scent.

“Hey, Lyds,” I murmur, holding her shaking body. “I’m sorry for leaving like I did.”

She sobs. “You were so far away. We thought the worst.  _I_  thought the worst.”

“I can’t be killed, Lyds. We’ve been through this.”

“Oh... I forgot about that...”

I laugh and pull back from the hug, causing her to do the same. I meet her glistening hazel eyes and wipe the tears off her face, making her smile lightly and let out a small laugh. All of a sudden, she reaches up on her toes and presses her lips to mine, making electricity shoot through our bodies. I kiss her back gently, cupping her face in my hands, and feel her hands grip my shirt tightly.

She pulls back a moment later and looks up at me with a secret smile.

“What was that for?” I ask, smiling down at her and poking her cheek.

“You’re my Mate.”

“I’m not you’re only Mate. The other one is standing over there and smiling like an idiot.”

Lydia looks in the same direction as me and laughs. Derek looks like he is about to have a broken face from smiling so big, but a smile does suit him. Derek walks over to us and wraps his arm around Lydia’s waist, his smile growing slightly. I pat his cheek and he nips it, teasingly warning me not to do it again.

“Fine, sourwolf,” I say, pouting. “I won’t touch you again.”

His face falls and a whining sound escapes him. “Stiles...”

“Nope. You can go crazy. You bit me.”

“Stiles.”

“What, Derek?”

“Shut up.”

He pulls my small frame to him and wraps both his arms around my waist, holding me against his body. I chuckle and wrap my arms around his neck - the only place I can - and hug him back, squeezing him tightly. At that he pulls back and narrows his eyes at me. I poke my tongue out and he grabs it with his thumb and forefinger.

“Let go of my tongue,” I demand, my voice coming out weird.

His raises his eyebrows teasingly. “Or what?”

“Or I’ll bite you.”

“Sure you will.”

I prove him wrong by moving my head forward and biting down on his forefinger, his blood hitting my tongue and making my eyes flash for a second. Derek growls lowly and releases my tongue, but I don’t release his finger. I nip it again and watch his eyes flash purple, darkening by the second. I lick the blood off his finger and let it go, moving my head back and watching a drop of blood travel down his finger.

“Your blood is so potent,” I say, raising my eyebrow at me. “Strange for a Werewolf. Must be the Mate thing.”

Derek nods and lets me go. “It has to be. There’s no other explanation.”

“What about you, little Banshee? Yours any different to a humans?”

Lydia’s eyes go wide. “W-What?”

I chuckle. “I’m kidding. Kind of. I’m curious though.”

“No Blood Sharing in the courtyard, Mieczyslaw,” Elijah says, looking down at us. “That’s a private affair. As is Blood Bonding, and yet you performed it in the middle of New Orleans.”

“Jeez, Elijah. At least it was at a crossroads and not in a damn cornfield.”

He goes red. “Point taken. Just, confine the Blood Sharing to a bedroom.”

I am about to give him a mock salute when a scent hits me, making my Original eyes appear and a growl to escape my mouth. I pull Lydia behind me and face the intruder, growls rumbling in my chest. Said intruder raises their hands in surrender and walk into the light, making my entire family growl and snarl, their eyes turning glossy black and veins appearing under them.

My eyes flicker of the intruder and I notice that they’ve barely changed. Their naturally red eye is glowing and their long white hair is at their waist, swaying side to side as they walk forward. When they are a couple meters away from me I let out a warning growl and they stop in their tracks, a strange look on their face.

They have on ordinary clothes, but he is no ordinary person. In contrast with his pale hair and skin tone, he has on a pair of dark jeans and a black shirt - the long sleeves barely covering the scars running up his forearms. The scar across his single white eye stands out and gives him an edge that sets the Werewolves in my Pack into a bunch of growling wolves.

He opens his mouth and starts to speak. “Such a warm reception, Genim. I expected higher of you.”

“It would be warmer had you not tried to kill me,” I snarl, feeling Lydia’s hold on my arm tighten. “You deserve to be dead for what you have done.”

“So do you, and yet here you are. You’re still kicking, and you have an entire Pack of dogs in your house.”

The Pack snarl and step towards him, only for me to throw out my free arm. My eyes turn molten orange and they stop in their tracks, ferocious snarls escaping them. I look over at them and shake my head, lowering my arm and cancelling my magic. My eyes turn back to their normal colour, but they are a much darker shade than their normal whiskey - they are almost black in colour, but there is still a major difference between them and my pupils.

“What are you doing here, Aleksandr?” I ask, my eyes flashing dangerously.

Aleksandr smiles. “I’m here to see my brother of course.”


	20. Biological Brother

**• biological •  
genetically related; related by blood**

**◦ s t i l e s ◦**

I shake my head and stand up properly, all tension leaving my body. I stare at the one I once called brother with sad eyes and continue to shake my head, my eyes starting to sting. He can’t truly be stupid enough to believe that I want to have anything to do with him after all his torment throughout the millennia.

“Go home, Aleksandr,” I say, walking up the stairs. “I don’t want to see you ever again. You’re dead to me,  _brother_.”

I hear the gasps of shock fill the courtyard, but I don’t stay long enough to see the looks on their faces. I walk into my room and fall onto my bed, tears silently running down my face and my body shaking enough to make it hard to breathe. Panic rises in me and I start to hyperventilate, my heart pounding a million miles an hour and my movements jerky as I make my way to my bathroom, knocking over a chair or two.

I open the door and fall to my knees, crawling the rest of the way to the shower cubicle. A pair of arms wrap around my waist and I manage to say ‘shower’ before my throat closes up and I struggle to breathe more. I get moved to the shower and I weakly reach for the cold water tap, gripping it tightly and turning it on full ball.

The icy water hits me and I let out a shocked noise, my throat opening. I force myself further under the ice water and feel my breathing start to return to normal. Arms encircle my waist and hold me tightly against their owner’s body. They start to hum and the vibrations run through my body, making me relax and making my breathing slow back to normal.

I look up and smile weakly. “Hey, sourwolf. What are you doing?”

He shakes his head and pushes the hair out of my eyes. “Helping you, you silly Hybrid. Don’t need you passing out on me right now.”

“You should have let me die. That way I wouldn’t have to deal with it.”

“Your brother?”

“Stupid excuse for a brother,” I spit, pulling myself out of Derek’s grip and turning the shower off. “If I had of killed him when I had the chance everything would have been perfectly fine.”

“What are you talking about?”

“He’s a bastard. Born of my mother and the man who decided to take her right then and there. Monstrous man he was. Kept her until she gave birth to his child and then slit her throat right in front of me. He was a Pureblood. Nasty things they were. Pureblood Class A Vampires are the worst, and that’s what he was.”

“So, he’s a Nogitsune and a Class A Vampire?”

I nod and get out of the shower, pulling my wet clothes off and putting them into the drier. I walk back into my room and pull on a pair of dry jeans before turning to face Derek. “He’s no more innocent than I am, but at least I never attempted to  _murder my family_!”

I grab the table nearest to me and throw it. It smashes right through the window and almost lands on top of Roscoe, making me curse and look out to make sure I didn’t leave a mark on him. When I see that I haven’t, I walk back into my room and see Derek rummaging through my draws to find some dry clothes.

I speed to his room, grab him some clothes, and speed back. I throw them at him and he looks up, noticing my unamused look. I motion to the clothes on the floor and he picks them up, walking into the bathroom and getting changed. The drier stops as he opens the door, but restarts as soon as he closes it again.

“Did you two ever get along?”

I sit on my bed. “I raised him from a baby, and he would always follow me around. No one wanted to be friends with him because of how he looked, and still looks. They knew what his father had done to my mother, so they expected me to do the same. I couldn’t bring myself to hate him for what his father had done. We grew up closer than any siblings. We shared stories of hunts we went on. We laughed and cried together. He was my best friend as well as my brother. We were never apart, not even for a minute. We relied on each other so much. We got along like nothing anyone had ever seen, but it didn’t stay that way.”

“Hey, Sti, you don’t need to tell me any of this.”

“No, I know, but the look on your face and the curiosity radiating off Lydia makes me want to tell you.”

Lydia opens the door and closes it behind her as she walks over to me. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. I was going to come in, but I didn’t want to interrupt.”

I pull her onto the bed with Derek and myself, my eyes going molten orange for a second. “No, it’s fine. You deserve to know, but no one else is going to hear.”

“Are you sure, Sti?”

I nod. “We got along so well, Aleksandr and I, but it didn’t last. He reached his eighteenth birthday and stopped aging, the same as I did on mine four years before, but then something changed. I think the hate he started to get from our people when he stopped aging made him go crazy. Anyone who hurt him, he hurt them back. Anyone who tried to kill him for the killing their Chief’s wife, he killed them instead. He went madder than the Mad Hatter, and I could only stand there and watch as one by one my family died before my eyes. I had no power over him once he turned eighteen and his Class A Vampire side activated, and that meant I could do nothing.

They all died, but when he got to my father, I got in the way and tried to stop him. My father got away, but I wasn’t so lucky. Aleksandr was convinced that I hated him and wanted to kill him for the murder of our mother, but he was so deranged that I couldn’t convince him of the truth - that I didn’t hate him, not even a little. No matter how much I tried over the past millennia, I still couldn’t convince myself to hate him for what he had done to my father; to my village; to  _me_.”

Lydia places her hand on my arm. “You don’t need to tell us that, Stiles. I can tell by the look on your face that it still causes you pain and suffering. So, stop torturing yourself by reliving the past. It has taken a great toll on you, and it’s going to do it again.”

“I’m okay, Lydia. I promise.”

Derek looks doubtful and so does Lydia, but they let me continue.

“A century was all it took for him to break me. It took a century for him to make me wish I was dead; that I could die. He could never bring himself to kill me, so he did worse than death to me. So much blood was spilt over that century that you could have given two thousand people every single drop of blood in my body twice over. Every day it would be something new, and every day I had to force myself not to retaliate and kill him, but I should have killed him the first time he did something - I just couldn’t bring myself to hurt the little brother I raised from birth to the age of eighteen. He still looked just like that little child screaming on the floor, but I should have realised the darker side of him from his Vampire genes had taken that child away from me forever.

So much pain. So much hatred. So much suffering. It was all I knew from the age of four, but Aleksandr put a twist on it over that century that all that pain, hatred and suffering became my life. I still can’t escape it, and believe me I have tried. All those days where I was too weak to heal myself and blood was pouring out of my body; the days where there was no skin in sight, just layer upon layer of bruises and blood; the days where my bones were in slivers and I couldn’t move an inch; the days where he tested how fast I could heal and how much I could heal by using different herbs and instruments. Now that I think about it, those were actually the best years of my life. Everything was so startlingly clear, and now it’s so hazy and covered in blood.”

Derek holds back a growl. “How in hell’s name are they the best years of your life? You millennia more and you say  _they’re_  the best years?”

I fiddle with a loose thread on my bedspread. “It was the pain. Not just the emotional shit that I have now, but real physical pain. I don’t understand it, but that’s just how I feel.”

“You don’t do it on purpose do you?”

“I gave up on that three to four millennia ago. It did nothing, and I can’t die so I just live with the memory and the emotional pain.”

“So, you want the physical pain?”

“No. Not anymore. I did for almost a millennia after it was over, but not anymore.”

Lydia lays her head on my shoulder. “We’re all here for you, Stiles. Remember that.”


	21. Memory of the Forgotten

**• memory •  
the faculty by which the mind stores and remembers information**

**◦ s t i l e s ◦**

_One Week Later_

I ignore the all too familiar stench of my brother and walk into the kitchen. He has been here a week and has already caused so much misery. It isn’t just his presence that has given the Pack bad feelings, but the stench of fresh blood that lingers on him. To make it worse, it smells like my blood, and that sends Derek and Isaac into growling fits whenever Aleksandr comes near me - just like right now.

“Mieczyslaw, can we talk?” Aleksandr asks, his long white hair covering his face. “I know I’ve done some horrid things to you, but we’ve hated each other for long enough.”

I slam my hand on the bench and spin around, my eyes blazing. “That’s the thing, Alek. I  _never_  hated you! Yet you thought I did. For over a century you let that belief take over and look what happened! My little brother turned on his own flesh and blood!”

“I am so sorry, Genim. I wasn’t myself. My Vampire side was in control. I was screaming for him to let me go.”

“Are you trying to fool the one who raised you? It’s not working, Menim. I  _know_  what it’s like to lose control over the deadly parts of you, and I  _know_  what it looks and feels like to be sorry. You aren’t sorry. You are lying through your teeth.”

“I’ll prove it to you.” He grabs my hand and my claws shoot out at the contact. “Find the memory, brother. Let my memories be the proof.”

“How do I know you haven’t tampered with them? How do I know that they’re not a lie?”

“It was too long ago for me to be able to tamper with them. Even if I could, I wouldn’t. They’re a part of who I am, and they caused me to be like this.”

I narrow my eyes slightly but jam my claws into the back of his neck, ignoring the hiss of pain that escapes him. His memories flood through me, but I ignore them and search for the ones I want. I see millennia’s full of suffering and pain, but only his, and they haven’t been tampered with. He has struggled against his Class A Vampire side since his eighteenth birthday, and all along I thought he had full control.

I find the memories and I feel my real body go rigid, but I ignore it and push forward, going into the memory. I find myself in Aleksandr’s body, and I am watching myself scream in pain, blood pouring out of the gashes in my arms. I ignore it and spread my consciousness throughout my brother’s body, making his actions seem to be mine. I find my real brother just as he said.

He is screaming for his Vampire side to stop, pain and tears covering his face. I wrap my arms around him and, surprisingly, he looks up at me. His eyes widen in shock, but I smile and hold him tightly. He starts to cry and wraps his own arms around me, sobbing and repeating that he is sorry for what he is doing.

“Aleksandr,” I say, stroking his head. “It’s alright. I don’t hate you now, or in twenty millennia’s time. You are my  _brother_  and I could never hate you.”

He looks up at me. “Look at what I’m doing. How can you not hate me?”

“I lose control every ten centuries. It’s worse than this.”

“Is it because of me?”

“No. I make a Pack of Kitsune, and the Fae slaughter them. I kill every last one of them, and I get cursed. I can’t die, so they make me a killer. None of this is on you.”

“Do we ever make it up?”

“We do. You will find me in New Orleans in the twenty first century. You will prove it to me there. We will be fine, Aleksandr Menim Stilinski.”

“Are you leaving me now?”

I nod. “I have to return to my body. We’ll see each other soon. I promise.”

I feel myself being sucked backwards. I exit my brother’s body and fly past all his memories. Every blurs together until I am thrown back into my own body. My claws retract and I stumble backwards, hitting the bench. My brother collapses to the marbled ground and coughs, blood still trickling out of his neck. I help him up and he leans against the bench next to me.

“Are you alright?” I ask, looking my brother once over. “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

Aleksandr shakes his head. “No, I’m fine. You’re not though. Are you?”

“All this time, I thought it was me who caused you to turn out like you did. It wasn’t. Now I realise that. All these millennia you have been suffering with your Class A Vampire side, and I’ve been blind to it. I thought it was you.”

“It wasn’t, and it never will be. I’m not that person, Genim.”

“Are you going to keep calling me my middle name or my first name? It’s been a while since that’s all anyone called me. It has been ‘brother’ or ‘Stiles’ or some other ridiculous name I decided to call myself for the past millennia.”

“If you keep calling me by my first name or middle name, I’ll keep calling you by them as well.”

“What do you want to be called then?”

“Just call me Alek. I’ll call you Stiles. We’ll all be happy then.”

“Your Pack aren’t. Look.”

I look from my brother to the doorway and my eyes widen slightly. They are congregated in the doorway, their eyes varying shades of gold, blue, red, purple and green, and they are growling lowly. I project what I just saw in my brother’s mind into theirs and watch as they go deadly still, their eyes wider than saucers.

“Are you all caught up now?” I ask, raising my eyebrow and staring them down until they look away. “No one is going to try to kill Alek?”

Derek snorts. “I still don’t like him, Sti.”

“You don’t like anyone, sourwolf. Anyone else?”

They all shake their heads, excluding Theo, Kol and Kai. They just stare at me with raised eyebrows.

“Good. Then get on with whatever you were doing. Nobody likes a spy.”


	22. More Than Planned

**• plan •**  
**decide on and make arrangements for in advance**

**◦ s t i l e s ◦**

I have a feeling. Something is going to happen, and I’m not sure whether it’s going to be good. A wave of dizziness hits me and I stumble, my hand flying out to grab the nearest thing to prevent me from falling. Luckily for me, it turns out to be Kol. More pairs of hands grab me and lower me to the floor, their scents flying around me like nothing I’ve ever experienced before.

“Stiles?” Kol asks, his voice distorted and his face blurry. “Stiles, what’s going on?”

Kai appears in my line of vision. “Void? Come on, answer me. Stiles!”

Theo places his hand on my forehead and hisses. “He’s burning up. Something bad is happening.”

All of a sudden Lydia screams. The windows shatter into millions of pieces and I barely have the strength to use my magic to protect everyone from the falling glass. I start to shiver and that’s when I realise something really bad must be happening. Sometimes my Witch side goes haywire and I am able to tell when something extremely bad is going to happen.

“Need to leave,” I say, struggling to sit up. “Everyone needs to leave. Now. No questions asked. Need to go.”

No one puts up a fight. I hear clothes being thrown into suitcases and the suitcases being thrown into the boots of cars. Feet thunder up and down the stairs, their worry and fear washing over me like a rain storm. I pull myself free of my friends and stagger towards the front door, slowly regaining full control over my body.

“You need to get out of here,” I growl. “They’re not after you.”

“Stiles!” Lydia yells, reaching for me. “Come on!”

“Derek, get everyone out here. I don’t care if you have to kill my siblings to do it. Just get everyone out of here. You included.”

Derek growls but listens to me. He adjusts his hold on Lydia and carries her out to his Camaro, her screams loud and clear as she tries to fight him. All of a sudden she goes silent and I know that Peter has done what he usually does to make someone shut up - knock them out. The cars take off and their scents vanish from my sensory range within minutes. Just in time too.

The front doors swing open and bang against the walls, revealing those who lay behind them. A growl rumbles in my chest and an answering one leaves the fox in front of me, her eyes glittering a red colour that symbolises what type she is. Flames appear around her in the shape of a fox and she grins, her teeth slightly pointed and her claws elongated.

I roll my neck and grin, my eyes pure silver and my claws already out. Purple surrounds me in a similar shape to the fire fox in front of me and I feel my power boost largely now that I am full Nogitsune. The Kitsune in front of me launches herself at me and I respond just as eagerly, ready for a rematch.

I move out of the way at the last moment and send a kick to her gut, making her go flying into a wall. She growls and jumps to her feet, running at me again. I tilt my head to the side and wait until she is in range before shoving my claws into her stomach and flipping her over my head. She lands hard on her back and curses, her fox form disappearing.

“Really, Ina?” I ask, my own form vanishing as I crouch down next to her. “I expected more of a fight from you considering who your parents are.”

Ina glares at me. “Yeah well, I don’t have my opportunity to go around fighting other Kitsune you know. We are a dying breed considering we can’t be turned.”

“Werewolves are nice training dummies, my dear. So are Oni. Everything except a Witch should be a piece of cake for a Kitsune with your power. Oh, love, we need to get you back up and running, don’t we?”

“Don’t patronise me. I’m not that bad. You’re just millennia old and impossible to beat.”

“I’m glad you know that.”

“I might know that, but you obviously don’t know that your Pack are on their way back.”

“I can smell and feel them, Ina.”

“Great. Are you going to get your claws out any time soon?”

I smirk and pull my claws out of her stomach, the wounds healing almost instantly. I grab her hand and pull her up. As expected, she throws a punch at my head, which I easily block, and tries to kick my legs out from under me. At that, one of my tails wraps around her ankle and pull her legs out from under her, a yelp leaving her mouth as her head almost smashes on the cobblestone.

“You’re never going to learn,” I sigh, dropping her to the ground. “Try to be unpredictable if you want a shot at trying to kick my ass.”

All of a sudden a weight lands on my back. I growl and push off with my feet flipping in the air and landing on my back. The person under me groans and I get up, looking at them with raised eyebrows. He opens his eyes and grins at me, his eyes glowing blue and his teeth pointed like his sister’s.

“Maxie, you haven’t learnt either,” I say, helping up the young Kitsune. “Hmm. You stopped aging quite young, even for a Kitsune. I’m guessing fifteen.”

Max nods. “Yeah. Ina stopped at seventeen and I got stuck at fifteen. At least we still function like normal human beings. I don’t look fifteen, do I?”

“No. You look almost nineteen. Ina, you look at least twenty-two.”

“And you look like you’re fifty!”

“Why you little shithead!”

I jab my fingers into his sides and start to tickle him, cries leaving his mouth as he fights against me. Ina starts laughing at her younger brother and then I hear her hit the ground, growls and snarls filling the room. At that, I stop tickling Max and turn around. I grab Scott’s upper arm and tear him off Ina, sending him flying to the second storey. As my younger brothers step forward, a snarl leaves me and Ina and Max move behind me, their fear sending me into protective mode.

“Stiles,” Lydia says, making my eyes dart to her. “Stiles, calm down. He didn’t mean to attack her. It’s instinct, remember? Werewolf instinct.”

My eyes turn back to normal and I stand up straight, looking warily at my Pack. “It may have been an accident, but I don’t care. Nobody harms a hair on their heads unless they want to get seriously hurt.”

Derek walks over to me, Lydia still in his arms. “Sti, calm down. No one is going to hurt them. Isaac and I promise.”

“If Scott touches them again, none of you are going to stop me from ripping his goddamn throat out. Got it?”

“Okay. Loud and clear.”

Theo looks around me at the younger Kitsune. “Who are they? Their scent is so familiar. I can’t place it.”

Kai grins. “Oh, Void. You’ve been holding out on us. You little devil.”

Kol looks over at his friend and rolls his eyes. “They’re just children, Kai.”

“They’re Kitsune. Guess why their scent is like it is.”

Liam tilts his head to the side. “They are related to Stiles.”

“More than that, wolf boy. Take a closer smell.”

I watch with amusement as my Pack have a smell of Ina’s and Max’s scents. Their eyes blow wide all of a sudden and they look at me in shock. Derek’s eyes turn wondrous and he steps closer to me, scanning their faces with a sort of fascination before looking back at me, his eyes searching for something. When he finds it, his eyes go wide and he whispers something into Lydia’s ear that makes her expression match his.

“Stiles...” Lydia breathes, her eyes lighter than ever. “Are they...?”

I nod, a grin spreading over my face. “They’re my children.”


	23. Familial Problems

**• familial •**   
**relating to or occurring in a family or its members** **  
**

**◦ s t i l e s ◦**

I watch as everyone’s face goes into shock. Well, everyone except Aleksandr. His face brightens and he runs over to me, hugging me tightly as he thanks me for making him an uncle of ‘two amazing children that have their father’s eyes’. I push him off me and my children tackle their strange looking uncle in a hug, happiness radiating from them both.

“Stiles,” Kol says, his eyes confused. “How old are they?”

I raise my eyebrows. “Now, that’s a rude question. Ina is two years older than Max. Max stopped aging at fifteen, and Ina stopped aging at seventeen. They would be around...375 millennia give or take.”

“Wait. Hold old are  _you_?”

“Huh... That’s a good question. Hey, Alek. How old are we?”

Alek pauses and frowns. “Somewhere near the 400 to 425 millennia mark. I don’t know. Call mum from the Other Side. She will know.”

I shrug. “There’s your answer. Around 400 to 425 millennia. Maybe older. Most likely older.”

Everyone goes dead silent and I look around at my Pack. Their eyes are wider than humanly possible and Erica looks like she is about to faint. Then she does, followed by Allison and then my sister. Well, they aren’t the only ones, but you get the picture. A lot of my Pack fainted from a shock overload at first, and then it really hit them and some more males lost consciousness.

“Well,” I say, shock covering my face. “I have to say, I expected more of you to either pass out or freak out.”

Kai screeches. “Freak out?!  _Freak out?!_  You want to see us freak out?!”

Kol and Theo whack him on the head. “Shut up, Malachi.”

I roll my eyes. “Damn, guys. I thought you would have figured out by now that I am  _way_  older than I look and seem to be. Judging by the looks on your faces, I’m going to say that you didn’t. When I say a ‘couple of millennia’, referring to my life before the Original Family, I mean around about 10 to 20 millennia because the years have just blurred together.”

“Holy shit.”

And, with that, Derek and Lydia pass out. I fly forward and grab Lydia from Derek’s arms, holding her close to my own body while my eyes turn molten orange and I stop Derek in mid fall. He starts to hover and I walk up the stairs, his body following me. I walk into the room next to mine - Derek’s room - and place him on the bed, laying Lydia next to him.

My Mates have gotten closer than they ever were before they knew about me, and it is making me happy. Almost as happy as the days my children were born. The instant they were born I knew that Ina was a Kasai Kitsune, and that Max was a Umi Kitsune - Fire and Ocean. They were said to be opposites, but they are as close as myself and my former lover, a Tengoku Kitsune, were.

Fire and Ocean.

Void and Celestial.

Everyone thinks they would battle for supremacy, but that is not the case. One cannot live without the other. One cannot  _exist_ without the other. Light must have Dark. Ups must have their downs. Water must have Fire. Destruction must have its opposite, Creation. Everything has its opposite, no matter whether it be living or dead.

Regression to the mean, as Deaton once said. It’s a bit of a technical way of saying things will always even out. It is like saying that things can’t always be bad. So, no matter how good or bad things get, they will always come back to the middle. Well, in most cases, yes everything will come back to the middle, but with my life it has either been one extreme or pretty close to it.

Maybe it’s time for a change.

**◦◦◦◦**

Nothing could get better, but it could get worse. My children, my brother, my siblings, my Mates, my Blood Bonded, and my Pack. All under the same roof; all having a meal together. Yes, we have human food. Yes, we have blood. Yes, we have human flesh. I’m joking there. No human flesh that has been cut from anyone anyway.

Although, ever since the Blood Moon, I have been having a minor craving for human flesh thanks to my Ghoul and Wendigo sides. As I said before, my Werejaguar/Werehyena side does  _not_  desire human flesh at all. Oh well. I wouldn’t be surprised if there was a tiny bit of craving coming from there, but I wouldn’t know.

“Hey, Sti,” Derek says lowly, nudging me. “Are you alright? You seem a bit under the weather.”

I look up at Derek and smile. “Yeah, I’m alright. Just having my children here is bringing up memories of Serenity. It’s slightly tormenting, but it’s not as bad as it was when she first got murdered so long ago.”

“Hey, it’s going to be alright. You have your family and your Pack here. Although, I’m pretty sure Pack are family, and family are Pack. Am I right?”

“Yes, sourwolf. You’re right. Ina and Max are Pack, and so is Alek. My children and my brother. I never thought I’d see the day when they would be together.”

“You are seeing it. It’s not a dream.”

“When is a dream not a dream?”

Derek’s eyes turn dark. “Riddles, Stiles? Really?”

I shrug. “It’s not a riddle. I’m asking a question.

“A dream is not reality, but who’s to say which is which?” Lydia inquires, looking up at Derek and myself with bright eyes. “There are instances where a dream feels like reality, and then you wake up. Then there are the instances where reality feels too good to be true and it turns out to be a dream.”

“Now you’re making me think that this is a dream, Lyds.”

“Ten fingers. It’s not a dream. I promise, Sti. None of this is a dream.”

My ears catch a faint but rapid heartbeat. “If this isn’t a dream, then tell me something. Why do you have two heartbeats?”

Everything goes silent and Lydia looks slightly worried. I meet her green eyes and tilt my head to the side, waiting for the answer that I already know, but that I want to hear for myself. I look over at Derek to see him focused intently on his food, ignoring my stare until I grasp the back of his neck gently and lift his head up, my eyes kind and warm.

“Do you two want to tell me here, or should we go somewhere private?” I ask, my eyes flitting around the room and staring everyone in the Pack down until they return to their meals and conversations. “I’m guessing the last one. Now, come on. This conversation is not waiting until later.”

I stand up and walk up to my room, Derek and Lydia following me. They walk into my room and I shut the door, my eyes burning orange as I soundproof the room. Lydia sits on my bed and Derek on my window sill, but he doesn’t remain there for long. He moves over onto the bed with Lydia and I, an arm wrapped around her waist.

“This is why you’re so close lately,” I say, my eyes lightening with each word. “I knew it was something, but I couldn’t lay my finger on it. Until I heard the heartbeat.”

Lydia stares at the bedspread. “Stiles...”

“Why do you sound sorry? There’s no need for it, Lyds.”

Her eyes shoot up to mine with surprise, and even Derek looks slightly shocked.

“Did you both think I would be  _mad_  at you?”

They nod.

“Why in the world would I?”

Derek swallows before answering. “Because it’s not yours.”

“Oh, Der. You have a really thick skull don’t you? You are  _both_  my Mates. Remember?”

Lydia’s eyes brighten. “So, you’re not mad?”

I take both of their hands, squeezing them. “Lydia, Derek, I’m not mad. I’m ecstatic, and kind of confused to be honest.”

“Oh. You don’t know when it happened. I’m about a month along. So, when you went crazy.”

“Well, that makes sense. Now, onto the other confusing bit within this whole relationship.”

Derek picks up on where I’m heading and his eyes seem to laugh. “You don’t know what you are to the baby.”

I nod. “Exactly. You’re the father, and, Lydia, you’re the mother. That just leaves me.”

Lydia squeezes my hand. “You’re still the baby’s father, Sti. Just not biologically. You and Derek will raise it together. They will know that Derek is their biological father, but they will know that you are also their father because you are both Derek’s and mine Mate.”


	24. More Drama? Come On!

**• drama •  
** **an exciting, emotional, or unexpected event or circumstance**

**◦ s t i l e s ◦**

I take a deep breath and shoot into a sitting position, the blankets falling from my torso and half uncovering Lydia. She groans and reaches for the blanket, pulling it back over her small frame. She shivers and holds the blanket close to her body, trying to preserve heat. It’s colder than it’s meant to be this time of year, and that only means something bad is either coming or here.

All of a sudden Lydia screams. I cover my ears and bend over, blood trickling from my ears. I faintly hear my bedroom door opening and Derek staggering in, ramming into a wall before sliding to the ground. My eyes flicker through every possible colour and then everything turns black, my body falling backwards and landing on the bed.

**◦◦◦◦**

My eyes fly open and I jump to my feet, everything spinning as I do so. Hands grab my arms and steady me, the familiar scent of my Blood Bonded surrounding me. I look up and see Theo, his eyes wide and kind of terrified. Behind him I see Kol and Kai, their expressions matching the ones on Theo’s face. Theo gently pushes me back onto my bed and crouches in front of me, searching my face for something.

“What happened?” I ask, my voice scratchy. “Where’s Lydia? Where’s Derek?”

Theo frowns. “Stiles, what are you talking about? Who are Lydia and Derek?”

“You’re joking right?”

“No. Seriously, Stiles. How hard did you hit your head?”

“Theo, what are you talking about?”

He sighs. “Kol, tell Adrian that Stiles is awake, and that he is suffering from amnesia and possibly even schizophrenia.”

My eyes go wide. “What? What’s going on?”

Kol speeds out of the room and I let out a small sigh. At least we’re all still supernatural. He returns a minute later with a male that I have never seen before in my life. He runs over to me and I can clearly see the horror on his face, the acidic stench of fear clogging my nose and almost making me heave.

“Hey, it’s me,” he says, his voice soft. “It’s Adrian.”

I shake my head. “I don’t know you.. Where are Lydia and Derek?!”

“Stiles, Lydia and Derek don’t exist.”

“What...?”

“You got hit in the head rather hard the other day. You must have dreamt them up. They’re not real. I’m sorry, Sti.”

“Who are you?  _What_  are you?”

His eyes turn pained. “I’m Adrian. I’m your Mate.”

“What are you?!”

“I’m a Kitsune. Like you.”

“What am I?”

“Every Class of Alpha Werewolf, a Witch, a Shifter, a Werecat, a Werejaguar, an Angel, a Ghoul, an Oni, a Demon, a Wendigo, an Original Vampire, and a Nogitsune, but we found a way to suppress all but your Original Vampire and Nogitsune. Remember?”

I shake my head. “No. You’re lying. It’s impossible!”

“Stiles, it’s not.”

I cover my ears and shake my head rapidly, trying to block out my supposed Mate. He grabs my arm and I scream, making him let go of me instantly. I hear everyone in the room backing away, their whispers of disbelief reaching my ears. My body feels like it is on fire. I scream again and squeeze my eyes shut as tight as I can.

All of a sudden, they fly open and everyone in the room goes flying backwards, smashing into the wall that once had a  _Star Wars_  mural on it. Tears run down my face and I am faintly aware of people running into my room, their voices reaching my ears and the smell of their worry reaching my nose, making me sob.

“Mieczyslaw,” Alek says, resting his hand on my arm. “Come on, brother. It’s alright. Stop this. Nothing bad is happening.”

I stare at him with tear filled eyes. “They don’t exist, do they? Lydia and Derek?”

“No, Stiles. They don’t. I’m sorry.”

“I thought...”

“You’ve been in a sort of coma for the past week. You must have dreamt up a world with them in it. It’s a common thing.”

“So, now I’m schizophrenic. I’m crazy on top of everything else.”

“Stiles, you’re not crazy. You’re distraught. You’ve basically been in a coma. None of this is your fault.”

“No..”

“Dad!” Ina yells, her and Max running into the room.

I look up at them and open my arms, them running to me and almost jumping into my arms. “Ina... Max... I’m alright. I promise.”

“Mieczyslaw?” an all too familiar voice says, her voice almost musical. “Is everything alright, my love?”

My eyes move from my children to the woman in the doorway. Her brilliant blue eyes are full of worry and her dark brown hair is a mess, a sign that she has just woken up. I hold my hand out and she walks into the room, taking it and climbing onto the bed with me and our children. She sits behind me and wraps her arms around my waist, resting her head on my shoulder.

“Serenity...” I breathe, tears stinging my eyes.

She smiles up at me. “I’m here, my love. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I had such a horrible dream.”

“What happened?”

“You were dead. You died millennia ago.”

“Oh, Sti... I’m not dead. I promise. I’m right here. I’m still alive.”

I drop my head onto her shoulder and start to cry, my tears flowing freely for the first time in millennia. I hear everyone leave the room and the door close behind my brother as he ushers my children out before leaving himself. Serenity moves around so she is sitting on my lap, my head on her shoulder properly and my arms wrapped around her waist as she strokes my hair, shushing me.

Her scent hits me and I breathe it in greedily. I was so sure she was dead, and now I wake to find that she’s not. As soon as everyone is out of hearing range, she pulls back and holds my head in her hands, her eyes serious and her lips in a straight line. I stare at her with confusion, tears still running down my face.

“Listen to me, Mieczyslaw,” Serenity says, her blue eyes full of fire. “This is not real. This whole world you’re in, it doesn’t really exist.”

My eyes widen and fill with more tears. “Then you’re really dead...”

“No, my love. I’m not dead. I’m still alive. I haven’t been able to find you or communicate with you for millennia. I could never get a lock on you. You’ve been hiding.”

“I have so many enemies. I didn’t have a choice. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed you were dead. I should have looked for you.”

“You wouldn’t have found me. I had my family hide me while I regained my strength. It took longer than expected, but I regained it all. Those Fae were vicious. I barely escaped, but your brother helped me. He didn’t know who I was, but he helped me escape.”

“You’re alive.. Where are you?”

“No need to worry. I’m on my way to New Orleans as we speak. I promise, my love. We will see each other again soon.”

“My Mates...”

“I understand. You found them. I found mine too. He’s a lovely Werewolf, but he has a past like no other. You know him, and you will want to kill him when you see who he is. Please, my love, do not kill him and do not let your Pack kill him. You all hate and know him, and your Werewolf Mate and his uncle, and his sister, want my Mate dead more than any of them.”

My eyes go wide with shock. “Your Mate... It’s-”

Everything goes black before I can finish my revelation.

**◦◦◦◦**

I jolt awake, smashing my head on someone else’s as I do so. I fall back onto my bed, groaning and holding my head. Derek does the same, half growls leaving him. I open my eyes again and sit up, slowly this time. I look over to see Derek half glaring at me and rubbing his head, shaking it as he does so.

“Sorry, sourwolf,” I say, getting out of my bed. “I didn’t know you were right there.”

Derek rolls his eyes and throws me some clothes. “It’s alright. Go have a shower. You didn’t have one last night and you kind of stink.”

“That’s only your werewolf sense of smell,” Lydia says, her voice teasing. “He smells fine to me.”

I look over my shoulder and smile at the strawberry blonde. “Thanks, Lyds, but I probably should have a shower. Then I have a huge ass revelation that everyone needs to hear.”


	25. Serenity and Cayden

**• serenity •  
** **tranquility; composure**

 **• cayden •  
** **great fighter**

 **• cadman •  
** **warrior; fighter**

**◦ s t i l e s ◦**

I watch as my Pack either stare at me, stare at each other, or pace around the courtyard. They all wear expressions of shock, disbelief and doubt. I get where they’re coming from, but I know what I was told and what I saw. I also know of Serenity’s abilities due to her being a Celestial Kitsune, and dreams are one of the many she has.

Alek walks over to me. “So, you’re telling me, that I saved your former lover all those millennia ago?”

I roll my eyes. “No, you saved our sister. Yes, my former lover! My gods, Aleksandr. Open your ears. Listen to my heart. Read my memories. You’ll know I’m telling the truth. Hell, go through your own memories.”

“Mieczyslaw-”

Scott’s eyes go gold. “Someone’s here, and they brought company.”

Derek snarls, his eyes burning purple. “And a monster.”

All of Derek and Isaac’s original Pack start snarling, their eyes burning colours of gold, green, blue, and tinted red in Theo’s case, their claws out in the open. They look ready to kill. I watch as Allison draws her bowstring back, a silver arrow loaded

and ready to shoot. My eyes turn molten orange and they all growl at me, their muscles frozen and unable to attack.

The scent hits me and the front doors open, my eyes shimmering silver but my muscles tight and unable to move. Serenity walks in with two males behind her. One of them looks similar to her and my eyes go wide as I recognise him, a grin spreading across my face. The grin falls when I recognise the other male.  _Deucalion._

Serenity’s eyes meet mine and she starts to cry. “Mieczyslaw!”

I open my arms and she runs to me, hugging me tightly. “Serenity...”

Tears spill from my eyes and run down my face, soaking her shirt. I start to cry even harder when our children run over, ‘mum’ leaving their mouths as they wrap their arms around us. The Pack stops snarling and I relax my magic, still keeping a slight hold on them so they don’t go to attack Serenity’s Mate - even if it is Deucalion.

“Mr Stilinski,” Deucalion says, making us all pull apart. “It is nice to see you again.”

I smile, pulling the Alpha into a hug which he reciprocates. “You too, Deuc.”

We pull apart and I look back at my Pack. They are staring at me with wide eyes and shock covered faces. I raise my eyebrow and they look down, mumbling apologies to both me and Deucalion. Derek, Peter and Cora are the first ones to walk over to us and welcome Deucalion, their muscles tense and half forced smiles on their faces. Deucalion notices and says nothing, but I notice that his face falls slightly.

I look around at my Pack and shake my head. “Guys, stop with the grudges. None of you have a grudge against Theo for what he did; none of you have killed Peter yet; none of you have attempted to kill me for what I have been doing for millennia, except for you, Scott. So, why can’t you all stop holding grudges against Deuc? Stop thinking about killing him. He is  _not_  to be harmed. He is Serenity’s Mate, and hurting her will get you killed. By me. Got it?”

Everyone nods their heads rapidly, slight fear covering their faces, but agreeing nonetheless. I look back at Serenity, Deucalion and Cayden to see them smiling at me, their eyes all shimmering different colours. Serenity’s eyes are a golden white colour, showing her Celestial Kitsune status, Deucalion’s are red, showing his Alpha Werewolf status, and Cayden’s are matching mine. His pure silver eyes meet mine and we grin, finally meeting another Nogitsune.

“Oh, Cayden,” I say, my claws lengthening. “How about another round? No holding back?”

Cayden grins, his claws lengthening as well. “You’re so on, brother.”

Our purple foxes surround us and I am aware of everyone backing away, running up stairs to get away from the fight. Only Ina, Max and Serenity remain where they are. Their eyes change and their foxes come out, brightening the room with their Power. Cayden tilts his head to the side and growls, his razor sharp teeth visible. I respond to the challenging growl and bare my own teeth, slightly longer than Cayden’s.

Everything happens so fast.

Cayden runs at me and I crouch, waiting for the right moment. He gets a couple of meters away from me and I grin. I launch myself forward and move quickly past his ankles, leaving large gashes on his left ankle. He stumbles and looks back at me, blood dripping from both his ankle and my claws. He must see red after that because he becomes reckless.

He claws at my face and my head snaps to the side, blood spraying everywhere. I meet the eyes of my Mates and wink, making their jaws drop. I dig my claws into Cayden’s stomach and throw him backwards, my claws leaving deep gashes in his abdomen. He flips and lands in a crouch, growling menacingly. He jumps at me instantly and kicks me in the face. At that, I grab his ankle, my claws barely digging in, and slam him against the ground.

Dust flies into the air as the cobblestone breaks and fills my vision. I look down at Cayden and he grins, he spins and kicks me in the face with his free leg. I let go of his other leg and punch him in the gut, sending him flying backwards as I stumble myself. I look up and see Cayden flying towards me. I move out of the way at the last moment and he goes flying past me, out the door and onto the road, a car barely missing him.

Cayden sits up and grins, his features back to normal. “I’ll take that as a defeat. You win that round.”

I haul him up from the ground and take his pain as we walk back into the house. “I win more than I lose.”

Both our veins turn black as we take each other’s pain and we almost fall to the ground, but Ina and Max hold us up - their hands only on our clothes as to avoid being drained. I let go of Cayden a moment later and he does the same to me, both of us standing up straight and relieving my children of our weights.

After that, I hear a growl.

I look up and see Rebekah’s eyes dark, veins starting to appear under them. I look over at Cayden and see his eyes pure silver. Then I look at Klaus to see him smiling, knowing exactly what is going on. Rebekah jumps over the balcony and speeds over to Cayden and I, grabbing him by the collar and pinning him against the wall. Out of their growls I make out one word: Mate.

“Well...” I say, looking at Cayden and my sister. “This would be more awkward if Serenity and I were still married.”

Serenity coughs, all eyes flying to her. “Uh, Stiles. We are.”

“Well... My brother-in-law and my descendant... Yep... That’s so normal...”

Derek catches Lydia as she passes out, this revelation most likely taking a toll on her already weak body. She has never been one to be able to handle revelations such as these, and I can understand that. I mean, my two of my children’s uncle, and then their, also, descendant. Any of my children will have the Original Family as their descendants if they were born before the Mikaelson’s were, and that is very few of my children.

Yes, I have more than Ina and Max, but they are all dead. They died that day. All of them.


	26. Mother of all Monsters

**• mother •  
** **a woman in relation to her child or children**

**◦ s t i l e s ◦**

_One Month Later_

I watch as Lydia and Derek look through different websites for baby clothes, toys, bedding and everything else that they will need. Now that Lydia is two months along, she is starting to show, but she is showing more than any normal pregnancy would show. She looks around four to five months along, and we all know why.

Wolves in general don’t have just one pup, they have a litter. That means that Lydia has more than one baby inside her. I focus on her abdominal area and listen, the sound of heartbeats filling my ears. I count them.  _One. Two. Three. Four. Five._  She has five pups, well, babies at the moment. When they are born, they will turn into wolf pups until they are a year old.

That may lead to some issues. Derek can’t change into a wolf; none of the Pack can. The closest they have are Malia and Theo. Werecoyotes. Malia did say once that coyotes tend to eat their young, but I know for sure that Theo won’t allow that to happen, I’m not sure about Malia. She spent a lot of her life as an actual coyote, so that may influence her behaviour around wolf pups.

Then you have myself and my family - Ina, Max, Serenity and Cayden. We can Shift into fully fledged foxes, and we don’t eat our young. We nurture them and raise them as we ourselves were raised, as foxes. That’s the issue. We are foxes, and they are wolf pups, but it’s the best bet we’ve got.

“Stiles!” Lydia calls. “Hey! Stiles! Snap out of it!”

I blink and shake my head. “Sorry, Lyds. What’s wrong?”

“You were muttering about wolf pups and foxes. Is something wrong?”

“No. I was just thinking about the babies. They will Shift into actual wolf pups after they are born and stay like that until they are about one to two years old. It depends on the level of development.”

“They will be wolves?”

“Yeah. I’ve seen it before. Heck, I’ve had to raise wolf pups before. Real wolf pups as well. They were abandoned by their father after their mother got killed by my father. I raised them, and then the Vampires killed them. They were my first children in a strange sort of way.”

Derek shakes his head. “My mother never said anything about Cora and I being real wolf pups.”

I give him a look. “You were sixteen, Derek. Cora was only twelve. Do you really think your mother would have told you when you were that young?”

“Well, no. Although, that does explain the lack of baby photos.”

“There you go. Explanation.”

I get a bad feeling and my eyes fly to the door, growls rumbling in my chest. Derek takes Lydia by the arm and gently pulls her away from me, he himself backing away as he does so. More growls sound and my children appear next to me, as well as Serenity and Cayden. Our eyes glow and our claws lengthen, our muscles jumping and twitching as they do.

The door flies off its hinges and almost smashes into Lydia and Derek. Thankfully, Davina uses her magic and stops the door in mid flight, gently putting it down on the ground. A woman walks into the courtyard, her red hair billowing like flames and her gold eyes looking like nothing I have ever seen before. Her eyes meet mine and she goes still, barely even breathing.

“Mieczyslaw,” she says, her voice barely audible. “I thought I would find you here.”

I step forward, my eyes almost radiating a silver light. “What do you want, Eve? This can’t be just a friendly visit. You’re not one for that.”

“I apologise for the past, but it cannot be changed. You’re right. This isn’t just a friendly visit. I need your help.”

“The last time you said that, I almost got myself killed.”

“I know, but this time is much worse. I need you to kill someone for me.”

“I stopped doing this long ago. Why would I go back now?”

“He’s coming for both you and I. I can’t kill him, but you can.”

“The mother of all monsters can’t kill a simple threat to her life? Why am I not surprised?”

“It’s Augustus.”

All breath leaves my lungs in a rush and I stare at Eve, my eyes wide with shock and even a little bit of fear. Serenity grabs my arm as I stumble backwards with shock, and then looks at Eve with narrowed eyes. I regain my footing and walks towards Eve, my eyes blazing as I grip her throat tightly and glare into her eyes.

“Give me one good reason,” I growl, my eyes darkening. “He’s your creation, you should deal with him.”

Eve looks sad. “He may be my creation, but so are you and your entire family, except for that Huntress you keep around.”

“Allison is Pack, and that’s not a good enough reason!”

“He will kill them all.”

“Your own brother, would kill us all? How delightful. Maybe it is time for a family reunion, _sister_.”

“I made you all what you are, and you’re ready to throw it away in a heartbeat?”

“You  _possessed_ my sister! You still are possessing her! Is she even alive in there?”

“We are both alive, brother.”

“Izabella...”

Eve’s eyes turn green and she smiles. “I am alive, and so is Eve. She and I, we have become sisters, and I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

Tears pool in my eyes. “Izabella, please, make her take another form. I want my sister back.”

“She said she was going to anyway. She is going to find a brain dead woman in New Orleans and possess her so you and Aleksandr can have me back. She’s not as cruel as she seems, Mieczyslaw.”

Her eyes turn back to gold and I let go of her throat, backing away as my sister’s body glows white, Eve’s spirit leaving her body. As Izabella’s body drops, I dart forward and hold her in my arms, tears streaming down my face. She takes a deep breath, almost a gasp, and her eyes fly open, their piercing green meeting my whiskey brown ones. Her hair changes back to it’s light brown and she finally looks like her old self again.

“Hey, Mieczyslaw,” Izabella says, placing her hand on my face. “It’s been too long.”

I nod, unable to speak.

“Help me up. I want to see my family.”

I hold Izabella’s waist and help her stand, holding her upright as she gets used to controlling her body again. She sees Alek and staggers over to his waiting arms, holding him tightly for a minute before letting go and turning to Ina and Max. Ina says something that sounds like ‘aunty’ before they both hug her, tears running down all their faces. She then turns her face back towards the door, and I follow her gaze.

Eve has found another body, and she is holding something in her hand.

“What’s that?” I ask, taking it as she hands it to me.

Eve smiles. “It tells you that this body was formerly brain dead. They were about to turn off the life support when I took her body. They were surprised, I’ll give you that.”

“Maya Summers? Isn’t that one of Jenna’s cousins?”

“Maybe. Who cares? You have your sister back, and she is a full-blooded Kitsune.”

“I thought she would have been part Shifter too. Apparently not.”

“She didn’t want the Shifter. She saw how it affected both you and your father, and she asked me to rid her of it. So, I did.”

I look around at my Pack and smile. It has gotten large. Large and powerful.

“You have a powerful Pack, my son,” Eve says, breaking me from my thoughts. “Together, you are all strong enough to defeat Augustus.”

It is then that Isaac steps forward. “When is he coming?”

“He will be here in less than a year. Nine months at the most.”

I meet Lydia’s eyes and she looks terrified. Her hand goes to her stomach and she gulps. The babies will barely be two months old when Augustus comes, and that means she will have to either fight and leave the babies with Hope, or sit the fight out. By the looks on my sister’s and Eve’s faces, no one is going to be able to sit this fight out.

I look around at my Pack. “We need to get ready for this.”


	27. Pack, Pack and More Pack

**• pack •  
a group of similar things or people; a group of wild animals, especially wolves, living and hunting together**

**◦ s t i l e s ◦**

The Pack has gotten larger than I ever believed possible in the past months of us being in New Orleans. Their scents have sunk into the very ground of the French Quarter, and it shows that they have dominance over this part of New Orleans, whereas my siblings and I have dominance and control over the entire city that is New Orleans.

I grab a piece of paper and start to write, not missing a name or status, or even an eye colour.

 _Mieczyslaw Stilinski-Mikaelson:  
_ _\- 950 millennia or over  
_ _\- Varying Eye Colour  
_ _\- Original Hybrid and Chimera  
_ _\- Mate(s): Lydia Martin and Derek Hale_

 _Lydia Martin:  
_ _\- Eighteen  
_ _\- Green/Hazel  
_ _\- Banshee  
_ _\- Mate(s): Mieczyslaw Stilinski-Mikaelson and Derek Hale_

 _Derek Hale:  
_ _\- Twenty-Five  
_ _\- Green, and Purple  
_ _\- New Breed Alpha Werewolf  
_ _\- Mate(s): Lydia Martin and Mieczyslaw Stilinski-Mikaelson_

 _Isaac Lahey:  
_ _\- Eighteen  
_ _\- Blue, and Purple  
_ _\- New Breed Alpha Werewolf  
_ _\- Mate(s): Allison Argent_

 _Serenity Cadman:  
_ _\- 500 millennia  
_ _\- Blue, and White Gold  
_ _\- Celestial (Tengoku) Kitsune  
_ _\- Mate(s): Deucalion_

 _Cayden Cadman:  
_ _\- 500 millennia = 3 years younger than Serenity  
_ _\- Blue, and Silver  
_ _\- Dark (Nogitsune, Kukan) Kitsune  
_ _\- Mate(s): Rebekah Mikaelson_

 _Ina Cadman-Stilinski:  
_ _\- 375 millennia or older  
_ _\- Brown, and Red-Orange  
_ _\- Fire (Kasai) Kitsune  
_ _\- Mate(s): Unknown_

 _Max Cadman-Stilinski  
_ _\- 375 millennia or older = 2 years younger than Ina  
_ _\- Green, and Blue  
_ _\- Ocean (Umi) Kitsune  
_ _\- Mate(s): Unknown_

 _Izabella Stilinski:  
_ _\- 950 millennia or older  
_ _\- Green, and White  
_ _\- Spirit (Seishin) Kitsune  
_ _\- Mate(s): Unknown_

 _Aleksandr Stilinski:  
_ _\- 950 millennia or older  
_ _\- Blue, Bright Blue, and Red  
_ _\- Class A Vampire and Wind (Kaze) Kitsune  
_ _\- Mate(s): Unknown_

 _Allison Argent:  
_ _\- Eighteen  
_ _\- Brown  
_ _\- Huntress  
_ _\- Mate(s): Isaac Lahey_

 _Scott McCall:  
_ _\- Eighteen  
_ _\- Brown, and Gold  
_ _\- Beta, Former True Alpha  
_ _\- Mate(s): Kira Yukimura_

 _Kira Yukimura:  
_ _\- Eighteen  
_ _\- Dark Brown, and Yellow-Orange  
_ _\- Thunder (Sanda) Kitsune  
_ _\- Mate(s): Scott McCall_

 _Malia Tate-Hale:  
_ _\- Eighteen  
_ _\- Brown, and Bright Blue  
_ _\- Werecoyote  
_ _\- Mate(s): Aiden Steiner_

 _Aiden Steiner:  
_ _\- Eighteen  
_ _\- Brown, and Ice Blue  
_ _\- Beta, Former Alpha  
_ _\- Mate(s): Malia Tate-Hale_

 _Ethan Steiner:  
_ _\- Eighteen  
_ _\- Brown, and Ice Blue  
_ _\- Beta, Former Alpha  
_ _\- Mate(s): Danny Mahealani_

 _Danny Mahealani:  
_ _\- Eighteen  
_ _\- Brown, and Gold  
_ _\- Beta  
_ _\- Mate(s): Ethan Steiner_

 _Theo Raeken:  
_ _\- Eighteen  
_ _\- Blue, and Golden Red  
_ _\- Chimera (Werewolf and Werecoyote) and Class A Vampire  
_ _\- Mate(s): Jackson Whitmore and Cora Hale_

 _Cora Hale:  
_ _\- Nineteen  
_ _\- Brown, and Gold  
_ _\- Beta  
_ _\- Mate(s): Theo Raeken and Jackson Whittemore_

 _Jackson Whittemore:  
_ _\- Eighteen  
_ _\- Green, and Bright Blue  
_ _\- Beta  
_ _\- Mate(s): Theo Raeken and Cora Hale_

 _Erica Reyes:  
_ _\- Eighteen  
_ _\- Honey Brown, and Gold  
_ _\- Beta  
_ _\- Mate(s): Vernon Boyd_

 _Vernon Boyd:  
_ _\- Eighteen  
_ _\- Dark Brown, and Gold  
_ _\- Beta  
_ _\- Mate(s): Erica Reyes_

 _Liam Dunbar:  
_ _\- Seventeen  
_ _\- Blue, and Gold  
_ _\- Beta  
_ _\- Mate(s): Hayden Romero_

 _Hayden Romero:  
_ _\- Seventeen  
_ _\- Blue, and Green-Gold  
_ _\- Chimera (Werewolf and Werejaguar)  
_ _\- Mate(s): Liam Dunbar_

 _Mason Hewitt:  
_ _\- Seventeen  
_ _\- Brown  
_ _\- Former Beast of Gevaudan, now Human  
_ _\- Mate(s): Corey Bryant_

 _Corey Bryant:  
_ _\- Seventeen  
_ _\- Brown, and Unknown  
_ _\- Chimera (Chameleon)  
_ _\- Mate(s): Mason Hewitt_

 _Davina Claire:  
_ _\- Sixteen  
_ _\- Brown  
_ _\- Witch  
_ _\- Mate(s): Kol Mikaelson_

 _Kol Mikaelson:  
_ _\- 2 millennia  
_ _\- Brown, and Black with veins  
_ _\- Original Vampire  
_ _\- Mate(s): Davina Claire_

 _Hayley Marshall-Kenner:  
_ _\- Twenty-Two  
_ _\- Brown, and Gold  
_ _\- Class B Vampire and Class A Werewolf Hybrid, formerly Class A Werewolf  
_ _\- Mate(s): Elijah Mikaelson_

 _Elijah Mikaelson:  
_ _\- 2 millennia  
_ _\- Brown, and Black with veins  
_ _\- Original Vampire  
_ _\- Mate(s): Hayley Marshall-Kenner_

 _Malachai Parker:  
_ _\- 500 years and over  
_ _\- Brown, and Gold  
_ _\- Witch and Class B Vampire Hybrid, formerly Siphoner  
_ _\- Mate(s): Allana Williams_

 _Allana Williams:  
_ _\- 600 years  
_ _\- Green  
_ _\- Witch  
_ _\- Mate(s): Malachai Parker_

 _Niklaus Mikaelson:  
_ _\- 2 millennia  
_ _\- Blue, and Black with Gold ring and veins  
_ _\- Original Hybrid (Class B Vampire and Class A Werewolf)  
_ _\- Mate(s): Camille O’Connell_

 _Camille O’Connell:  
_ _\- Twenty-Five  
_ _\- Blue-Green  
_ _\- Huntress  
_ _\- Mate(s): Niklaus Mikaelson_

 _Rebekah Mikaelson:  
_ _\- 2 millennia  
_ _\- Blue, and Black with veins  
_ _\- Original Vampire  
_ _\- Mate(s): Cayden Cadman_

 _Deucalion:  
_ _\- Forty to Fifty  
_ _\- Blue, and Red  
_ _\- Demon Wolf (Alpha Status)  
_ _\- Mate(s): Serenity Cadman_

 _Peter Hale:  
_ _\- Thirty-Eight  
_ _\- Blue, and Ice Blue - formerly Red  
_ _\- Beta, formerly Alpha  
_ _\- Mate(s): Unknown_

 _Jordan Parrish:  
_ _\- Twenty-Five to Thirty (?)  
_ _\- Brown, Fire Orange  
_ _\- Hellhound  
_ _\- Mate(s): Unknown_

“I think you got us all,” Lydia says, reading the list over my shoulder. “Well, all except the pups.”

I look up at her and smile. “They’re not born yet, and I’m pretty sure you want the genders to be a surprise.”

“Of course I do, and I’m not going to conform to society’s will of gender separation. They will all be in light green. Not a boy colour or a girl colour.”

“White’s more gender neutral,” Derek says, walking up behind Lydia and gently wrapping his arms around her middle. “So are gray and black.”

Lydia looks over her shoulder at him with a raised eyebrow. “Der, this isn’t a funeral. It’s a birth for goodness sakes.”

“White still works.”

“It’s a pain in the ass to clean though,” I say, closing my book and turning to face my Mates. “It gets stained so easily. I’d like to see you try to clean it, sourwolf.”

“I won’t be the only one washing their clothes, Stiles,” Derek grumbles. “You are too.”

Lydia laughs, covering her mouth. “They’re your biological children,  _Alpha_. You are not going to make Stiles wash their clothes and change their nappies. That’s going to be  _you_. When Stiles and I have children, then it will be his turn. Until then, it’s up to you.”

He whines. “Lyds, come on. I’m not father material.”

I raise my eyebrow. “And yet you’re a father. Step up and take charge. You have a long road ahead of you. I’ve been down that road many times, and, believe me, it gets worse than this.”

“What?”

“Oh yeah. The complaining and whining. You’re going to have to do  _everything_  when Lydia can barely stand. Wolf pregnancies are not as bad as fox pregnancies, but they do come close. The more pups, the worse it is.”

“And how many pups are there?”

“Five. Have fun, sourwolf. It’s all up to you, my friend.”


	28. Memorial

**• memorial •  
a statue or structure established to remind people of a person or event; intended to commemorate someone or something _  
_**

**◦ s t i l e s ◦**

_Ten Months Later - Aftermath of the Beast of the Dark_

Blood is everywhere. There is no shortage of it, and there is no shortage of pain and tragedy. Cayden and I, we’re doing what we do best - we are taking all their pain to keep ourselves sated. Well, he’s sated, I’m insatiable. We figured that out many months ago - I have no limit, and there is not enough pain and tragedy, strife and chaos, in the world to sate me.

Lydia and Derek are by themselves, away from the rest of the Pack. She not long had the pups, and her body is still healing itself, but she fought with us any way. We told her to stay home, but she didn’t want to listen - she wanted to help us survive, and, in doing so, we focused all our defence on her and Allison, making ourselves vulnerable. It’s not her fault, we did it without her consent.

The gash on my abdomen isn’t healing. There is blood continuously trickling from it, and it shows no sign of stopping. I don’t have enough strength to heal myself, I can’t even use any magic to heal anyone else. My strength is depleted, and my Power is at an all time low. I can’t do anything, and I know what is going to happen because I can’t.

I fall to my knees and then land on the asphalt, my head smashing it hard enough to make me see stars for a second. Nobody sees me, and I keep it that way as my body goes numb. The warmth from my body seeps into the asphalt, and the blood forms a large pool under me. The way I landed made it tear open further and more blood pour from it.

Lydia screams.

“No, Lydia,” I groan, my eyes closing of their own accord. “Don’t scream. Please.”

Everyone runs over to her.

 _‘Lydia, stop.’_  I say in her mind.  _‘Stop screaming. Everything will be alright.’_

 _‘Stiles?’_  Lydia asks, her green eyes flickering over to me.  _‘Don’t. Don’t you dare die on me.’_

_‘I’m sorry, Lyds. I wish I could do what you want. Everything will be alright. I promise. We’ll see each other again.’_

_‘Stiles!’_

The last thing I hear is Lydia screaming.

**◦◦◦◦**

**◦ l y d i a ◦**

I watch as the life leaves Stiles’ eyes. The warm, whiskey brown changes into a cold, lifeless brown and his face turns pale white, no colour anywhere. I stagger to my feet, but collapse as a pain like no other shoots through me. I scream and fall back into Derek’s arms, his warmth seeping into my weakened body. All of a sudden, a howl of pain leaves him.

A scream tears its way from my mouth and it mixes with the howl, both the scream and the howl full of pain and loss. I look back over to Stiles and start to cry, lifting my arm and reaching for him. Derek follows my arm and his whole body tenses when he sees the formerly hyperactive male just laying on the road, not even a twitch in sight.

I break free from my Mate’s hold and just  _crawl_  over to Stiles, rolling him onto his back and pulling him onto my lap. “Stiles.. Stiles, wake up.. Please.. I need you.. We all need you.. You can’t die on us, Stiles.. What about the pups..? Who’s going to raise them..? They need you, Sti..”

He doesn’t move, his lifeless eyes staring off into nothingness.

“Stiles! No! Wake up!”

Derek sits beside me and gently closes Stiles’ eyes, making it look like our Mate is sleeping, and not lying in my lap as lifeless as he seemed when he wasn’t himself. Derek then wraps his arm around me and grips Stiles’ cold, limp hand in his free hand, silent tears running down his face. A tear lands on Stiles’ face, and it is then that I realise that I am crying as well.

Aleksandr and Izabella stagger over to us, tears already running down their faces and their eyes almost devoid of life and happiness. Behind them, Ina and Max are on the ground. They just watched their father die. Serenity is a sobbing mess in Deucalion’s arms, and even he has tears in his eyes at the sight of a dead Pack member. Cayden is standing beside them with his fists clenched, blood dripping to the ground and tears running down his face. Serenity’s sobs are the only thing that can be heard in the silence.

Rebekah is silently crying into her half-brother’s chest, Niklaus’ arm wrapped securely around her as he himself lets his tears run free. Wrapped in his other arm is his Mate, her eyes red and tears running down her face. Stiles’ brother, Kol, is holding his crying Witch Mate to his side, and his bloody fist is so tightly clenched that he is about to break his own bones. Elijah and Hayley are not too far from the rest of Elijah’s siblings, and the Original himself is trying to remain composed while his Mate cries in his arms.

Off to the side, Kai’s and Theo’s eyes are full of profound pain and pure hatred and anger. They were Stiles’ Blood Bonded, and they are getting wave after wave of pain just from seeing their Bonded’s dead body. Allana - Kai’s Mate - along with Cora and Jackson, are standing by their Mate’s sides, allowing them to remain without contact in the belief that the two would lash out and hurt anyone who touched them.

Isaac, Allison, Kira and Scott are in similar states to Serenity and Cayden - but Isaac feeling it much more due to him being a New Breed Alpha as Stiles called him. The twins, Malia and Danny are avoiding any sort of contact. The twins’ eyes are full of rage and pain. Stiles was the first one to accept and trust them. Malia’s eyes are bright and her claws are out, almost inaudible growls leaving her in place of sobs. Stiles was the one that made her feel human again and like she belonged somewhere. Danny is on his knees, his muscles twitching and his eyes flickering between normal and Beta gold. Stiles was his friend when nobody else was.

Erica and Body are nowhere in sight, but I know that they left to give us some space. They didn’t know Stiles as well as the rest of us, but they still knew him enough to grieve him in their own way. The younger members of the Pack - Liam, Hayden, Mason and Corey - are in their own little group huddle, getting support from each other in this time of sorrow. Their faces are streaked with tears and blood, and their eyes are still glowing with rage.

The sound of metal being crushed reaches my ears and I look up to see Peter’s fist buried in a mailbox. Stiles was the only one that could deal with him when he was psychotic. Nobody else went near him. By the look in Peter’s eyes, I can tell that Peter knew everything right from the word ‘go’. Stiles must have been the one to fully heal Peter, and that alone would have forged a strong bond between the two. Aside from Peter, Jordan is nowhere in sight, but the scorch marks on the ground are still fresh and show that he is not too far away.

“Lydia,” Derek says, making my eyes look up to meet his. “We need to get back to the pups. I’ll carry Stiles.”

“No,” Theo says, walking over with Kai in tow. “You take care of Lydia. Kai and I will take Stiles back. You have pups to take care of as well as a distressed Mate. It still hasn’t hit her fully. It will soon. You will need to be with her when it happens.”

“Okay.”

Derek helps me up and, true to his word, Theo picks Stiles up from the asphalt and holds his gently in his arms. Kai and Theo start walking back to the house, and I feel a part of me leave with them; a part that will be forever connected with Stiles. Derek wraps one arm properly around my waist and the other under my knees, lifting me off the ground and holding me close to his chest. I lay my head on his chest and close my eyes, the beating of his heart calming me and lulling me to sleep.


	29. Metamorphosis

**• metamorphosis •**  
**a change of the form or nature of a thing or person into a completely different one**

**◦ l y d i a ◦**

_One Week Later_

Everything seems so wrong. There is laughter, but it is forced, and so are the smiles. Everyone is trying to move on, but they’re all failing. He had such a profound effect on our lives that, now that he is not in them, our lives are now meaningless. There is nothing that can make us all forget what an amazing person he was, and what he had done for all of us.

We can’t even say his name.

Names are something that give a person a part of their identity. Derek told me something Jennifer had said about names before she was killed. She said that “people always pick aliases that are subconsciously derivative of their original name. It’s a way of not completely letting go of your identity, since your name is so tied to your sense of self”. In a way, she had it right, but she didn’t have it all.

A name is something that keeps you the same person you have always been. You never forget your name, but you can forget many other things. Some research suggests that names can influence many things in our lives - our profession, where we live, who we marry, the grades we earn in school, whether we are accepted into schools or are hired for a job, and our quality of work. Our names can even say if we will give money to those who need it. Most of the apparent influence of names on behaviour and who we become has been attributed to what is known as the ‘implicit-egotism effect’. That is, we are generally drawn or gravitated towards things and people that most resemble who we are. This is due to us valuing and identifying with our own names, and initials. We prefer things that have something in common with things such as these.

The pups start to make small barking sounds and a smile works its way onto my face. This is the only time my smiles aren’t forced - when I am around my pups and Derek. The pups, they give me hope of a new life where I am not haunted by the memories of the one that I lost; a life where I can look back on the memories and smile without wanting to cry for days on end. Derek is the same. Although, he won’t admit it.

“He won’t admit what?” a voice asks, echoing throughout the nursery. “He won’t admit that he has emotions? We all know that.”

My eyes fly around the room, my hand wrapping around the closest thing to me. “Who’s there?”

“Really? Damn, I thought you would still remember me. It hasn’t been that long has it?”

“Who are you? Where are you? Come out and stop being a coward.”

They materialise in front of me and I swing my arm, dragging whatever I had grabbed along with it. The person dodges it and looks at me with wide eyes. I look out the corner of my eye and realise that I have grabbed a baseball bat. His baseball bat. I look back at the transparent figure in front of me and raise the bat again, this time ready to bash their head in.

They raise their hands, their eyes wide. “Lydia! Goddamn it! Put my bat down before you kill someone!”

I freeze. “S-Stiles?”

“Who else would it be? Do you think any random ghost would appear in this house?”

“Is it really you?”

“Yes, but only you can see and hear me.”

“Can I touch you?”

“Lydia...”

My hand goes straight through him.

He sighs. “I tried to warn you.”

“What’s going on? How are you dead? You said you were immortal!”

“This isn’t even real, Lydia! Goddamn it, love. Use that lovely brain of yours.”

“W-What?”

“In reality, you’re in a trance. I’m not in the real world, and you’re not really talking to me. This isn’t real.”

“Spirit communication?”

“Exactly. It’s only possible with a Banshee or a Celestial Kitsune. Luckily for me, there is one of each in this house. I’ve already visited Serenity. She won’t remember because she doesn’t have a direct link to the dead like you. Although, you may forget about this as well.”

“Stiles...”

“No. Lydia, I don’t have much time. I need to get back to the Other Side. It’s crazy there. There are so many supernatural creatures that you have never seen, and they all want something. Anyway, you need to take care of the pups. They are special. Half Werewolf and half Banshee. There has never been anything like them before. They will be hunted and then they will either be killed, or they will be bred when they’re older. The Hunters want supernatural creatures on their side, and your pups are the kind they want.”

“What am I supposed to do? Run and hide?”

“No. There’s a house on a plantation in New Orleans. Go there. You, Derek and the pups. There are wards that I put there before I died.”

My eyes go wide. “You knew you were going to die..”

Stiles’ eyes turn sad for a second before becoming determined again. “Yes. Now, go to the plantation. Raise the pups there. No one outside of the Pack can know. There will be no new additions to the Pack. I’ve seen to that.”

“What are you?”

“So much more than anything anyone has ever seemed. The Dread Doctors are on the Other Side. They’re making me stronger. They have associates in reality that they can communicate with from the Other Side. When they come knocking, you will all give them my body. You won’t have a choice. You’re the only one that will know  _any_  of this. You need to keep it that way. Promise me, Lydia. Promise me you won’t tell him.”

“I promise.”

“Good. Now, go to the plantation. When you wake from this trance, tell Derek that you both need to get there. I don’t care how, but he can’t know about this. Just get him and the pups there. I can’t have you all in harm’s way.”

I reach up and lay my hand where his cheek is, but is not actually. “You’ll make a great father one day, Sti.”

He lays his hand on mine, his eyes loving. “Maybe, Lydia. Maybe.”

“Do you want to know the pups’ names?”

He nods and we walk over to the cot. The pups are sleeping soundly, and small whimpers are leaving them while they are dreaming.

“There are two boys and three girls,” I say, tears stinging my eyes. “The largest black pup is Conan. He is the eldest, and his name means ‘high wolf’, originating from the Irish. The brown male is Mieczyslaw. It was Derek’s idea to give him your name. He is the second eldest. The third born is the brown female Accalia. He name means ‘she-wolf’, and it originates from Latin. The black female is Claudia. Fourth born. The youngest is the little blonde female. We haven’t decided on a name yet.”

Stiles smiles, his eyes glistening with tears. “Evelyn. It means ‘light’ in Celtic. In English and French it means ‘hazelnut’. In Hebrew, it has another meaning entirely. Evelyn means ‘life’. It is derivative of the name ‘Avelina’. In turn, Avelina ancient Germanic. It means ‘possibly desired’.”

“I like the name Evelyn. Thank you, Stiles.”

“It’s the only thing I can do for you right now.”

“When will I see you again? I mean, you you. Not like this.”

“Soon. I hope.”

He vanishes and everything goes back to normal. My hands are resting on the edge of the cot and a smile is still clear on my face. Derek walks into the nursery and it all comes rushing back - my conversation with Stiles, my promise, and his warning. I tell Derek that Stiles told me to go to the house out on the plantation to keep the pups safe, and that he warded it so no cruel supernatural creatures could enter. I tell Derek everything Stiles told me concerning the pups, and I even tell him the name.

I look back at the pups. “Before he died, Stiles and I talked about baby names. It’s like he knew we’d have a problem figuring out a name.”

Derek smiles. “What name did you two come up with?”

“Evelyn. It means ‘light’ in Celtic. In English and French it means ‘hazelnut’. In Hebrew, it has another meaning entirely. Evelyn means ‘life’.”

“I like it.”


	30. Guardian

**• guardian •  
a person who protects or defends something**

**◦ t h i r d p e r s o n ◦**

_One Month Later_ **  
**

Derek dusts his hands off onto his jeans, looking up at the house. “Done.”

He has finished repainting the house. The white paint that had previously been covering the house had began to chip away and made the house look rather ratty, so Lydia had asked Derek to repaint it while she looked after the pups. Derek smiles at his work and walks inside, only to meet his Mate with a ‘what do you think you’re doing’ look on her face.

“You are so not traipsing paint through the house,” Lydia says, a smirk on her usually angelic face. “Shoes off outside.”

Derek chuckles but does as she says, taking his shoes off outside and then walking in with only socks on his feet. “Is this better, Lyds?”

“Much better.”

Lydia pecks him on the cheek and then walks back into the kitchen. It is then that Derek smells the aroma of corned silverside being cooked. He walks up behind her and is about to wrap his arms around her waist when he remembers that he is covered in paint. Lydia looks over her shoulder and laughs. He does look quite funny.

He has on a pair of loose fitting jeans and an old t-shirt that looks like it has been to hell and back ten times over. He has white paint splattered all over his jeans and shirt, and he looks like he spilt half a bucket of paint onto himself. He has white paint drying in his hair from where Peter was helping him earlier and accidentally dropped his paintbrush onto Derek’s head.

“You should go have a shower before dinner,” Lydia says, her voice laced with amusement.

Derek rolls his eyes, a smile on his face. “Yes, dear.”

Lydia wacks him over the head with her wooden spoon before turning back to her cooking. She starts humming some song, and Derek tunes his hearing to it as he has his showers. Lydia stops humming as soon as she recognises the song. Her eyes start to glisten with fresh tears and her heart starts to speed up slightly.

“Stiles...” Lydia breathes so low that Derek can’t hear, looking up at the ceiling. “Come back to us. You promised you’d be back soon.”

The wind pushes against the window and Lydia swears that she hears Stiles say ‘it won’t be long now’. As if she actually did hear him say it, she forces back her tears and continues her cooking, a silent tear streaking down her face and landing in the cream sauce. She shakes her head and wipes her eyes with her free hand, continuing to stir the sauce.

“Lydia,” Derek says, walking into the kitchen. “Are you alright? You stopped humming so suddenly. What happened?”

Lydia sighs, placing the wooden spoon on top of the pot before turning to her Mate. “I recognised the song.”

“It was one of Stiles’ favourite songs, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

All of a sudden, a branch flies through the window from the wind. Lydia screams, and Derek is too slow to move in front of her or get her out of the way, but he tries anyway. Then, the branch stops in mid air only inches from Lydia’s face. She lets out a shaky breath as the branch falls to the ground and the glass magically fixes itself. It seemed to surreal even to her.

“Stiles...” Lydia says, her voice shaking. “It was Stiles’ magic. I felt it.”

Derek frowns. “I felt it too. It’s impossible though. He’s...”

“Who else could it have been? Kai and Davina are too far away, and Allana wouldn’t even be bothered to have attempted to stop that branch and fix the window. There are no other Witches that would have done that. Sabine, Monique, Agnes. None of them would have.”

“I didn’t say that it wasn’t him, Lyds. It should be impossible. He’s...gone.”

“He’s on the Other Side, Der. Who’s to say they can’t do magic there?”

“You have a good point. I’m not saying you’re wrong, I’m just saying not to get your hopes up of it have actually been Stiles. I pray to whatever there is that it was actually him, and that he’s still kicking over there, but we can’t see them, Lyds. You would have to be the Anchor to the Other Side.”

A matching look spreads across their faces. “Bonnie!”

**◦◦◦◦**

“What exactly do you want me to do?” Bonnie asks, standing in the doorway.

Lydia half glares at the former Witch. “Try to contact our dead Mate.”

“There’s no guarantee that he is going to want to talk, Lydia. Spirits on the Other Side are usually there for a reason; a bad reason.”

“Unlike Jenna. She just passed right by it because she didn’t kill anyone. Am I right?”

“Yes. Jenna never had the chance before your Mate’s homicidal descendant killed her. Twice.”

“Well, it wasn’t my choice to have him as my descendant,” Stiles says, walking into the room. “Nice to see you, Bonnie. How long has it been? A year?”

Bonnie smiles. “He’s here.”

Stiles watches as tears fill Lydia’s eyes and her legs collapse beneath her. He is about to rush over to her when Derek beats him to it. Derek takes hold of Lydia and guides her to a chair, realisation washing over Stiles. He can’t touch her, no matter how much he wants to, but he can move things with his magic. He pulls out a chair with said magic and sits down, not missing how his Mates’ eyes widen.

“Now,” Stiles says, looking at his Mates before returning his gaze to Bonnie. “Why exactly do they want to see me?”

Bonnie’s lip quirks in amusement. “He wants to know why you want to talk to him.”

Lydia looks at Bonnie. “Can he hear us?”

“Yes.”

“We miss you, Stiles.”

Stiles smiles. “I miss you both as well, Lyds.”

“He misses you too,” Bonnie says.

“There’s something wrong. Ask them what it is.”

“He said there’s something wrong. What is it?”

Lydia tenses. “You promised it would be soon, Stiles. How soon?”

Derek frowns at his Mate. “Lydia? What are you talking about?”

“He knows what I’m talking about.”

Stiles sighs. “Ask her if they have taken it yet.”

Bonnie frowns, but does so. “Lydia, he wants to know if they’ve taken it yet.”

Lydia accidentally meets Stiles’ eyes. “Yes.”

Stiles smiles. “By the end of the month.”

“He says by the end of the month,” Bonnie says, confusion filling her voice. “What are you talking about, Stiles?”

“Lydia knows. She knows all too well what I’m talking about.”

“You’ve spoken to her. How?”

“It was only a week after I had died. I found a way that only I could use to communicate with those who have a connection to the dead. I could only use it once, and only for ten minutes. It was long enough to tell her what she needed to know, and to name one of the pups.”

“Pups? What pups?”

Derek meets Bonnie’s curious gaze. “Lydia’s and mine. We have five. They are born Werewolf-Banshee Hybrids. They were born as human babies, and then they Shifted into wolves. Stiles said that it would last to either their first birthday or their second depending on their developmental stage. There’s Conan, Mieczyslaw, Accalia, Claudia, and Evelyn. Stiles named Evelyn.”

Bonnie raises her eyebrows. “You named your pup after your Mate?”

“He...He was gone at the time. I changed his name to Mieczyslaw in memory of our lost Mate.”

Stiles’ eyes burn. “I can’t believe you did that, sourwolf. You’re a goddamn idiot.”

Bonnie laughs. “He says you’re an idiot, and that he can’t believe you did that.”

Derek shakes his head, laughing for the first time in over a month. “Why shouldn’t I have done it, Stiles?”

Stiles stands up, his eyes burning orange. “Because I’m not staying dead.”

“He said it’s because he’s not staying-wait. What?!” Bonnie screeches, her eyes wild. “Stiles, you’re kidding right? You know how dangerous it is and yet you’re doing it?!”

“I’m not staying dead, Bonnie Bennett. It’s already begun. I will be alive soon enough. I promised you, Lydia. I promised I’d be back, and I am keeping that promise.”

Lydia’s head shoots up, her eyes wide. “Stiles?! I heard you! How did I hear you?”

Stiles crouches in front of Lydia. “You’re a Banshee. You can hear the dead, but only when they want you too hear them.”

“Only when they want me to hear them? Then, why..?”

“It doesn’t matter now. I’ll be back by the end of the month. I promise.”

“Keep that promise, or I’ll hunt you down myself.”

“I wouldn’t doubt it for the world, little Banshee. I love you, Lydia.”

“I love you too, Stiles. Come back to us safely.”


	31. Regeneration

**• regeneration •**  
**the action or process of regenerating or being regenerated; the formation of new animal or plant tissue**

**◦ s t i l e s ◦**

_Three Weeks Later_

My eyes fly open and so does my mouth, air rushing into my waiting lungs as it does. I start coughing and roll onto my side, hands grabbing me and helping me sit up. I look up and meet the familiar eyes of Theo Raeken. I wrap my arms around him and pull him into a hug, him reciprocating the hug instantly.

He starts to cry and I hold his shaking body as he does so. His arms tighten around me and I have feeling that he won’t be willingly letting go any time soon. I pat him on the back and then force him to let go as my eyes turn Original and my fangs spring free. I stagger away from him and place my hands on the way, forcing my Original Vampire side away.

“Stiles?” Theo asks, worry clear in his voice. “Are you alright?”

I nod. “Yeah. Just my Vampire side wanting to take a bite out of you and drain you like some monster.”

“Right. Might want to fix that issue before we go back to New Orleans and see your Mates.”

“Where are we?”

“Wisconsin.”

“Every single time. Why do we always leave New Orleans when I have issues? Why can’t we just stay in New Orleans for once?”

“The Dread Doctors’ associates have all their stuff here that they needed to make you stronger or whatnot. Something about right place, right equipment.”

“Did they give you a list of what I am now?”

Paper crinkles. “Actually, yeah. Here.”

I take the paper from Theo and just about fall over. I manage to sit back on the bed before I faint, and then I read through the lists. One list states what I previously was, and the other tells me what has been added to make me ‘stronger’ or ‘more powerful’ as the Dread Doctors told me they were going to do.

 _The subject already was a large number of ‘mythic’ human-skinned humanoid creatures. We have added several more ‘mythic’ human skinned humanoids, monster skinned humanoids, monstrous humanoids, and temporary form humanoids. The lists below state the previously attained ″mythic’ human skinned humanoids, monster skinned humanoids, monstrous humanoids, and temporary form humanoids, and the added ‘mythic’ human skinned humanoids, monster skinned humanoids, monstrous humanoids, and temporary form humanoids._  
  
Previously Attained:  
• Nogitsune - born  
• Shifter - born  
• Witch - by Esther Mikaelson  
• Original Vampire - by Esther Mikaelson  
• Werecat - by Dread Doctors  
• Werejaguar/Werehyena - by Dread Doctors  
• Angel - by unknown causes  
• Demon - by unknown causes  
• Ghoul - by Dread Doctors  
• Type B Oni - by Dread Doctors  
• Class A, B and C Alpha Werewolf - bitten by Alphas, and then killed said Alphas  
• Wendigo - by Dread Doctors  
  
Additions to Previously Attained:   
• Salamander - Fire spirit or elemental : deep red eyes  
• Tennin - Japanese spiritual beings that are similar to western Angels, Nymphs or Fae : no specific colour, if subject has Angel, then the eyes will be white  
• Dragon - wings, tail and fangs : eyes will be a different colour depending on the type of dragon subject is - type of dragon for this subject is unknown; if the subject is Azure Dragon, eyes will be sea green  
• Panther - mythical creature that’s breath can attract every supernatural creature in the area excluding dragons : eyes will be black with a purple ring  
• Phoenix - fire bird that regenerates from their own ashes; links in with Salamander ability to control fire, but the Phoenix is pure fire : yellow-orange eyes or eyes that look like they are on fire

“Holy hell,” I say, running my hand through my hair. “They went a little too far there.”

Theo walks over to me. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, the Salamander and Tennin. Possibly even the Dragon. I don’t feel like having that much Power. Then the whole wings and tail thing. It’s going to be a pain in the ass trying to control it. Dragon sides tend to come out when angry.”

“So, I take it you’re angry now?”

“Slightly. Why?”

“You have wings and a tail.”

I look over my shoulder and see a pair of shimmering wings. They aren’t just one colour, rather, they are iridescent. The light catches them in a way that gives them no specific colour, and they seem to be shining without the light itself being a factor. Out the corner of my eye I see my tail. It looks to be seven to eight feet long, has large spikes on it that look to be razor sharp, and it is the same colour as my wings - well, non-colour as my wings I guess.

“These are so staying,” I say with a laugh. “They are so cool.”

Theo raises his eyebrow. “You do know that they can’t fit in an Impala, right? Or any car for that matter. So, rid yourself of them? Or whatever you do with wings and a tail.”

I focus on wanting them gone, and then they vanish. I fold the paper and shove it into my pocket before following Theo out to the 1967 Chevy Impala. I climb in and Theo drives away, barely waiting for me to close the door. He must be feeling the slight insanity that comes with being away from your Mate for too long. Believe me, I am feeling it tenfold compared to him.

**◦◦◦◦**

Theo pulls up outside my house in the French Quarter and I mentally curse myself for not asking him to drop me off at the plantation. Instead of telling him where I am going, I get out of the Impala and start running. Buildings blur past me, as well as people and other animals. In record time, I am at the plantation house. Well, mansion actually.

Small barks sound and I laugh. The pups are like guard dogs at the moment, and they are barely five months old. At the sound of their barks, I Shift into a fox and run around the back of the mansion when they are coming from. The pups come barrelling out the back door and over to me, tripping over themselves on the way.

They recognise me by scent, and are instantly tackling me. The three girls - Accalia, Claudia and Evelyn - snuggle up to me, whereas the males - Conan and Mieczyslaw - growl playfully and nip at me for a minute before following their sisters’ examples and snuggling up to me. Lydia’s voice sounds and calls out their names. They don’t move, but their ears perk up at the sound of the back door opening.

Lydia gasps, making me look up. “Stiles?”


	32. Omnipotent

**• omnipotent •  
** **having unlimited power; having great power or influence**

**◦ s t i l e s ◦**

Lydia’s voice echoes through the emptiness of the plantation. Her eyes are wide and full of unshed tears, but there is a touch of doubt and disbelief in their green depths. Her hands are shaking like never before, and her knees are knocking against each other as she trembles. She isn’t prepared when her legs collapse beneath her, but I am.

I dash forward, the pups landing softly on the ground through the use of my magic, and run up the back steps of the mansion. Lydia crumbles to the ground, her top half landing on top of me and her legs on the back porch. She wraps her arms around me and sobs, her glistening tears running off my red-orange fur.

 _‘Lydia,’_  I say in her mind, nosing her cheek so she meets my eyes.  _‘Stop crying, little Banshee. It’s alright. I’m here now.’_

She smiles through her tears.  _‘You were gone so long, Sti. I started to doubt you’d be coming back.’_

_‘I know. I’m so sorry, but I’m back. I kept my promise. I always keep my promises.’_

_‘Wait. Stiles, how did none your Sire Line die?’_

_‘Magic. Well, magic and science. It’s too complicated even for you to understand.’_

The front door slams open. “Lydia? Lydia where are you? I can smell fox! Lydia!”

I chuckle.  _‘You might want to calm the wolf down before he wolfs out.’_

Lydia smiles and looks back at the house. “I’m out the back, Der. There’s something you need to see.”

Derek opens the back door and stops dead at the sight of me. “S-Stiles?”

I move away from Lydia and back down the stairs. I Shift back to human and look up at my Werewolf Mate, a grin on my face. Derek does the unexpected. He runs down the stairs and pulls me into a hug. Well, I think it was originally planned to be a hug. Somewhere from there to here, he decided to kiss me instead.

He pulls back, his eyes wide. “Sorry about that, Sti.”

I laugh and shake my head. “It’s fine, Der. I was waiting for the day you were going to man up and kiss me instead of attempting to rip my throat out with your teeth.”

He drops his arms from around my waist as the pups come running up to me, barking happily. I sit down on the grass and let them climb on top of me, their little paws hitting my jeans as they attempt to climb on me. The smallest one - Evelyn - sits in front of me and a little whine leaves her. She is too small to do what her siblings are doing.

I reach towards her and gently wrap my fingers around her middle, picking her up from the ground. I hold her close to my chest and she nuzzles into it, content sounds - that sound like purrs - leaving her. I smile down at the smallest pup and my eyes turn gentle. They are so young, and they don’t know what awaits them in this cruel world where power seems to be the key to absolutely everything.

“Stiles?” Lydia asks, making me look at her. “Is everything alright?”

I shake my head. “Not for long. People are coming, and we can’t stop them. They want the pups, and they will stop at nothing to get them.”

“How long until they get here?”

“It depends whether they have a supernatural creature or not. If they don’t, I give them three to four months.”

“If they do?”

“We might as well be fighting by midnight.”

**◦◦◦◦**

“We have to get ready,” I say, looking down at my Pack in the courtyard. “Hunters are coming, and they want my children. They want Hybrids that they can control; that they can tame. We cannot let that happen. Hybrids are not meant to be tamed. We are creatures of instinct - more than any Werewolf or Pureblood creature. There are a select few that claim that they can rid us of this instinct based make up, but it cannot be done. We will not let them take our Pack. Who’s with me?”

Everyone nods in agreement, and Theo smirks along with Kai. They know what I am planning.

“We must prepare ourselves. You must all learn how to defend yourselves from properly trained Hunters. Therefore, I have called in a favour from some old friends. Some of you may know them. They have saved this very world from an Apocalypse after all. I have yet to see whether there is a creature that they cannot kill - other than myself that is. They learn on the job, or they die. Without any more chit chat from me, here are our little Hunters who agreed so graciously to help us defend our family.”

The door opens and I watch as my Pack’s eyes burn with anger. They recognise the Hunters without any trouble at all. Dressed in plaid and denim, with a Demon killing blade and the Colt, and sawn off shotguns, they don’t look like much, but they are much more than they seem. The Winchesters walk into the courtyard and their eyes move steadily around the room before meeting my gaze.

“And here I was thinking you’d bring your friend,” I say, speeding down the stairs and stopping in front of them. “Tell me, where is Castiel?”

“He’s a little busy at the moment,” Dean grumbles, his hand tightening on the shotgun. “He will get here when he gets here.”

“My little half-brother decided to be busy when I want to see him. How predictable.”

“Just because you’re siblings doesn’t mean I won’t gank you right here and now.”

“Oh, Dean. I’m immortal remember? Literally now that I am part Phoenix. Rise from the ashes and all that.”

“You’re still a monster.”

“Oh,  _I’m_  a monster? What about that Demon part of you that you keep hidden? How about your brother’s powers? Think before you call someone a monster, especially if that someone knows everything that has ever happened to you.”

Dean pales. “You know what happened in Hell?”

I smirk, my eyes flicking to pitch black. “Every single bit of it, Winchester. Let me tell you, you didn’t have as much fun as some members of my Pack.”


	33. Extremities

**• extremity •**  
**the furthest point or limit of something; the degree to which something is extreme**

**◦ s t i l e s ◦**

The wings fly out of my back and I internally curse. My anger at the Winchesters is not helping, and neither are they. They are meant to be helping, but all they are doing is shooting my Pack full of bullets. I’m guessing that’s because my Pack are a little slower than I thought. Then again, hardly any of them have tapped into their supernatural speed.

“Stop,” I say, my voice loud enough to be heard over the banging of the guns. “Guys, you need to tap into your supernatural speed to do this properly. Your normal speed is  _not_  going to save your asses this time. The only reason it helped during our fight against the Beast of the Dark is because he moved at a slower speed to us. All that Power makes him slower, and that’s because he is a rough draft. The lot of you aren’t. Eve here took millennia getting your different Types perfected before she spread it out through peoples genes and through the air. You need to act like the beast you are to tap into what you need to survive and protect our Pack.”

Sam nods. “Stiles is right. This is no game. To any of us. My brother and I are here to help you - against his judgement I might add - so, don’t waste our time being afraid to hurt us. We will be fine. You Class A and B Vampires have blood that can heal us, and so does Stiles.”

Isaac steps forward. “Vampires as in plural?”

“Yes. You have more than one Class A Vampire in your midst.”

Theo’s eyes flicker to mine before looking back at the Winchesters.

“He’s afraid of you rejecting him for being what he is. Welcome him and show him you won’t reject him.”

Isaac scans the Pack, his eyes resting on Theo for a little longer than everyone else. “It’s time to stop hiding. It’s alright. You can come out of hiding. We won’t reject you - even if it is your own fault.”

The Pack nods in agreement, affirmative and agreeing noises leaving them. Theo looks up at me, and I nod. He deserves to stop hiding. As he goes to step forward, Kai grips his arm and their eyes meet. Kol appears on Theo’s other side and they all share a smile before walking out of the crowded Pack. The Pack’s eyes follow the trio, confusion alight in their eyes. I jump over the guardrail on the balcony and walk over to my friend and my Blood Bonded.

Theo steps up beside me. “I’m more than just a Werewolf and a Werecoyote. I only found out recently, but I didn’t know how to tell you. You didn’t exactly welcome me with open arms when I popped out of the ground...”

He trails off and I start speaking. “He found out when Kai, himself and I Blood Bonded a few nights before the Blood Moon. I knew beforehand, but I didn’t want to tell him before it awakened as there was a possibility that the gene would have remained dormant. Either way, you hurt or reject him, you deal with the three of us standing here right now. Kol, Kai and myself will not hesitate to rip you limb from limb, heal you, and then start again.”

Lydia’s eyes are wide. “I hope you’re that extreme with the protection and defence of the pups.”

“Of course I am. Extremities only happen when need be. This is an instant where-”

I am cut off by the sound of wings. I shove my friends back into the crowd and spin around at lightning speed, my hand raised. I catch the silver blade and tighten my grip on it, the edges digging into my palm. My eyes turn pure white and reflect the neon blue of my half-brother’s eyes. His other hand flies up and I grab his wrist, breaking it easily and then wrapping my hand around his throat.

“Almost had it, Cas.”

He smiles. “I do have it.”

I feel a blade pressed against my back and I turn my head to see an unfamiliar male. His essence helps me identify him as the youngest archangel. My eyes flare molten orange and he goes flying away from me, stopping in mid-air by his own abilities. He drops to the ground and smirks at me. Cas drops his arms and his eyes return to normal, making me lower my defence from ‘Overdrive’ back to ‘High Alert’.

“Gabriel,” I greet, hugging the archangel. “It’s nice to see you again, brother. Are Michael and Luci still going at it in the Cage?”

Gabriel rolls his eyes. “Oh, God no. Luci has a child on the way and Michael is apparently a drooling mess in the Cage still. We’re all going to leave him there.”

“What about dad?”

“He’s still off with Aunty Amara. Who knows when he will be back. It’s dad after all. He did bring back Mary Winchester though. She went dark side and is working with the British Men of Letters.”

I groan. “I thought I killed all them bastards last century.”

He shakes his head. “Abbadon.”

“Cheeky bitch she was. I’m glad that Knight of Hell is dead. How are you dealing with the Princes of Hell though? Azazel is dead, and so is Ramiel, but how’s it going with Dagon? She still running around with the ticking time bomb that is Kelley Kline? Also, is Jesse still in Australia? Tell that goddamn Antichrist that his uncle wants to see him, will you?”

“Dagon still has Kelley. That much we’re sure of. About Jesse, we’re not too sure where your nephew has gotten to. His demon of a mother is who knows where as well, but Jesse won’t let her near him, so we’re good in that department.”

“I’ll find my own nephew then. So, until I get back, Gabriel, you’re in charge of helping your brother and the almost incompetent Winchester’s train my Pack to survive a platoon or five of Hunters. If you succeed at that, then you can use your Trickster skills and give them all a little fun.”


	34. Basics of the Antichrist

**•** **antichrist**   **•**    
**a personal opponent of Christ expected to appear before the end of the world**

**◦ s t i l e s ◦**

I hum, digging my hands into my jean pockets and walking down the coastline. The salty air is a relief from the American air, and the openness of this country never ceases to amaze me. This is a truly amazing country. Wide open spaces, and yet they cannot house the homeless they have, but have plenty of room to house the refugees from war stricken countries.

Welcome to Australia, my friends.

The air currents helped me get here quicker than I normally would have. Well, I actually used my magic to influence the air currents. Although, I must say that flying with Dragon wings is so much more fun than flying with magic and leaping long distances with my Werewolf and Vampire sides. That’s enjoyable as well, don’t get me wrong, I just love my wings already. Anyway, that’s not why I’m here.

The last place Jesse was spotted is here. Australia. He’s been here ever since Sam and Dean met him. So, I’m guessing that he found a nice place to live here, otherwise he would have left years ago. I mean, he can go anywhere in the world and he chooses Australia. I don’t blame him. It is quite beautiful here, and it is remote from other countries and it makes him more secluded from those who want to abuse him and his powers.

“Jesse,” I say, sending it out on every mind-link frequency possible as well as saying it out loud. “It’s Stiles. It’s been a while since anyone has heard from you, and I think it’s time you come back to the land of the living. We have a problem that you can help with.”

A mind touches mine. “Uncle Stiles? Where are you?”

“I’m at Byron Bay. Come and see your old uncle, will you?”

“I’m here.”

I turn around and a smile graces my lips. His dark hair is whipping around in the sea air, and his dark eyes are alight with happiness. There are just some things that don’t change within people, and it is the ever present innocence that has not changed within Jesse. Even though he has done the unthinkable, he still has that innocence that nothing has been able to take away. He is still so pure - even for the goddamn Antichrist, or Cambion. Whatever you want to call him.

Jesse runs up to me and I open my arms, enclosing the slightly smaller male in a hug. I haven’t seen him in so long, and it is good to see him again. Although, I have the feeling that the joy of this reunion is going to be short lived considering the fact that there are most likely half the Hunters in America after my Pack and myself - including Jesse.

“We need to get to America, don’t we?” Jesse asks, pulling back from the hug and shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “I can feel the urgency and rage rolling off you in waves. It’s quite concerning and distracting. The urgency. You have a Pack, and I take it you found your Mates.”

I roll my eyes fondly, half glaring at my nephew. “Just tell me why I’m here, Jesse.”

“Your children. Your brother. Your ex-wife, her Mate and her brother. Your sister. You found them all. There are Hunters who want your Mates pups. They want Hybrids they can control and  _tame_. It’s disgraceful. They aren’t animals.”

“They want the pups dead.”

Jesse’s darkened eyes fly to mine, full of anger. “They aren’t killing my family. No way in Hell.”

All of a sudden, the beach disappears. The smell of sulphur reaches my nose and my eyes turn pitch black out of instinct. The dark corridors of the ‘castle’ surround Jesse and myself, the cries of the dead and the savage growls of the Hellhounds piercing my ears. Just as it all appears, it disappears just as quickly.

The ground under our feet turns to asphalt, and the beeping of car horns and the angry shouts of the humans fill my ears. I look over my shoulder and see my home standing high above the buildings around it, its presence almost intimidating the humans. A car pulls to a screeching stop and my head snaps back around to face Jesse.

A 1971 Chevrolet Chevelle is rumbling like thunder, and the smell of whiskey gives away who it is. I walk over to the driver window of the car and it rolls down, revealing the blue baseball cap that the man barely takes off. His greying hair is peeking out from under the cap and his beard looks to be recently trimmed.

“I have to say,” I chuckle, a grin on my face. “You look better with your hair messy than you do with it combed.”

The man grumbles. “Just get in the goddamn car, ya idjit.”

“Jesse, come on. Hop in.”

Jesse climbs into the back seat and I vamp speed around to the passenger side, climbing in. We head towards my house and then it hits me. Bobby Singer. What the hell is he doing this far south? I’m guessing that it’s the Winchester’s doing, but you never know. The man just keeps popping up, and you never know when you’re going to see him next.

I’ve known Bobby since he was a little child running around the neighbourhood in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Even then you could barely get the kid out of that baseball cap. Except for when his mother asked him to take it off. He never listened to his father - he hated the man. I do too. Even though he is dead, he is a lot of fun to torture for being a bastard to his wife and son while he was alive.

The car stops and Bobby puts on the hand brake. “Alright, idjits. Out you get.”

Jesse climbs out of the back, closing the door behind him and almost tripping over the gutter. I roll my eyes at the Cambion’s antics and climb out of the Chevelle. A car speeds past and I quickly flatten myself against the Chevelle, barely avoiding getting hit by the car. The car continues driving, oblivious to what just happened.

“Uncle Stiles,” Jesse says, his voice worried. “Calm down. Humans are idiots. They’re selfish, but there’s no need to kill them for almost hitting you.”

My eyes are burning. “Too late.”

A crash sounds and people start to scream. Smoke billows up into the air and the tips of the flames are visible above the houses. Jesse sighs, closing his eyes. A sudden bang sounds and the Cambion and Bobby jump, not expecting the loud noise. I just stare at the burning car, feeding the hungry flames and burning the man alive.

“Uncle Stiles,” Jesse says, placing his hand on my arm. “Let’s go inside. The police will be here soon. They will be asking for witnesses. We don’t need to be caught up in this triviality. We have bigger problems.”

I blink and my eyes return to normal. “I know. Let’s go.”

Jesse removes his hand and he walks towards my house. I take one last look at the disaster in front of me before turning on my heel and following my nephew and friend. As I enter the building, a ball of white flies straight at me. I raise my hand and it stops in mid air. I close my hand and it vanishes into thin air. I look over and see Dean holding Jesse against the wall, an angel blade at my nephew’s throat.

“I really wouldn’t, Dean,” I say warningly, my eyes flashing black. “You kill my nephew and I’ll make sure you never leave Hell.”

Dean’s blazing green eyes glare at me. “He’s a demon!”

“So is your bestie Crowley, and yet he’s not dead.”

“He’s useful.”

“Also, you let my nephew live once before. Why not again?”

Dean isn’t the one who gets it. Sam is.

Sam grabs his brother’s arm, his brown eyes wide. “Dean, it’s Jesse.”


	35. Cambion's Power

**• cambion •**  
**while nephilim normally refers to those who are half-human and half-angel, there are also cambions, who are traditionally half-demon and half-human**

**◦ s t i l e s ◦**

“Jesse?” his voice echoes throughout the house.

The look on his face is priceless and I can’t help the laugh that escapes me. It echoes through the building and everyone’s eyes are on me. There’s no denying it. Jesse stares at me for a second before breaking into a cheeky grin, and Sam allows himself a small smile as he notices his brother’s expression. Some things never change.

“Come on, Jesse,” I say, struggling to catch my breath after my laughing fit. “You need to meet the rest of your family.”

Jesse vanishes from Dean’s grip and appears next to me, looking over at our Pack curiously. I follow his gaze and smile. Their faces are a mixture of fear, surprise and curiosity. I mean, who would be curious about some strange teenager that has just turned up on your doorstep with your immortal friend? I sure as hell would.

Then I see Ina’s eyes flash.

“Oh, hell no,” I groan, squeezing my eyes shut and running my hand over my face. “You have got to be kidding me!”

Jesse looks at me, his eyes pitch black.

“Nope. Nope. Nope. I am done!”

“Uncle Stiles?”

“Goddamn Mates.”

Theo smirks and a laugh escapes Kai, Kol staring at the two with humour ridden eyes. Allana rolls her eyes at her Mate and jabs him in the side, making him playfully glare at her. They then start laughing again. Davina facepalms and pokes Kol, giving him a cheeky look when he looks down at her with confusion.

Isaac, Allison, Kira and Scott just stand there, staring at the pitch black eyes of Jesse’s. Ethan, Aiden, Danny and Malia’s eyes are burning brilliantly and they are trying not to growl at the stench of chaos and death that Jesse is giving off. Jackson is picking at his claws with a bored look on his face, and Cora has a matching expression. Peter and Jordan are nowhere in sight, but the faint sound of Peter’s laughter can be heard in the house.

Niklaus’ eyes are alight with laughter and an evil grin is covering his face, taking delight in my turmoil. Hayley and Elijah aren’t even paying attention, they are too busy keeping Hope and the hyperactive pups occupied. Rebekah looks between Jesse, Ina and myself with slight interest before turning back to her blood bag. Freya, surprisingly, walks into the room and stops in her tracks, taking in the tension filled air for a second before turning around and leaving again.

Cayden rolls his eyes and smirks, knowing exactly how I am feeling right now. Serenity is a different matter. She is torn between humour and protectiveness. It’s quite interesting to see the chaos in her eyes. Max is laughing like there’s no tomorrow, and only stops when Ina herself whacks him over the head. Deucalion just stands there, a smile on his face.

I groan, turning to Max. “You have a Mate hidden somewhere yet, Maxie?”

Max frowns. “Nope. I can’t even feel a pull.”

“Good. That’d be too much for me today.”

“Wait. Now I can.”

I narrow my eyes at him.

“They’ve just been born. They’re in New Orleans.”

I throw my hands up in exasperation. “For hells sakes! What next?!”

Hope points at me, laughing in glee. “Wings! You have wings, Uncle Stiles!”

Theo bursts out laughing and I huff. Flicking a wing in his direction and sending the cheeky Chimera flying. He flies into a wall and continues to laugh, his bones popping back into place with extraordinary speed. More laughter fills the air and I can’t help but smile. I have no idea how me having wings is funny, but at least the worry of two of my children having Mates has been pushed to the side for the moment.

“Alright!” I yell, cutting the laughter off swiftly. “Back to training everyone! We need to be prepared. They have a supernatural creature that will only cause misery with them. It’s a Hybrid Siphoner. Much worse than, Kai.”

Kai’s eyes turn hard. “That is in no way possible.”

“That’s what I said. Gabriel found it only hours ago. It’s almost feral. It’s not a Hybrid of a Siphoner and a Vampire. It’s a Dragon Siphoner. They’ve messed with supernatural genetics and created something they cannot hope to control when it reaches full maturity.”

Eve’s eyes turn a ferocious colour. “They have created something that even I haven’t dared to create. It’s a monster.”

I grin at her, my eyes glittering dangerously. “Oh, Eve. That thing is no monster compared to me. It may have little to no humanity, but it is my humanity that makes me monstrous. There is no doubt in my mind that it is going to be an easy defeat.”

“My son, while that may be true, this is a beast that we no nothing about. We can’t hope to defeat it in under a few months. We have no clue what we’re going up against.”

Lydia’s green eyes seem to glow. “I do. I know exactly what we’re going up against. The dead are talking. There is so much death coming. This beast is a pure animal. We aren’t going to beat it without going to extreme measures.”

My eyes turn a dangerous mix of black, red and silver. “None of you are going up against this beast. None of you are immortal except for Eve and myself, but I’m not even going to allow her to go up against this animal. It is mine. I will either kill it, or I will take it from the Hunter’s grasps and help it. I will not let it suffer in the Hunter’s hold for any longer.”

Jesse’s dangerously dark eyes meet mine. “You’re not doing this alone, Uncle Stiles. You can’t compel me, and that means you can’t make me stay away. You will have the Power of the Cambion by your side against the Dragon Siphoner. You are not fighting alone.”


	36. Dragon

**• dragon •** **  
** **a dragon is a legendary creature, typically scaled or fire-spewing and with serpentine, reptilian or avian traits**

**◦ s t i l e s ◦**

I was praying that I had been wrong about it being a Dragon Siphoner. I was right, and that meant that the training had to be even more vigorous and draining than it already has been. There is going to be more blood, sweat and tears than there already has been. A handful of the Pack have had breakdowns from the stress that has been forced upon them. I do not wish this upon anyone, especially not the Pack I care for. The Winchester’s are doing their best, but they’re draining fast - there is only so much those two can do. Their hearts are in the right place, but they’re wearing out their usefulness and ability to help.

“Stiles,” Cas says, his voice unusually high-pitched. “Sam and Dean are doing the best they can. You can’t ask any more of them.”

I sigh. “I know, Cassie. I do, but it’s getting harder and harder by the day, and it’s only been a week since we started all this shit. The days are growing shorter as winter approaches, and that means time is running out. They’ll be here by the end of the month.”

“You’re worried about your pups.”

“They aren’t mine. They’re Derek and Lydia’s. I’m basically no relation to them at all.”

“You’re their father, Mieczyslaw,” Gabriel points out, unusually serious. It worries me. “They need you. Alek and Izabella need you. Serenity and Cayden, and Max and Ina. They all need you.”

I glance at him. “What are you getting at, Gabe?”

“Last time there was a fight like this, you died. Again. That’s too many times over the millennia.”

“Calm down, it’s only the….actually, I’m not sure how many times I have died.”

Cas looks over at his brother. “Gabriel, you have to remember that Stiles can’t actually _die_. He is immortal.”

That thought isn’t as comforting as the angel plans for it to be. Thoughts are swirling torrents around my mind, and I know that everything is going to end for my Pack - the mortal members anyway. Half-breeds, such as Theo, may live for another 500 or so years, and then they will die. Although, there is a spell that could keep them all alive, and it won’t alter their chemical make up. As in, they’ll still be themselves - Banshee, Werewolf, etc. - but they will live forever. I can even make sure Theo doesn’t go dying on me in half a century. That way, my Pack will never have to deal with the pain of their Mates dying, or the pain of losing a Pack member.

It’s up to them though. I can’t force them to do anything that they do not want to do. It’s inhumane, and, although that’s what I am, I will not force it upon my Pack. They are the ones that I cannot bring myself to harm no matter what they do. Okay, that’s a little bit of an exaggeration. I mean, if they kill a fellow Pack member, then, no matter what, they will die. If they have a Mate, I have a solution for that. My magic is channeled through the Other Side and is unlimited. Esther will help me find them a worthy Mate - whether it be Human or supernatural - and replace the murderous one they lost.

Although the Power I possess is infinite, the one thing I cannot do is bring someone back to life. Once they are dead, nothing can save them. That is the one thing I would trade every drop of Power I have to be able to do. I’d bring back my children, my family. They don’t deserve to be dead. After all, they did nothing to deserve what those disgusting Fae did to them. Those images are etched into my mind, and they are a constant torment. It’s the one thing I wish to forget, and I would give almost anything to forget it.

The emptiness and dullness in their fearful eyes sends chills down my spine. The unbelievably deep lacerations covering their bodies, and the drying blood coating their fragile bodies like multiple layers of skin. Their limp limbs, sharp edges of shattered bone having broken through the skin, and the tears in their woven clothes. It made them look like pin cushions with the amount of broken skin, whether from bone or blade. The mouths that once smiled with cheekiness open in a final scream of pain, blood coating the insides of their mouths and running down their faces from the corners of their mouths. I can almost hear the screams leaving their mouths as their teeth were ripped from their heads as trophies that would never make it back to the Fae homeland. There were cuts from the corners of their mouths reaching to their ears; a gruesome smile carved into their innocent faces just before their death. Their screaming had made the skin tear and reach further up their faces.

“Stiles!” Lydia’s terrified scream rings in my ears, making me flinch and let out a snarl.

I am shaking as if there is an earthquake happening within my body. Iridescent claws are in place of my human nails, and their edges are glinting in the light, showing their deadliness. A tail swipes from side-to-side, grating on the floor and tearing the tiles up. A heavy weight is settled on my shoulders, and the span of the iridescent wings is easily thirty-five feet - most likely more. Growls are rumbling in my chest, elongated and sharp teeth scraping against one another, creating a hair-raising sound.

Eyes are widened in fright, and mouths are slightly open. They’re all terrified of me in this form. Well of course they are. I mean, Dragons are not trivial creatures. We are not known for good tempers, or for the best self-control. We are beasts of our own nature and nothing can tame us. Well, almost nothing. There is one type of supernatural creature that can. You’ve heard of a Horse Whisperer, right? Well, the ones that can tame us Dragons are, in a way, Dragon Whisperers. They are called Draconites.

Draconites are extremely rare, but I know of one. I knew her centuries ago, but there is a chance that she may still be alive. She may be the best bet we have to beat the Dragon Siphoner. She managed to tame her Mate - a fully fledged Dragon - and Meld with him. Melding with a Dragon will grant you immortality, but it has its downsides. It will give you the same weaknesses as a Dragon, and, if your Mate dies, then you will die along with them. It’s not like any other Mate Bond where one half can go on living. It’s the one kind that will kill you alongside them.

“I know what we need to do.”

Kol and Kai look at me with confused eyes.

“We need her, and her Mate.”

Kai’s eyes flash orange for a split second. “The Draconite and her murderous Dragon Mate?”

“We don’t have a choice. They may be our only hope.”


	37. Whisper

**• whisper •**   
**speak very softly using one's breath rather than one's throat, especially for the sake of secrecy**

**\- Stiles Point of View -**

Ash. That’s all I can smell. Well, ash and smoke. It’s not unexpected - Kemuri is a Dragon after all. He has a scent that would send any average supernatural creature running in the opposite direction. It’s death and glutton. He hates his scent as it is not who he is anymore. He has changed. He protects his home and family. Sasayaki’s scent is a polar opposite. She smells of life and purity. It’s like a drug to him, and he is hopelessly addicted.

“ Dāku.” Kemuri’s voice rumbles like thunder and makes Kol and Kai cower unconsciously. “What brings you this far east? Why have you brought a hanbun no majo and a furui kyūketsuki with you? What else is it you have with you, Dāku? I cannot identify its stench.”

I chuckle, pulling a black diamond from my pocket. “I knew you’d be able to smell him. What does he smell like, Kemuri?”

“Ōkami otoko and wakōkōto. There’s kyūketsuki in his scent.” A growl sounds. “Kimera.”

“He’s one of my Blood Bonded, Kemuri. So are you.”

The darkness in front of me swirls, forming clouds that resemble traditional Japanese paintings of the clouds - as well as my Fox Fire. It clears and in its place stand two people, their beauty and darkness in sync and holding the other together. Much like Yin and Yang; Light and Dark. Although, that is not their names. Kemuri means smoke, and Sasayaki means whisper. Her name is ironic considering she is a Draconite - a Dragon Whisperer. Their dark hair is moving as if alive, well, his is alive.

I bow slightly, Kol and Kai copying my actions. “Kemuri. Sasayaki.”

Sasayaki smiles, her eyes twinkling with mischief. “Dāku, I’ve told you to call me Yaki, have I not?”

“Yaki, I-”

She lightly whacks her Mate. “Oh, hush, Kemuri. He’s known us for centuries.”

A young girl runs out from behind them and grins at me, her teeth slightly crooked. She looks so much like her mother, who, unfortunately, died not long after she was born. Her hair is like mine, and so are her kind eyes. Her olive skin comes from her mother, and the fullness of her lips as well. Her eyes are bright and so full of life. It’s the single thing I could have done that would make a lasting impression on this world - I gave life to a half-breed Kitsune. Her eyes show her status with one of them being a brilliant blue, and the other a pale grey. If she were a pure Kitsune, her eyes would be naturally blue. The pale grey comes from her Kitsune half - a Seishin, or Spirit, Kitsune.

“Otōsan!” She jumps at me and wraps her arms around my frame, clutching my clothes tightly.

I close my eyes and smile softly, holding her tightly. “Furu.”

Furu pulls back and grins up at me. “I’ve missed you, otōsan.”

“I’ve missed you too, my daughter.” Looking down at her.

Kol’s eyes widen. “ _ Daughter?! _ ”

Kai chuckles at the comical look on his Brother’s face. “Calm down. He has got other children, so why not more?”

“Stiles, you told us they all died.”

The scarring image worms its way into my mind and I shake my head, trying to remove the gut churning scene from my mind. “Not all of them. Most of them died that day. Ina and Max are not even 400 millennia old yet.”

“How old were the other children?” Theo asks, the black diamond turning to smoke and revealing the Chimera. “And how old is Furu?”

“The ages of the other children varied between hundreds and thousands of years. None of them deserved what happened to them - especially at such a young age. Furu is close on her 200th millenium. She is quite young for a fox, but old for a half-breed. As long as she stays away from harm, and death, she will live forever. Although, with her being a lot like me rather than her timid mother, I doubt that she will do so.”

Furu mockingly frowns, feigning hurt. “You wound me, otōsan.”

I ruffle her hair. “Don’t start. You know that I’m right. You’re too much like me, and Kemuri.”

Theo’s eyes widen when he realises what I said. “Half-breed?”

“She’s half Human, half Kitsune. A Seishin Kitsune.”

“Spirit.” Kai’s voice is amazed.

Kol gives his Bonded a sideways look. “You speak Japanese?”

“I picked up on it over the centuries. Kemuri means ‘smoke’ and Sasayaki means ‘whisper’, while Furu means ‘full’ or ‘complete’.  _ Dāku  _ means ‘dark’. That’s why it’s Stiles’ name. You were called a  _ Furui Kyūketsuki _ , which means ‘old vampire’, and Theo a mix of a  _ Ōkami Otoko _ ,  _ Wakōkōto  _ and  _ Kyūketsuki _ , which mean ‘werewolf’, ‘werecoyote’ and ‘vampire’. Kemuri-san then deemed him a  _ Kimera _ , which, obviously, means ‘Chimera’. I was called a  _ Hanbun no Majo _ , which means ‘half-breed witch’.”

Sasayaki smiles at my Bonded before turning to me, her smile fading slightly. “What is it you need, Mieczyslaw? You rarely visit without needing something from either of us.”

I sigh, shutting my eyes for a brief second. “We - my Pack and I - are in trouble. My two Mates have children - half Banshee and half Werewolf. Somehow, a specific group of Hunters heard of them. These Hunters love anything rare, and that includes my children and I. They have created a beast. It was formerly a Siphoner, much like Kai here, but they altered it. They created a beast that even Eve wouldn’t dare to make.”

Kemuri’s face turns livid. “Something even my sister would not create? What monstrosity is this?”

“A Dragon Siphoner.”

Sasayaki’s hands fly to her mouth in shock and Kemuri’s eyes narrow, Furu’s own going wide. They look physically sick, and it’s understandable. A Dragon Siphoner is inhumane, and has very little humanity left due to the horrific torture it would to have taken to force the Siphoner to submit to the Hunters in order for them to experiment on them and make them into something barely recognisable. It is in constant torment, and the only way to alleviate even a small amount of the torment is to strike down other beings.

Sasayaki is the first to recover, clearing her throat and regaining her composure. “What do you need me to do?”


	38. Hallowed

**• hallowed •**   
**honour as holy; make holy; consecrate; greatly revere and honour**

**◦ c a y d e n ◦**

Kemuri is a strange supernatural creature, that is for sure. Why Stiles wants his help still escapes me. He is a Dragon. With the beast coming to take our family away, a Dragon is the last thing we need. Dragon Siphoners can control a Dragon if they are strong enough, and, according to Stiles, this Dragon Siphoner is stronger than any other Hybrid Siphoner he has run into over the years. That means that both Stiles and Kemuri will both be controlled by the Dragon Siphoner. They will be trying to kill us, and they won’t have a choice.

“Everything is going to be alright,” Rebekah says soothingly, slipping her arms around my middle and resting her head on my upper back. “My brother is strong, and he knows what he is doing in this world. If he needs to get a Dragon and drag him into this mess, then that’s what we need too.”

“I know, Bekka. It’s just that this monster coming for our family is a Dragon Siphoner. It will be able to control both Stiles and Kemuri.”

My sister’s laugh sounds, making my Mate and I look over to her in shock. “Stiles isn’t stupid, Cayden. He hasn’t gone there for Kemuri alone.”

Shock ripples through me, my eyes widening. “Sasayaki and Furu. Of course. A Draconite and a half-breed.”

Rebekah frowns. “Half-breed of what?”

“Stiles never told us. All we know is that they are a half-breed.”

“You don’t even know the gender,” Klaus says, amusement dripping from his voice. “That is quite funny.”

Deucalion tilts his head to the side. “Furu is commonly a female name. It means ‘complete’ or ‘whole’.”

Ina and Max poke their heads into the room, their eyes alight with curiosity.

“Now, what are you too planning on doing?” I ask, teasing the two.

Ina shrugs. “We heard you talking about Furu.”

“You know them?”

“Of course we know her. She’s our sister.”

Max buts in. “Half-sister actually.”

Serenity suddenly frowns. “Furu is only 200 millenia younger than Ina and Max. Whoever her mother is, she must be a very special woman for Stiles to move on so suddenly from me.”

I walk over to my sister and hug her. “Sen, it’s alright.”

Aleksandr stares at us with blood red eyes. “That woman you’re referring to, is dead. She died not long after Furu was born. Mei was a beautiful person, both inside and out. She looked like you, Serenity. Exactly like you. Except she had darker skin. That’s the only difference. Genim thought you had come back to life, and all I could do was watch from afar as she died in his arms.”

Max and Ina share a look, their eyes dark and foreboding.

I frown. “What’s the matter?”

Ina sighs, her eyes closing. “I have a feeling that Furu is not going to survive this battle. Dad better realise that now. She is only half Kitsune. The other half of her is Human. That’s why she has two different coloured eyes. Half Seishin Kitsune and half Human. She is one of a kind, but she is easier to kill than a normal Kitsune.”

The thought of losing another of my family makes me snarl. Growls echo through the New Orleans house, and it shows that none of our Pack are ready to watch another person die. The pain it would cause Stiles alone would cause torrents of pain for the rest of us, and that is on top of the pain of losing a Pack member. Furu is his daughter, and that bond shattered would be almost as painful as a Mate dying or a Blood Bonded dying. That kind of pain is unending and almost unbearable. That’s why not many survive losing such a significant other.

Three small stings prick my heart and I grunt in surprise, everyone else letting out their own exclamations and sounds of shock as they receive the same treatment. Three minds join the telepathic field that is our Pack, and I instantly know that it is Furu, Sasayaki and Kemuri. There are more in this Pack than I ever imagined, and it’s almost like the Kitsune Pack that Stiles created all those millennia ago.

There is something different about this Pack. Something so very different to a Pack of only Kitsune, but I cannot put my finger on it. It may be the diversity of supernatural creatures in this Pack, or it may be the strong bonds formed between its members due to similar beliefs. It could also be the personalities of those within the Pack that allow them all to work together to do what needs to be done. No matter what it is that is different, it is all thanks to Stiles. After all, he is the one that has brought us all together to create such a formidable force.

We defeated many a monster due to our varying strengths and abilities. We even defeated the Beast of the Dark. Speaking of Augustus, he is reverted back to his Human form. Eve is mending him still, and it has been months. He must need a lot of work done on him in order for him to help us defeat this beast that is coming after the pups. Granted, Augustus was the first creation Eve ever made, but, still, it should not take this long to fix him up. Then again, he may have been made from Ancient Power that has not been used in centuries.

A piercing howl sounds and I cover my ears, wincing. “What the hell is that?”

Lydia runs into the room with Evelyn in her arms, her face apologetic. “I am so sorry. The pups are starting to tap into their Banshee powers. Right now, they can’t exactly help it. When they revert to Human form, I’ll be able to teach them to control it. While they’re in their Wolf form, there is no way anyone except Stiles or Theo can teach them.”

“Of course neither of them are here.”

“They’ll be back soon. Stiles just has one more stop to make. Trust me, we’re going to need the help of more than a Dragon, a Draconite, and a half-breed.”

Ina’s eyes fly to the strawberry blonde. “He isn’t. Dad wouldn’t get him. Aunt Lydia, tell me your lying! He wouldn’t do it!”

Jesse grips his Mate’s hand tightly. “Ina, I’m not sure Uncle Stiles has a choice.”

Serenity sighs, her eyes closing as a look of infinite sadness crosses her face. “Ina. Max. We’re going to need to prepare the basement. Your father has no other option but to bring him.”

“Mother!” Max exclaims, his voice furious. “There is no way in _Hell_ that any of this is going to work! He’ll kill us all if we even look at him sideways!”

I clench my fists, my claws digging into my palms and blood dropping to the floor in puddles. “Damn it. Of course Stiles brings his bastard of a son into this.”

Aleksandr lets out a growling sigh. “He’s bringing Niall. Of course. The child of a beast such as Stiles and a Valkyrie.”

Izabella swallows. “A Reaper. Mieczyslaw is bringing a Reaper into this.”


	39. Bidding

**• bidding •  
** **the offering of particular prices for something**

**◦ s t i l e s ◦**

Furu shivers beside me and attempts to warm herself, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. I pull her to me, my Phoenix and Salamander sides exerting enough warmth to allow her to relax. It is cold where we are going, and no one brought any source of warmth due to not needing it or deciding against it. Kai’s eyes flare molten orange beside me and a warmth encompasses himself and Kol. Sasayaki shuffles closer to her Mate and soaks up his warmth, a gentle smile on Kemuri’s face. Only a metre in front of me, Theo stands taught, his eyes burning a deep orange, almost red. He and I aren’t feeling the cold, and neither should Kol.

“Something is moving out there, Stiles,” Theo warns, his eyes darkening. “Something dangerous.”

I chuckle. “Of course he’s dangerous. He wouldn’t be my child if he were not.”

“You never told us what he is.”

“Many call him Death or a Grim Reaper. He is the one that can kill you with a single touch. In Greece’s knowledge of the supernatural, he is called Thanatos. There are many beliefs about him, and hardly any are true. He has one form - not many - and he doesn’t decide when people die. He just knows when their time is up, and then he takes their lives with the touch of a finger. The closest representation of him is how the Greek view him. Although, their god of sleep is not actually his twin, but a distant cousin. His female counterpart, known as Life where he is Death, is his Mate. Her name is Sarah.”

“So, Death has a life cycle just like the rest of us?”

“Of course they do. This time, he just happened to be my first child. His sister is known as Fate. Her name is Felicity. She subconsciously weaves the lives of those around her, and, yet, she cannot see what happens to them. They come together, Fate and Death. When one dies, the other does too. When the other is born, so is the other. It’s a continuous cycle of death and rebirth for the two.”

A sudden movement catches my attention and my eyes flash pure silver, a rumbling growl leaving me and causing the members of my Pack to move closer to me. Kai’s spell of warmth allows me to let Furu go and stand in front of them, my claws lengthening and my muscles twitching beneath my skin. A snapping sound comes from behind me and Kol snarls, a vicious and animalistic sound that makes me grin. A flash of golden brown appears in my vision and another growl escapes me as I crouch slightly.

A figure clad in black stops only metres away from me, a cheeky grin on their face and humour alight in their blue eyes. “Hello, Father. It’s nice to see you again. It’s only been a couple of millennia.”

I smirk at them. “Niall, you know that we have all the time in the world. After all, you reincarnate and I am immortal.”

“You died earlier this year. So, I suppose it has only been mere months since we saw each other. Also, you are not immortal, just extremely difficult to kill. Only I have the Power to kill you. Sarah may have the ability to as well. We haven’t exactly tested that idea yet.”

“She can kill. I can tell you that much.”

Niall grins, causing Furu to shiver at the sight of his pointed teeth. “You brought some friends, Father. The young one smells like you. Your daughter, I am guessing. A Dragon and a Draconite. How rare.” He tilts his head to the side as he takes in Kol and Kai. “An Original Class B Vampire. Interesting. Ooh! A Siphoner! How adorable, Father. You Turned him as well.” Niall’s eyes flash excitedly as he takes in Theo. “What exactly is this fine specimen? Oh. I see. A Chimera. Werewolf and Werecoyote. Something else as well. Ah! Class A Vampire! How delectable. Your blood would be delicious to any blood sucking monster.”

I narrow my eyes slightly. “Don’t even think about it, Niall. He is not food.”

“Blood Bonded are we? How interesting, Father. You have an interesting taste in supernatural beings. Tell me, how many of them have you devoured over the millennia? How much Wolf blood did you drink during your time in California? How many memories did you erase to keep your precious secret of being the most vile creature in all of Creation? Do you know how many you have devoured and slaughtered over the course of your lifetime since you came into this world? I do. You’ve spilt enough blood, innocent and guilty alike, to sustain a Coven of a million almost ten times your lifetime.”

Theo’s eyes turn wide in shock and looks at me, everyone soon following his example. Their eyes are full of disbelief and horror. They know that I am a beast, but they mustn’t have realised how much of a beast I really am. The amount of blood on my hands is something none of them can imagine. The things I have done to protect those I loved would scare them into never sleeping again, as would the things I have seen.

The Fae weren’t the only race I slaughtered in my lifetime. I slaughtered Class A Vampire Covens, and Class A and Class B Werewolf Packs among many others. Werecoyotes and Werehyenas; Oni and Demons; Angels and the Undead; Hybrids and Purebloods; Salamanders and Phoenix; Werejaguars and Berserkers; Wendigo and Shifters; Witches and Ghouls; Tennin and Panther. So many died. The parts of me that exist are there as reminders of the masacres I performed. They all share similarities and, in that instance, it makes them easy to use.

The Werewolf, Werecoyote, Werehyena, and Werejaguar, as well as the Vampire, are basic transformative ‘mythic’ human skinned humanoids and monster skinned humanoids. The Wendigo and Dragon may even fit into those categories. The Witch, Ghoul, Angel and Demon are basic Power ‘mythic’ human skinned humanoids. The Salamander and Tennin definitely go in with being human skinned as they do not change their feature other than the eyes, teeth and occasionally their claws in the case of the Demon and the Ghoul. The Panther and Nogitsune are different as they do not fit into any of those categories or into the categories of ‘mythic’ monstrous humanoids, or ‘mythic’ temporary form humanoids.

“Anyway,” Niall says, his expression turning serious and all humour draining from his face. “What is it that you need from me, Father?”

I meet his cold blue eyes and sigh. “Your help. A Dragon Siphoner has been created.”

“Vermin! Who created the wretched animal?!”

“Hunters. They want the children of my Mates. Hybrids of Class B Werewolf and Banshee.”

Niall’s eyes go wide with shock. “More siblings? Yet, you do not seem to be happy. They are not yours by blood, but by Mate Bond. You have two Mates. Understood. A wailing woman and a wolf boy.”

“Yes. Are you going to help save your family, Niall?”

“Who else is in New Orleans? Who of my many siblings are still alive?”

“Ina and Max are there. Then there are the pups. Furu is the only other child I have managed to find over the millennia.”

“She is not even 200 millennia old.” Niall’s eyes are burning with anger. “And, yet, she is being drawn into a fight of survival of the Stilinski bloodline. It’s heartbreaking.”

“Your uncle is in New Orleans.”

“Alek or Cayden?”

“Both, actually. Serenity is there too. The Vampire family of Mikaelson as well. Our descendents, that is.”

Niall laughs.“This is sounding like a giant brawl.”

“Whether you agree to come with us or not, Niall, we need Felicity with us.” I pause to gauge his reaction before continuing. “Would you allow us to bring her with us?”

“If she goes, I go. In turn, that means Sarah comes as well. You will have Life, Death and Fate with you. What else do you wish for, Father?”

“Have you heard from your cousin?”

“Maia?” Niall laughs, his eyes glinting. “If I’d of heard from Uncle Alek’s daughter she would be here with Sarah, Felicity and myself. Instead, she is somewhere being reborn most likely.” He shakes his head. “No. She’s still alive. Most likely with her Human Mate. Such pesky beings they are. Their lives are fleeting, and yet they rush through them. Much like the cherry blossoms.”

“Will you help us or not, Niall?”

“Of course I will. No one is taking my family from me.”


	40. Pugnacious

**• pugnacious •  
** **inclined to quarrel or fight readily; quarrelsome; belligerent; combative**

**◦ s t i l e s ◦**

Felicity’s golden eyes stare at me with wonder, scanning my body and touching certain areas - my shoulder, the base of my spine, my hand, my head and my solar plexus - to try figure me out. It has been millennia since we have seen each other, and I have gained many a supernatural creature over the years. Her eyes gain a silver hue and her lips part in shock, revealing sharp, pearl white teeth. Whatever that look means, it sends chills down my spine and makes my eyes flash a dangerous mix of red and black.

“You’re much more than what you used to be, Father,” Felicity says, an underlying tone of danger in her tone. “What has been done to you has made you worse than before. Your transformation every decade will be worse now. That is, unless you learn to control every aspect of you.”

I snort. “Really, Felicity? There’s no way that I can control almost twenty beasts.”

“Make them work together. Once you do that, you will be borderline unstoppable. For anyone else it would take millennia, but, for you, Father, it will take mere years. That’s how powerful you are.”

Sarah rolls her eyes and slings an arm around her sister-in-law’s shoulders. “Stop putting so much pressure on the poor creature. He doesn’t need that on top of having to deal with this Dragon Siphoner and its bastard creators. He needs our help, and that’s that.”

“You are Life, sister, and, yet, you could not care for the lives within our father. Why is that?”

Turning my gaze to my daughter-in-law, I raise an eyebrow in interest. “Yes. Why  _is_  that, Sarah Maddison?”

The brown-eyed girl stares deep into my eyes, hers taking on an unearthly glow while mine turn a dangerous mix of black, red and silver. A rush of energy shoots through my body and I tilt my head to the side, studying the young girl as if she is my prey. Her brown eyes turn pure gold - not like the yellow-gold of the Werewolves - and a grin blossoms to life on her face. The chaos within me begins to settle, and the beings within me and parts of me begin to work in harmony under Sarah’s mere look, instead of fighting for control.

The brown slowly returns to her eyes, and the grin turns into a normal smile as the harmony remains. “There you go, Stiles. That is my gift to you for giving me a Mate and a Blood Bonded.”

Niall smiles at his Mate. “You gave my Father control.”

Felicity cracks a small smile, and her eyes return to their light green. “Now you don’t have to worry about teaching them, all you have to do is learn how to control this harmonised Power.”

Before any of us can say something, the ice cold wind slams into us. Screeches leave Furu, Sasayaki, Sarah and Felicity, and a chorus growls leave my Blood Bonded. Niall grits his teeth and glares into the swirling snow, unable to see anything. For a change, the cold bites into my skin and makes me shiver slightly. Glaring into the white abyss with shimmering silver eyes, I catch sight of the world changing around us. Annoyance pools in my gut and I let out a huff, shaking my head and looking over at my Pack.

“Everyone, hold on to each other,” I call out, gaining several confused and shocked expressions. Although, once the wind harshens, they scurry to obey me. “We’re going for a ride.”

The snow flies away from us and surrounds us in a circle, the air circling around us and occasionally sending either Niall, Sarah or Felicity stumbling closer to the rest of us. After the seventh or eighth time of that happening, the air turns frigid and Furu whimper slightly, clutching at Kemuri and Sasayaki. Kol, Kai and Theo stand around the three protectively, their vivacious eyes staring out into the white abyss. The three we came to get shuffle closer to me, their own eyes scanning to odd scene with apprehension and borderline fear.

Soon enough, the wind halts and silence echoes in our ears as the snow drops to the ground like a dead weight. Surrounding us now are trees, warmth and greenery. Not to mention, two individuals are standing only a few metres away from us. At the sight of them, my Pack members instantly go into defence mode, moving in front of my youngest child. A dangerous smirk dances on the lips of the red headed male in front of us, and his evergreen eyes glimmer with delight and playfulness. Beside him, the blue-green-gold eyed girl stares at me with an unreadable expression, untold emotion churning away inside of her.

“Jerome and Maia,” I chuckle, walking over to the two. The ginger’s eyes dart to me and shine with glee. “It has been too long, you two. How have you been?”

Maia grins and runs into my awaiting arms. “Uncle Stiles, I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too, little one.”

Jerome saunters over to me, his evergreen eyes glimmering. “How’s it going, Uncle? Thought we weren’t going to see you again for another millennia.”

“Well, that wasn’t my fault. You two were the ones that went off the radar. Your parents went out looking for you as well.”

“Uncle Alek and Mother came looking for us?”

Maia pulls away from me and stares up at me with her strange coloured eyes. “Dad was looking for me? Damn it.”

“Easy, Maia. It’s okay,” I assure her. “He’s in New Orleans with your aunts and uncles, and cousins.”

Jerome tilts his head to the side. “Not to mention our new Pack members.”

My Bonded walk up behind me and scan the two teenagers in front of us, taking in their scents and appearances. Theo steps in front of me, trying to get closer, and I instantly grip his arm, preventing him from moving any closer to my niece and nephew. He stops in his tracks and sends me a look before returning his red tinted gaze to the two strangers before us. Kai and Kol shuffle behind me and I hear a low growl rumble, coming from where Kemuri is metres behind us.

“They smell so familiar,” Theo muses, his eyes burning a golden red. “Who and what are they?”

Tugging the Chimera back, I smile. “They are Alek and Izabella’s children. Maia is Alek’s daughter. She is Time, and was also the one that transported us here. Jerome, on the other hand, is Izabella’s son. He is Chaos, and complements Niall and myself very well. Do not get close to either of them without their consent. Jerome will see you as a threat, and you will be dead before you can blink.”

Before I can say another word, Niall, Sarah and Felicity run past us and encompass the two in hugs. The girls go straight for Maia, and Niall goes straight for Jerome. Than they switch, and the ginger is overwhelmed by two of his female cousins. Smiling, I look over my shoulder and see Furu hesitantly walking over to us. Smiling at her, she moves quicker and returns to smile. Pausing in front of her family, she watches their interaction with her multicoloured eyes. Jerome instantly moves over to her in a flash, but she barely moves, staring up at him with wonder.

Reaching up, she places her hand on the side of his face, her grey eye glowing brilliantly as she takes him and his essence in, barely flinching at the chaos inside him. “You’re my cousin. Jerome. Aunty Izabella’s son.”

The ginger smiles softly down at her. “Little fox, it is nice to see you again. It’s been almost 200 millennia since I’ve seen you. You were such a little thing back than, but look at you now. All grown up.”

Maia walks over to her cousins and Furu instantly places her hand on Maia’s face, reading her as she did Jerome. “You’re my other cousin. Maia. Uncle Alek’s daughter.”

The brunette stares at my daughter with slight distaste, not liking her forward movement. “Yes, and I will ask for you not to touch me again. I prefer not to be touched.”

“I’m sorry.”

Gripping Maia’s wrist, I turn her to face me, my eyes livid. “Watch your tone,  _Maia Stilinski_. You are not to speak to my daughter that way. Understood?”

Jerome grins as Maia’s expression turns terrified. “I’m sorry, Uncle Stiles. I meant no harm.”

“We’re leaving. If you decide to come with us, you are going to be on your best behaviour.” I release Maia and turn away from Chaos and Time. “If you don’t decide to come with us, I will not hold it against you. This battle is going to be more perilous and deadly than the last - that I can promise you.”

A crazed cackle leaves the ginger as he skips over to where we’re all grouped. “You’ve got me with you, Uncle Stiles. I  _live_  for the fighting and chaos.”


	41. Impending Doom

**• impending •  
** **be about to happen; (of something bad) be looming**

**◦ s t i l e s ◦**

“You went out to bring four back, and you bring eight instead,” Lydia teases, her green eyes glistening with delight. “How resourceful, Sti.”

Pulling her into a half hug, I look over at the newest members of our Pack. “They’re a strange bunch, but they are most certainly strong enough to fight this beast.”

“Are they family? Or just old friends?”

“Kemuri and Sasayaki are old friends, and he is also one of my Blood Bonded.”

“The Dragon and the Draconite?” Derek asks, walking over to us with Evelyn and Conan in his arms. “That makes sense. Although, I would like to know why most of them smell like you.”

Rolling my eyes at my other Mate, I turn my gaze back to the ones I brought with me. “Niall and Felicity are my eldest children, and Niall’s Mate, Sarah, is my daughter in law. They are Death, Fate, and Life, respectively. My youngest daughter, Furu, is not even 200 millennia old. She is a half-blooded Kitsune, which means that she is more susceptible to harm and death.”

A cry pierces my ears and a grin spreads across my face at the sound. Izabella just realised that her son is in the same building as her. In a flurry of colour, she speeds into the room and pulls the young ginger into a bone-crushing hug, his own lithe arms encompassing his sobbing mother. Only seconds later, Alek appears, his blue and red eyes widened in disbelief at the sight of his brunette daughter before him. With a small sob, she throws herself into her father’s arms and holds onto him for dear life.

Beside me, Lydia lets out a small chuckle. “I am guessing it’s been a while since they’ve seen each other.”

Smiling at the sight, I nod. “It has been around 500 millennium since they last saw each other. It was heartbreaking when Jerome left Izabella, and I am sure it would have been the same for Alek and Maia. You should know something about those two. They are Chaos and Time - Concepts of Reality - just like Niall, Felicity and Sarah are. Do not cross Jerome. He will kill you without a second thought. Maia is worse. Considering that she is Time, she can torment you forever. Her Power almost outweighs mine, but not quite.”

Cayden laughs, my silver gaze flickering over to him. “Do these other children of yours fit into the ’Concepts of Reality, brother? If so, please do enlighten us.”

“Max and Ina are not normal Kitsune, my love,” Serenity calmly explains, shooting her younger brother a disgusted look. “Please do excuse my brother. He has been drinking already.”

Shaking my head, I force my anger down. “Max and Ina are Concepts as well. They are Light and Dark. Yin and Yang. Constantly at war with each other, but also coexisting in a strange sense of harmony.”

Furu rushes over to me, grinning up at me. “What about me, otosan? Am I anything?”

“I’m not sure, Furu. There’s not much to go on considering that you’re only a Half-Blood. Your best bet is to come to training tomorrow.”

“Training?”

“Your siblings and cousins require further harnessing of their powers in order to kill the beast and the hunters that have come to steal away Lydia and Derek’s pups. If you do happen to be a Concept, we will find out tomorrow.”

“How much of a chance is there for Furu to be a Concept?” Sasayaki asks, walking over with Kemuri in tow.

Shrugging, I begin to do calculations in my mind. “Considering that, out of all my children, only Ina, Max, Niall and Felicity are Concepts, I’d say that there is around a thirty to forty percent chance. Although, there are many different Concepts that have yet to come to life. So, if she is to be any, I would say either Humanity or Mortality.”

**◦◦◦◦**

Sighing, I drop onto the floor beside the pups and Hope. She has grown considerably in the past almost two years, and that means she is going to be growing considerably more over her life. It is unknown whether or not she will stop aging at a particular time, or if she will grow old and die like a normal Werewolf or Witch. Considering that she has no Vampire in her, despite Klaus being half Vampire, the most likely thing is that she will die along with the majority of our Pack when their times come. Then again, I can always use the spell that Esther informed me of - the spell to make them immortal, but to keep them as they are.

Evelyn scampers over to me and yaps happily, jumping up and down to get my attention. Smiling down at the smallest pup, I carefully pick her up and hold her, making her nuzzle into my chest. She’s only five months old, but she’s quite large for a wolf pup. Tilting my head, I look over at Accalia, Claudia, Mieczyslaw, and Conan. They’re also much larger than any other born Werewolf pup than I have seen before, and it fascinates me. It can’t be due to Derek being an Alpha, as Alpha pups and other ranked pups grow at the same rate as normal wolf pups and the other pups in the Pack, and their Banshee half has no accelerated growth to it.

I murmur a spell and my eyes glow orange, my vision turning greyscale. Surrounding the pups are bright purple auras of magic, and around Hope there is a vibrant red aura. Amusement flows through me and I chuckle. Hope is accelerating their growth without even realising it. Cutting off the spell, colours return to my vision, but the auras remain due to Esther’s magical Link to both myself and Hope. Evelyn nips me to draw my attention and a soft smile crosses my face as I scratch behind her ears.

An idea strikes me and I carefully and slowly make my way into the pups’ minds. They recognise me instantly and converge on me, happiness flowing from them into me. Their minds and souls connect to the network that is our Pack through me, and I feel shock reverberating through the Pack Bond at the sudden intrusion into the Pack’s minds. Lydia’s and Derek’s threads shimmer with happiness, and the pups’ joy rises considerably once they recognise their parents. Slightly incoherent thoughts fly around my head and the pups beside me let out small yaps and barks, making me realise that the pups are trying to talk to us through the Pack Link.

All the joy and happiness subsides as a wave of chaos smashes into the Pack Bond. Jerome’s thread shakes at the impact and pain radiates from the small section of the Bond, causing Maia’s to twist in response. Something chaotic is happening somewhere in time; somewhere in the future. Evelyn whines in my hold and burrows into my hoodie, the other four pups scampering over to me and somehow managing to hide themselves either in my lap or under my legs, or, in Claudia’s case, under my hoodie. Anger bubbles away inside me and the pups tremble in response to the vulgar emotion, or maybe it’s the feeling of a disaster waiting to happen.

A growl rumbles in my chest. “Those Hunters better be prepared to die.”


End file.
